Broken Angel
by Maizeysugah
Summary: Final Chapter 22 on page 23. COMPLETE! Harry gives himself to Voldemort, and The Dark Lord makes a deal with Draco over it
1. Tom Riddle's Return

_AN: Okay, this fic is seriously old, began in late 2002 and completed in 3/03 when I posted it up. (Yes, once upon a time I could write a story before posting anything up…sigh) It is the very first story I ever wrote, and it's awful. It may seem terribly cliché now, but I promise you there were hardly any hp/lv stories out there at the time - so I wrote this to sate my own want to read one. It's awful, I know, hence the desire to try and clean it up as people still seem to read it. I can't let it sit here anymore and embarrass myself with poor writing skills._

_This is now very AU. Dumbledore and Sirius Black are living._

HP/DM HP/LV

Broken Angel

Chapter 1: Tom Riddle's Return

* * *

Peter Pettigrew willed his sluggish legs over towards his master as quickly as he could manage them. His heart began skipping beats as he swallowed down the bile that crept into the back of his throat. Excitement and fear dusted over his face as he peered into the red eyes watching him approach.

The Dark Lord sized him up, looking for any signs of failure in the chubby dishevelled man. Frowning at his unreadable face, he pulled himself up into a tall, firm posture, preparing for the news. Wormtail cleared his throat and steadied his breath.

"My lord, we found him just as you said we would." Peter licked his lips nervously, preparing for reward or a curse. Voldemort's lips curled into a slight Mona Lisa-like smile, revealing nothing to the animagus.

"He is here. He came without a fight, my Lord. He is unharmed and in the cell you asked him to be placed," said Peter, quivering in place.

Lord Voldemort snaked his hand around Wormtail's waist and pulled him into his chest, his other hand firmly pinched the rat's cheek. Wormtail gasped in shock and cautiously looked into his master's eyes. His master looked down at him and smiled brightly.

"You have made me proud yet again, Wormtail. I shall reward you soon enough. First I need to visit my guest. I do hope he's comfortable. This may take a while." Voldemort released his grip from his servant's back. Peter stood quickly, bowing several times, thanking his master as he backed out of the room.

* * *

He walked casually to his fireplace and reached into the silver urn resting on its mantle. Throwing in a handful of floo-powder he hissed, "Severus Snape!" Almost instantly, Snape's head appeared in the fireplace, eyes closed and looking every bit as greasy as normal. The Dark Lord snarled and spoke. "I need that potion now Snape. The time has come." beetle black eyes widened briefly, before turning calm and relaxed again.

"I will floo over immediately with the potion, my Lord." Snape bowed his head and disappeared from the green fire. Lord Voldemort looked over his robes, noting the perfection in the soft, forest green velvet. He looked down at his skeletal hands and sighed. Hearing the sounds of someone entering through his fireplace, he looked up from his body.

Snape quickly dusted himself off and bowed to his Lord. "Master, I'm proud to say I've finished the potion this very morning and I am most pleased to tell you is my finest ever made. Drink the whole bottle, you may want to be sitting at the time, and wait five minutes. The effects will restore your human appearance, but it will be painful."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes a bit before speaking. "Should I do anything else, Severus? Just drink this?"

Snape shook his head. "No, my Lord, the potion was made to regain your appearance as it should be."

Voldemort walked over and sat back into a thick, velvet plush armchair, before uncorking the bottle. "Are you staying for this, Severus?" he asked, looking into the bottle.

"My Lord, it would be my great honour to watch my potion work, if you don't mind me staying," he replied eagerly.

Lord Voldemort nodded but kept his eyes on the potion in his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Lucius Malfoy," he said in a soft whisper, "Come to my chambers please, I'd like you to witness my rebirth."

Within minutes, the chamber door opened and Lucius Malfoy quickly entered the room, clutching his arm in pain. "My lord," he said, bowing low his master before looking over to Snape with a slight scowl. "Severus."

Snape nodded curtly. "Lucius."

Both men looked back at their master as he spoke. "Today is a great day, my faithful Death Eaters. We have our special guest here on my grounds, and I will once again be the man I was always meant to be." Both Death Eaters bowed their heads and watched as their master tipped the bottle back, swallowing the contents.

Severus and Lucius watched in horror as Voldemort thrashed about in the velvet chair, hissing and screaming while his body transformed. Lucius grew worried and fingered his wand, thoughts of Snape poisoning his master flashed before his eyes. Severus sensed this and assured him quietly that the pain was a side-effect of the transformation. Lucius eased his muscles back into a sturdy posture.

When it was over, Lord Voldemort gathered his strength and looked up at his two men. "Has it…Am I…?" he whispered, his voice cracked and raw.

"My Lord," Severus breathed, walking over and kneeling beside his master's chair, "You look... Oh my God…You look perfect!"

He looked into the potion master's eyes, noting the sincerity. He looked up at Lucius, who in turn, nodded and had the same gleam in his eye.

"Help me up!" he shouted anxiously.

Severus and Lucius took each of Voldemort's arms and lifted him up, guiding him to a full-length mirror against the back wall of his chambers. His eyes lit up bright red as he gazed at his beauty. He looked young, perhaps around Severus' and Lucius' age. His hair was dusky-black, his skin pale. His eyes remained red, crimson flecks slashed with the darkest of brown. Looking at his body, he had filled out quite a bit, but not overly so. He was thin and muscled, straight-backed and wide-shouldered. His face was of chiselled perfection. He was truly perfect.

He shrugged off the arms holding him up and stood by himself, feeling all his strength returning to him.

Severus and Lucius stepped back quietly with a look of admiration crossing both their faces. Lord Voldemort smiled at himself. "You've done very well, Severus, you will be greatly rewarded," he said.

Snape grinned at the praise and bowed. "Thank you, my Lord. It was a great honour for you to trust me with this."

Voldemort turned around and gazed at the potions master. "You may go now. Return before that old fool realizes you are missing. I will call upon you later to discuss other potions I will need."

Severus bowed again and walked to the fireplace. He looked at Lucius and sneered. "Lucius."

Lucius snarled back. "Severus." And with that, Severus returned to Hogwarts in a flash of green fire.

Voldemort turned back to the mirror and began to straighten out his robes. "I trust my guest is quite comfortable?" He tugged on a loose thread at the hem of his sleeve, unable to take his eyes off of himself.

"I couldn't get him to eat, my Lord. I could send Draco down to try," said Lucius, shifting his weight between legs.

"No, I believe it's time I spoke to him. We have so much to catch up on," Voldemort said with a chuckle, his eyes forever locked on his image in the mirror. "Besides, shouldn't Draco be getting ready for school soon? His train leaves tomorrow."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, my Lord, he begins his sixth year. I cannot wait to hear the gossip he'll have to tell us when everyone discovers the boy is missing."

They shared an evil grin. "Ah yes, I can't wait myself. This time, I won't be foolish with hate and revenge. This time he will not get away. This time he'll stay with me, and he'll be mine." He turned away from his mirror once more to Lucius. "Take yourself and your son home. Spend some time with your boy before he leaves. I have plenty to do today."

Lucius bowed his head respectfully to his master and walked out the door. Voldemort looked over his appearance once more before leaving his chamber. He felt giddy inside, small butterflies danced around in his stomach as he walked down the corridors towards the dungeon.

As he reached his destination, he waved off the two masked Death Eaters guarding the door. They opened the door for him and bowed deep, slight gasps coming from behind their masks. Voldemort smiled. He entered the small room and peered around. He spotted the boy sitting on the bed in the back of the room.

His head was down, his knees pulled up into his chest, and he was clutching a small pillow. Voldemort cleared his throat and the boy snapped up, looking at the man through a dazed expression. "Hello, Harry Potter, and welcome to my home."

tbc


	2. Harry's Confession

Chapter 2: Harry's Confession

* * *

Voldemort looked down at the small boy sitting on the bed. His eyes were glazed over from pain and confusion. His face was pale, and his scar on his forehead was bleeding and glowing white. Voldemort watched him as he rocked himself back and forth on the bed.

His small, graceful hands clenched the pillow. His golden skin was covered in a layer of cold sweat. His large bright-green eyes stared at him with doe-innocence. His features were cherub-like. His oval face covered by wisps of inky-black hair, his full pouting lips curled into a frown, and a small upturned nose crinkled in his scowl. Harry was stunningly beautiful.

Something in Voldemort began to stir. His lips parted, but he suppressed the impending moan.

The boy's clothes were disgustingly filthy and oversized. His shirt fell off his left shoulder, and his jeans were bloodied and torn. Voldemort focused back on the scar. It glowed white-hot and blood flowed down over Harry's eye and onto his lips. "Does is hurt when I'm near, boy?" he asked.

Harry nodded silently.

"Well, we can't have that anymore, can we?" he said. He waved his wand at the boy and whispered a counter-curse. The pain from the scar abruptly stopped and Harry blinked a few times from slight shock.

Voldemort crossed the room and sat on an overstuffed chair beside the bed. He looked around the room and smiled at the warmness it omitted. "Not bad for a dungeon cell, eh Harry?"

Harry wiped the blood out of his eye and rubbed his hand on his jeans, shrugging lightly. "I can't really see anything," he said. "I don't have my glasses."

Voldemort frowned. "Glasses are for the weak, boy. Why haven't you had your eyesight fixed yet?"

Harry shrugged again and clenched the pillow tighter. Voldemort again pulled his wand out, causing the boy to shiver. "I'm going to fix your eyesight. Don't move or blink until I tell you to." He waved his wand in a figure eight. Harry felt the dizzying effects as the spell began to repair his eyesight. "Ok, it's done," he said.

Harry blinked several times before falling back onto the bed with a wave of dizziness and nausea. After a moment he sat back up and wiped his face on the pillow before tossing it aside. He looked around the room quietly. It was decorated modestly. He was sitting on a four poster bed with warm cotton sheets. The chairs adorning the room were overstuffed and comfortable looking. The walls were covered in Victorian wallpaper and the carpeting was a thatched blood-red.

He turned his head to look at Voldemort. "What…what happened to your face?" he gasped and cried.

Voldemort smiled. "I have truly returned, child. I am whole."

Harry sat in shock for a few minutes, carefully scanning over the Dark Lord in awe.

Voldemort smiled at him. "Tell me about this letter you sent me, Harry. Why have you given up now?" The boy closed his eyes, and trembled ever harder. "Wait, hold that thought, boy." Voldemort said and closed his eyes. "Wormtail," he whispered, "Bring a calming potion to Potter's dungeon cell."

Harry felt his scar tingle as he spoke, but the pain never started. He rubbed it annoyingly until the tingling ceased.

Within a few minutes, the cell door opened and Wormtail stumbled in, causing Harry to scowl and clench his teeth. Peter averted his eyes from the boy and walked straight to his master, handing him the potion. "Wormtail, I want this room to represent the beauty it possess resting upon the bed. Return shortly and transfigure everything to make it as comfortable as can be for our guest." he said, waving the rat off. Peter nodded and bowed and ran from the room.

Voldemort handed the boy the potion. "Drink it, Harry. It will make you more at ease."

Harry looked at the small vial for a moment and lightly shrugged. He uncorked the top and tipped his head back, swallowing the vile mixture in one gulp. The contents caught in his throat, he had closed his eyes before he became sick. Within seconds, he felt more at ease, and almost drunk.

Harry looked again at Voldemort and began to speak. "I wrote you the letter because I'm tired. I'm so tired of hiding, of getting everyone I love killed or injured. I'm tired of living with a family of muggles who absolutely despise me and try to beat the magic from me any chance they get. I'm tired of being afraid. I just want to end this so I can die and see my parents again." As he finished, a small tear slid down his right cheek and he wiped it away quickly.

Voldemort sat quietly, contemplating on what to say. The boy was clearly broken. "First, boy, you didn't kill or injure anyone. I did." He flashed a wicked grin at the boy, watching him squirm. "And second, this family that you speak of...these people are muggles! You allow muggles you harm you?"

Harry flinched. He looked down at his knees as he cradled them. "It's not like I could do magic at their home. I'd get expelled."

Voldemort scoffed at him. "So tell me why the great Albus Dumbledore allowed this. I'm very curious." He shifted closer to Harry, giving him his full attention.

Harry shifted back a bit and swallowed hard. "I never told him..."

Voldemort sat back, shocked. Had Dumbledore never checked on him before during these times?

Voldemort returned his attention back to Harry. The boy was clearly sobbing in his knees now. "Harry…" he began, "I need you to relax, boy. I want to hear more. A few beatings wouldn't have brought you to me. I haven't even threatened you in over a year. I want to know what else is happening."

Harry stopped rocking and looked up at Voldemort. Pain and horror flashed over his features. "You're right, there is more. A lot more," he began, "I have visions. I see what you do when I sleep, when you hurt people. I can feel the curses you inflict upon them. I have nightmares almost every night as well. I wake up screaming, and my uncle comes in my room..." Harry stopped and returned his head back into his knees.

As much as this should have pleased Voldemort, he felt more or less indifferent to it. He had taken part unknowingly in this boy's breaking. The part that upset him the most was that Harry hadn't choked on what Voldemort had done to him, he choked on what his uncle had done. Even with a calming potion this boy could not hold himself together.

Voldemort wanted to hear more, but realized the boy needed rest. He looked at the door as it opened, and Wormtail walked in carrying fresh linen. He looked to the bed where Harry sat. "Boy, get up and take a bath. There's fresh clothing waiting for you in the lavatory."

Harry looked up and nodded, and climbed off the bed. Voldemort watched him walk slowly into the adjoining bathroom and saw how small and thin the boy was. He saw the heavy purple bruise poking out from the shirt falling off Harry's shoulder. He saw the defeat in Harry's stance as he walked. He smiled.

_Broken, broken, broken. Mine, mine, mine._

Voldemort looked over to Wormtail as he stood nervously by the bed. "Change the sheets, fix it up and get out. I don't want you near this boy after today…He doesn't seem to care much for you," he said as he stood up to leave.

Wormtail bowed and began to change the linen on Harry's bed. As soon as the door closed, his beady eyes moved and centred on the bathroom door.


	3. Wormtail's Weakness

Chapter 3: Wormtail's Weakness

* * *

Voldemort walked quietly to his dining area and sat down at the table. He touched his hair, loving the feeling of it flowing through his fingers. A house elf appeared next to him and he looked down, sneering at it for interrupting him. The elf looked up at his master, gasping at his appearance. "Master is wanting his lunch now?" he asked, pulling himself together quickly. Voldemort nodded and the house elf disappeared.

He shifted his thoughts to Harry. How small he was, even at sixteen. He was sickly thin and not much taller than he was when they last met in the Riddle graveyard. Draco, on the other hand, had grown considerably. He was certain they were practically the same size during the tournament.

The house elf returned promptly and placed a plate and goblet in front of Voldemort. Voldemort waved him away and began to eat. His thoughts kept returning to Harry's sadness and how he and some muggles had caused The-Boy-Who-Lived to break so effectively. Maybe he could have handled one of them. Maybe they treated him like that since he was brought to them at the age of one.

He thought of himself, trapped in that stagnant orphanage and all the horrid things that had happened to him there. It nearly broke him, but in some way had made him stronger, much stronger than he ever thought to become. Of course, he didn't have his own personal Voldemort trying to kill him. He had made the difference after all.

As he chewed on his steamed vegetables, his thoughts went back to himself. How handsome he had become again, and how much he missed the mirror in his chambers. He was eagerly waiting to see his own body without clothing now. He wondered if he could have sex again. It had been impossible before, it simply would not work. He reached down and touched his cock. He was rigid and thick before he realised. Yes, he could have sex again; this was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Harry ran the warm water, filling the tub as he began to remove his clothes. The back of his shirt seemed to fuse with the blood that had seeped from his wounds. He yelped as it peeled his scabs from his back. Sighing, he looked out into his room, seeing Wormtail finishing the bedding.

Peter looked up at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "Get in the bath, boy!" he shouted.

Harry swallowed his hate and anger, and calmed himself before he spoke. "I can't pull my shirt off," he said softly.

Wormtail bit his lip and looked from Harry to his silver hand, then back to Harry. "Why can't you get your shirt off? It's a simple thing, really."

Harry rolled his eyes and narrowed his brow. "I can't get it off because it's stuck to my back. Could you please just help me get it off?"

Wormtail fidgeted a bit before making up his mind to help the boy. He supposed his master wouldn't care if he'd helped him, he said he couldn't see him after today, but it was still today.

When he looked into Harry's eyes, he hardly noticed James any longer, the resemblance to his father now only showing up in the unruly hair and high cheekbones. Without his glasses, his face looked softer and terribly feminine. "You look like Lily. So much like her." he said without thinking.

Harry fumed. "Don't you ever talk about my mother, you fucking traitor!" He launched himself at Wormtail with whatever strength he had reserved and tackled the rat to the ground.

Wormtail panicked - but easily subdued his attacker. He gathered Harry's wrists up in his silver hand and pulled them both up off the floor.

Harry was livid, shouting insults and threats at the rat. Peter clamped his hand over Harry's mouth and dragged him into the lavatory. He slammed the door behind him with his foot and begged Harry to silence himself. "Be quiet, boy! You need to be quiet! Do you want the Death Eaters at the door to hear you?"

Harry struggled against the strong grip with everything he had. Peter tipped Harry's head back onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Keep it down and I'll let you go. I promise I won't hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting on Sirius. How badly Sirius wanted to kill the rat and that he had so foolishly stopped him. If only he had allowed him to kill Peter, Voldemort would never have returned.

Peter took the sudden relaxed posture of his captive as an agreement and released him.

Harry pulled away immediately and swung around, facing the man who betrayed his parents. "I don't need your help, you filthy bastard, get out of here now!"

Wormtail, betrayed by the boy's shouting, scowled and lunged forward, slapping the boy so hard he fell back into the tub of water.

Harry's head connecting with the wrought metal of the tub his skull bounced off the side and his body fall into the water. He slipped fully into the tub as the blood from his new head wound began to turn the water red. Wormtail panicked once again and ran to him, pulling his head up. Harry's head lolled back and his eyes closed.

* * *

Voldemort sipped his wine and smiled. Suddenly, one of the guards at Harry's door rushed in and told him there was a disturbance in the room. "Why didn't you see what was happening, you fool?" he shouted, getting up from his chair. He rushed down to the dungeon as fast as he could. 'If Harry was trying to escape, or hurt himself or if...' His thoughts travelled to Wormtail; the man who betrayed Harry's parents. He ran faster.

Wormtail lifted Harry up into a sitting position in the tub and began to remove his shirt. He saw the scabs and bruises covering his back and groaned. He saw the unmarked chest, soft pale tissue covering slight muscles. He licked his lips at the sight. The boy was simply gorgeous, he could not deny it.

He tipped his head up to look at him again. "So pretty, you are," he said as he lowered his own face to the boy's.

Harry struggled as best he could away from the rat, but the knock to the head has left him feeling like he was made of lead. Wormtail pulled in close running his thick tongue over the boy's lips. He clenched his teeth and hissed back at the man, praying it would stop. He screamed, kicking the water with his legs, but it was no use.

"Open the door!" Voldemort shouted as he got to the door. The death eater bowed, thrusting the door open for him. He scanned the room. The door of the restroom was closed, and no signs of Wormtail or Harry. He ran to the lavatory and quietly opened the door.

Seeing Wormtail hunched over Harry, holding him against the bath wall, licking the boy's face as the boy struggled in his grasp infuriated him. "Wormtail!" He shouted, causing the rat to jump up, dropping his hold on the boy. Harry's head fell back into the water and he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up.

Wormtail cowered in his master's presence, begging for forgiveness. Harry struggled to grasp the sides of the bathtub, but his grip was too slippery. He flailed his arms as best he could, holding his breath, feeling his lungs burning for oxygen. The bathtub was so large, even lifting his head up, he couldn't surface.

Voldemort saw the tiny hands desperately trying to grasp at anything to pull himself out of the water. He reached over and pulled the boy up, seeing the tub filling with blood.

He turned back to Wormtail, who was now on his knees, pleading for his pathetic life. "How dare you touch what is mine. I told you to stay away from him, but you couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Voldemort looked at the guards, now standing at the restroom door. "Take him to a cell, I'll deal with him later. And contact Severus, tell him to bring healing potions."

The guards nodded and pulled Peter to his feet. He struggled in their arms as he screamed for mercy. "Master please! Master I didn't mean it! The boy attacked me first!" He turned his attention to the boy, gasping for air, coughing out the tub water.

Voldemort looked down at Harry. He was struggling with consciousness and mumbling incoherently now. He lifted the boy out of the tub and noticed even soaking wet, the boy weighed almost nothing in his arms. He laid the boy on the floor and began removing the remainder of the wet clothing. He pulled off Harry's shoes and socks, rubbing the small feet in his hands. His skin was so soft and pale, yet wet and cold, and He shivered from the touch.

Voldemort reached for the belt holding the boy's pants up, and Harry gasped loudly. Voldemort swatted the small hands trying to protect himself and chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you, boy! You're freezing in these clothes. I'm going to have a house elf run you another bath. Can't very well bathe in your giant pants, now can you?"

Harry bit his lip and put his hands down to his sides on the floor, sighing softly and closing his eyes. The man undressed him slowly, warming the skin under his fingertips as he worked. He paused his hand over the boy's abdomen then, feeling the light muscled stomach with his palm. It was soothing and warm, relaxing them both.

He glanced up at Voldemort under his eyelashes as the man rubbed small circles over his abdomen.

"What?" asked The Dark Lord.

"No one's ever done that to me before, that's all." Harry replied. Voldemort nodded. No one had ever rubbed his belly before, either.

The house elf walked up to Voldemort and bowed his head low. "Master, the bath is ready for the boy."

Voldemort pulled Harry up and carried him to the tub. "Gilly, you may leave, but I would like you to inform Severus to come to this room when he arrives."

The house elf bowed again. "Yes, master, me is telling Mr. Severus as soon as he gets here." and disappeared.


	4. Severus' Surprise

This is SLASH! m/m relationships.

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 4: Severus' Surprise

Severus Snape floo'd into Riddle Mansion's main fireplace. He immediately heard a soft *pop* and turned around to see Gilly the house elf standing next to him. "The master is in the guest room. He is waiting for the healing potions for his guest's wounds now, sir." Severus nodded and walked out of the main hall. 

Severus had been wondering all day who this 'special guest' was. Voldemort had refused to tell him, but seemed very excited over the past two days, practically begging for the potion to be ready in time for their arrival. It was clear that Lucius knew, as he smirked at him everytime he inquired about it.

**********************************

Lucius Malfoy sat down to dinner in his dining room with his lovely wife, Narcissa, and his beautiful son, Draco. "You should see him, Ciss," Lucius said, "he looks just like he did when we first met him, younger maybe." 

Narcissa smiled softly at her husband, wiggling her eyebrows. "He was rather handsome at one time, if I remember correctly." Lucius rolled his eyes... women. 

Draco stared at his father intently, wanting to hear more about Potter being there, than what the Dark Lord looks like now. "So, father, tell me what happened with Potter?" 

Lucius laughed, and set his fork down on his plate. "He wrote Voldemort a letter asking him to kill him. Said he would be in London, outside The Leaky Cauldron. So he sent myself and Wormtail over to pick him up. He was just sitting there, on the side of the road." Lucius rolled his eyes. "What a fool. It was too easy, he didn't even fight back." 

Draco was enthralled. "Did Voldemort kill him?" 

Lucius shook his head. "No, I don't think he did, yet. After he drank that potion, he was in such great spirits, I doubt he'll kill the boy today. Maybe he'll wait until he's feeling a bit less... giddy." 

Narcissa frowned. "Giddy? The Dark Lord was... giddy?" 

Lucius smiled brightly and reached for his goblet of wine. "Who knows, maybe he'll keep him alive, since the boy wanted to die, and all. Might be a worse punishment. He sounded that way while we were in his chambers." 

Draco laughed. "I'd like to see him, that is.. if he's still alive. It would just make my day." said Draco, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe at Christmas. I'll arrange it with Voldemort." They continued laughing and joking throughout dinner.

****************************************

Voldemort rested Harry's head against the back of the tub as his body sunk into the warm water. He hissed as the water touched his back. 

Frowning, the Dark Lord pulled the boy forward to see what the problem was. He sneered when he saw the numerous bruises and cuts, many appearing to be scratches, running up and down Harry's backside. "The muggle, your uncle, he did this?" he asked. 

Harry shuddered, trying to block out his uncle's wrath and the fact that Voldemort was giving him a bath. "I survived it." he replied, bluntly. 

He laid the boy back again. "Wash your hair, get the blood out." he said, handing Harry some shampoo. 

Severus quickly knocked on the restroom door, anxious to see who was on the other side. 

Voldemort looked over and told him to enter. "Help me bathe this boy, Severus. I'm no good at this." 

Harry closed his eyes and a small cry escaped his throat at the sight of his potions master standing over him. 

Severus looked down and gasped loudly. "Har.. Harry Potter." he said without blinking. He immediately snapped his mouth shut and looked at Voldemort, smiling. 

Voldemort's eyes grew narrow, but said nothing. 

Harry cringed and turned his head away from the two. 

"Finish washing your hair, boy!" Voldemort shouted, as the boy glared down at the water, running his fingers back into his bloody scalp. 

Voldemort grinned evilly. "Surprised, Severus? Let me explain." he began, watching Snape's eyes scan over Harry, his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching. "Harry wrote me a letter a few days ago, asking me to meet him outside of the Leaky Cauldron." 

Snape's eyes flickered in shock. "Why would you do that, Potter?" he asked, as a slight sneer grew on his face. 

"I wanted him to kill me." Harry said, bravely. 

Snape shook his head softly. "Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you just.. I don't know.. kill yourself?" 

Harry fumed. "Because I've gone bloody mad, ok? Fuck you, Snape..." He said back, staring eye to eye with the onyx-eyed man. 

Voldemort chuckled, patting the boy's shoulder. He signaled for Severus to sit on the edge of the tub, along side him. 

Severus sat down reluctantly without taking his eyes off the boy. The ever mystery of that child would never be understood. 

Harry looked up again at Severus and narrowed his brow, then looked away again quickly. 

"Wormtail was touching and hurting my guest, Severus. I caught him in here a few minutes ago." 

Severus' eyebrows shot up into his greasy, black hair. "You don't say?" he replied. "Whatever are you to do with him then, my Lord?" 

Voldemort smiled. "I was thinking about letting sweet Harry here decide his fate." He then gestured towards the boy, who looked back at him with wide eyes. "He does so seem to hate the man, and it might be interesting to see what dark thoughts lie beneath that innocent face." 

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes refused to blink as he soaked in what was just said.

***********************************************

Draco Malfoy signaled his house elves to take his belongings out to the main hall once he finished packing. He removed his robes and climbed into his large, four poster bed, sliding into the soft, satin sheets. "Nox!" he said and the lights in his room dimmed down to a soft glow. He wanted to get an early start for tomorrow. He loved the train ride on the Hogwarts express. 

He loved to torment Potter and his odd friends. Draco frowned. No Potter this year. That damned Weasel and the mudblood wouldn't be as fun to torment without Potter. He was the main reason he even bothered speaking to any of them. 

Draco shifted around in bed to get comfortable, suddenly feeling a bit empty. 'I wonder how the mudblood will react when she can't find Potter on the train.' he thought. 'The Weasel will come looking for me, I'll have to act as innocent as possible. Well.. maybe not too innocent, they'll suspect something if I deny everything.' 

Draco shrugged the thoughts away and concentrated on quidditch. 'Hmm.. no Potter as seeker anymore.' He frowned again. What fun would chasing the snitch be if you can't humiliate and attack Potter while doing it? Practically every fun thought of being at Hogwarts involved Potter in one way or another. Draco sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest. 'I actually miss the big prat!' he thought. This isn't good, this is bad, very bad. 'No no, clear out! Potter should only be masturbation material, and that's that.' 

Draco climbed out of bed and walked over to his mirror. "Lumos." he said, and the lights in his room returned bright. He ran his thin, pale fingers through his silver-blond hair softly. "He's pretty, but I'm gorgeous." he said to his reflection. His grey eyes stared back at him and he grinned at himself. "He's

still a boy, I'm a man now." 

Draco, indeed was a man now, standing tall and broad in the chest. "Damn..." Draco frowned, turning away from his mirror. "Why in the fuck did you turn yourself in, you idiot! So stupid..." Draco flung himself on his bed and curled up under his sheets. Maybe he could see Potter again, sneak over to Voldie's place and.. 'What am I thinking? Sneak over to the dark lord's home to see Potter? Have I finally lost it?' Draco kicked himself mentally. 

***************************************

Harry flinched as Voldemort finally shouted "Blink!" at him. He blinked many times and gasped as the Dark Lord reached over and closed his mouth for him. 

Severus covered his laugh with a sharp cough. "Well, Harry? How would you punish the rat?" 

Harry clenched his teeth. "I'd send him to the Ministry of Magic and have him kissed." he replied. 

Voldemort frowned. "That's too easy. Wouldn't you like to see him cursed, or beaten, or both?" 

Severus interrupted. "I believe he's thinking about his godfather, my Lord. Sirius Black." 

Voldemort nodded. "Ah yes, he's your godfather, that's right. Still on the run, eh?" 

Harry nodded. "You said yourself you don't like others taking credit for your work. Sirius should be free. He's suffered long enough." 

Voldemort laughed long and hard, causing Harry to see red. He dug his fingernails into his hips to calm his anger, threatening to flood over. "Harry, my boy, as much as I'd love to see Wormtail suffer under the kiss, I'm afraid I do not send my people to the other half. Think of something else." 

The calming potion Harry drank began to wear off, and the trembling returned full force. Severus, ever the watchful one, noticed the effects immediately and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small flask and uncorked it, holding it to Harry's lips. "Drink this, Potter." he said, tipping it up. "What are his injuries, my Lord?" Severus asked. 

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. He has a lot of marks on his backside. Then Wormtail bashed his head on the tub, he looks like he has a concussion, or something." Harry sank down in the tub to wash the suds from his hair. When he came back up, Voldemort handed him a bar of soap. "Scrub all that filth off your body, boy. Severus needs to check you over for other injuries." Harry sighed, just wanting to die.

Voldemort walked from the restroom to the bedroom, and sat in the overstuffed chair. Thoughts of Harry lying on the floor clouded his mind. 'He's a weakness,..' he thought to himself, 'but all dark lord's need a weakness, don't they?'


	5. Voldemort's Mirror

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 5: Voldemort's Mirror 

Severus Snape helped Harry out of the deep sunken bathtub and handed him a towel to dry off. He shook his head as he looked at him with confusion and sadness. "Listen, I know what you're thinking, but you must never speak of it here. Now, lay down on the rug and stay quiet." Harry nodded and walked slowly over to the rug. As he laid down, he winced and yelped in pain. "Your ribs, do they hurt?" Asked Severus. Harry nodded again. 

Severus looked over Harry carefully, noting all his injuries. He poured various potions down the boy's throat, and rubbed salve over his back and hips. "Did the muggle ever play with you, Harry?" Severus asked without emotion. 

Harry cringed. "Define play, please." He replied. 

"Did he rape you?" he asked with a slight cringe.

Harry felt his eyes begin to water and his breath catching. He shook his head, but continued. "He tried, sir, but he couldn't. He was very drunk and he couldn't make it work." 

Severus frowned. "Have you ever had sex before?" Green eyes squeezed shut with a sharp cringe, but he shook his head again. 

He leaned over the boy and rolled him onto his back gently. Harry adjusted his towel quickly, avoiding Snape's eyes. "That mark on your cheek looks new." he commented. 

Harry touched his cheek, running his fingers over the swelling. "Wormtail hit me. He hit me so hard I fell in the bath, hence the large bump on my head." 

Severus ran his long, potion stained fingers along Harry's ribs. "Do you want me to tell Dumbledore, Harry?" He whispered. 

Harry shook his head. "Snape, don't ever tell anyone, ever. I don't want anyone else to get hurt or killed over me, not even you. I don't care about anyone anymore, except Ron, Hermione and Sirius, and they'll be the only ones who would attempt to save me anyways. Dumbledore doesn't, he made that crystal clear the day he sent me back to uncle Vernon after I begged him not to." 

Snape sneered. "He knew what your uncle was doing to you?" he asked. 

Harry shrugged. "I didn't tell him, but I think he knew. I hinted a lot. The Weasley's said they would take me in, but he refused, said Voldemort would look there." 

Severus tipped his head to the side, feeling a pang of guilt. He honestly thought of Harry as a tool himself, not as a fragile young man. "Ok, Harry. I won't tell anyone about you. If I can help it, I'll make this as painless as I possibly can when he decides to kill you." 

Harry smiled softly and reached up and touched Severus' cheek. "Thank you, Professor." He replied softly. 

Severus closed his eyes and pushed the guilt away quickly. "Ok then," he said as he pulled the boy to his feet, "examination over, you may get dressed now." 

Harry walked over to the neatly folded pile of clothing on the sink. He found a dressing gown and a pair of boxers and slid them on, carefully, over the salves. His head swam with dizziness as he pulled the nightshirt over his head and he stumbled, grasping the sink. Severus walked over and finished dressing the boy and picked him up into his arms. Harry curled up in Severus' grasp, smelling the spilled potions covering his cloak. He thought quickly about his friends and felt his eyes well up again. 

Severus walked out into the bedroom and laid Harry into the bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest. "These potions will make you very sleepy, Harry. Rest now." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Severus speak to Voldemort one last time as he drifted off into darkness.

"We should talk in your chambers, my Lord." Severus said. Voldemort nodded and they both walked quietly out of the room. They walked silently back to Voldemort's chambers. 

When they entered, Severus sat down in the chair opposite of Voldemort's chair. "He has a concussion, it's slight, nothing to worry about really. The wounds on his back will be healed within a day or so. He doesn't have much scarring underneath. I'd of thought with all the back injuries he had that he'd been raped, but he says his uncle only tried once, and couldn't achieve an erection because he was too drunk. Disgusting muggles, honestly." 

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed into slits. "Anything else, Severus?" Severus nodded. "A few bruised ribs... they'll heal fast. He's a strong boy, a bit underweight, but healthy. I believe that is all, my Lord."

Voldemort sighed. "I'm going to keep him, Severus. I know, I know... he's a weakness. I've told myself that over and over. I just want to keep him. I want him healthy and strong, soon. No one must ever find out his location, do you understand me?" Severus nodded. "I know that fool Dumbledore has you spy on me, Severus, but I know you are still one of my best death eaters." 

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Voldemort held his hand up to silence him. "Do you really think I'm that thick? It matters not. Do not tell the old fool the boy is with me. He gave himself to me, and I just choose not to kill him. Do you understand?" 

Severus swallowed hard and nodded quickly.

Voldemort stood up and paced the room, as Severus watched him closely. "Now, what to do about Wormtail." He said as he thought deeply. "Maybe I will turn him in to be kissed, for Harry.." 

Severus frowned. "With all due respect, my Lord, but wouldn't that allow Sirius Black to be free?" 

Voldemort laughed. "You really hate that man, don't you?" 

Severus furrowed his brow. "Yes, I'm afraid I do." 

Voldemort laughed again, loudly. "Well, maybe it will be a fair punishment to you and Wormtail if I allowed the man to be free again. Yes, I think it would." Voldemort walked over to his mirror. "Go home now, Severus. I need time alone." 

Severus bowed and walked to the fireplace. Voldemort heard Severus floo away and quickly began to pull his robes off. 

Voldemort ran his fingers up and down his chest, feeling for any imperfections. He turned to see his back in the mirror, marveling at the tight muscles that formed as he craned his neck. He ran his hands over his backside and smiled brightly. He turned back around and down at himself. He grinned back at himself,

recapturing the feelings he had long ago stored away. He could be kind, sort-of. He could be gentle, and he could be sexy. 'I could still be.. me, and have a life, as well. He could have a life. Who's to say we can't when I rule half the bloody wizarding world!?' he thought, his eyelids fluttering over his gaze, blurring the lovely image in front of him. 

Voldemort fell back onto his bed and relaxed. He'd have to get word to Lucius, about keeping the boy. No one must ever know he was here. He reached over and pulled on his robe as he walked to his fireplace. He threw some floo-powder into the fire pit and yelled "Lucius Malfoy!." 

Almost instantly, Lucius' silver locked face appeared in front of him. "My Lord, what can I do for you?" he asked. 

Voldemort smiled. "Ah, Lucius, I needed to tell you about Harry." 

Lucius' eyebrows raised a bit. "Did you kill him, my Lord?" 

Voldemort shook his head. "No, no, I've decided I'm keeping him. I know, he's a weakness.. but I want him, and he's given himself to me." Lucius allowed a small smile to escape his lips. Voldemort snorted. "What's so funny?" 

Lucius laughed openly and said "I sort of figured you would, my Lord... he's a beautiful boy. You deserve only the best, and what could be better than Harry Potter?" 

Voldemort grinned. "I agree, he is perfect for my tastes, Lucius. I have a few small problems though that I want to get out of the way. I need you to tell Draco never to mention to anyone, that Harry is here. That includes Crabbe and Goyle." 

Lucius nodded. "Consider it done, my Lord. What else?" 

Voldemort scowled. "That muggle family Harry lived with... they hurt him, played with him. I want them dead. I took care of the backstabber Snape, he won't talk. Oh! And Wormtail.. tried to have his way with Harry when he was bathing. I had asked him not to go near the boy, and he did anyways. How foolish of him. He's got a special surprise waiting for him. I'll tell you about that later." Lucius' eyes lit up. He hated Wormtail more than Snape. "I would like it very much if you could deal with the muggles for me. Perhaps have Draco help. It would be excellent training, without the risk of retaliation." 

Lucius nodded again. "Yes, my Lord, that is an excellent idea." 

Voldemort yawned and stretched. "That is all for now, Lucius. Just tell Draco to keep his trap shut and kill the muggles, I'll deal with the rest." 

Lucius bowed and flashed out of the green fire.

************************************

Lucius walked casually up the steps to Draco's room. As he knocked on his door, he heard a high-pitched yelp! Along with ruffling of sheets. "Draco? Are you alright?" He shouted to the door. 

"Umm yeah. Come in, father." Draco shouted back. 

Lucius walked in and stared at his son laying on his bed. His hair was disheveled and his sheets twisted around his lean form. "You have a moment, or would you like to keep masturbating, son?" 

Draco flushed bright crimson and pulled the sheet over his head. "No,... I have a minute." He said from under the sheet. 

Lucius chuckled and sat on the edge of Draco's bed. "Voldemort has told me he is keeping Potter, for himself." 

Draco sprang up, staring back at his father, his heart pounding in his chest. "Forever?" he asked. 

"Yes, forever, son. He also asked me if you would kindly not share his whereabouts to anyone, including Crabbe and Goyle." 

Draco tutted at his father. "Like I'd ever tell either of them about this, honestly father." 

Lucius smiled. "I know, I know, I just had to say it though. There is one other thing Voldemort asked me to ask you, and it's your decision, Draco. He asked me to kill Harry's muggle family. They hurt the boy badly, or something. Voldemort's gotten all sappy over it ." 

Draco scowled. "Muggles? They did what to him? Oh Merlin... my Harry??" 

Lucius put his hand up. "Yes, you're... what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing. Continue, please."

Lucius shook it off. "My Lord asked me if you would like to help snuff them out. It would be great training for you and since they are muggles, they can't fight back." 

Draco sat back against his headboard and thought quietly. Harry's muggle family hurt him. How could he allow this? How could anyone allow him to live there with that happening? Was this why he surrendered himself to the Dark Lord? 'Probably, yes.' he thought. It made sense now. Harry at school worried about Voldemort and Harry at home worried about his family attacking him. The hate for the muggles grew steadily stronger and his wishing to watch them die felt like a pretty good idea now. 

Lucius gently shook his son's shoulder. "Well, Draco? It's completely up to you, you know." 

Draco faced his father again. "I'd love to, father." 

Lucius smiled. 'Voldemort was right... it is a good day.' he said to himself, before kissing his son's forehead goodnight.


	6. Harry's Deal

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 6: Harry's Deal

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger paced the aisles of the Hogwarts Express searching for their friend, Harry Potter. "He's not here, Ron. Something's happened to him, I know it." Hermione said as she grasped Ron's arm. 

"Look! There's Malfoy. Let's go ask him." Ron replied. 

Hermione nodded and followed Ron into Draco's compartment. 

"What do you want, Weasel?" Snapped Draco, looking up from the book he had just opened. 

"Umm, I was hoping maybe you saw Harry, or knew where he might be." Ron replied. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure I have, he's sitting right here next to me under an invisibility cloak." 

Ron snarled. 

"Honestly you two, I'm not the golden boy's keeper. Isn't that what you keep the mudblood around for?" Draco said, pointing to Hermione. 

Ron gripped the edges of the compartment door tightly. "Don't you call her that, you disgusting ferret!" He shouted. 

Hermione turned to Ron and placed her hand on his arm. "Let's go, Ron. He doesn't know anything. We'll just see Dumbledore after the Sorting Ceremony. 

Draco smirked at Ron. Ron snarled back and left. The blond Slytherin leaned back into his seat and let out a deep sigh. He then smiled to himself at a job well done. 

*************************************

Harry quietly walked up the steps of # 4 Privet drive and slowly opened his bedroom door. He tried to make as little noise as possible, after sneaking outside to let Hedwig out to deliver a letter to Ron. He knew his uncle had been drinking heavily that evening, and knowing how he gets when he's drunk, it was best to be as quiet as possible. 

As the latch clicked into place, he heard a loud creak from his mattress behind him, He whirled around and saw Uncle Vernon sitting on his bed. 

"Where have you been, boy?" He shouted. 

Harry flinched and reached behind him for the door handle. "I umm... I had to go out for a moment, that's all, uncle. I didn't do anything bad." 

Vernon stood up as best he could and pushed his large frame towards Harry, as the boy attempted to pull the door open behind him. Slamming into him with all his weight, he crushed the small boy between himself and the door, oddly trapping his arm behind his back causing him to cry out in pain. 

Vernon pulled the boy away from the door and dragged him to the bed. He held Harry up to him by his arms and shook him until Harry's glasses fell noiselessly to the floor. "Listen to me, freak! You will not send that owl off from this house again! The neighbors will see it. Do you understand me?" He let one of Harry's arms go and slapped him hard across his face with fury. 

Harry's hand flew up to his cheek and he cringed, knowing the beating was coming again. Vernon looked down at the boy, through drunken eyes and noticed how pretty he looked without his glasses on. 

Vernon licked his fat, purple lips as Harry squinted up at him. "Come on, boy. Give uncle a kiss." 

Harry pulled back. "What? Are you mad?" he asked loudly.

Vernon narrowed his brow and punched Harry square in the gut, knocking the wind from him and doubling him over. He took this opportunity to turn the boy around and shove him onto his bed. 

Harry could feel Vernon's hands on his back, pulling his shirt up, scratching and biting him roughly. He could feel Vernon's tongue rubbing over the painful cuts, lapping up the blood flowing from them. He struggled to pull himself up by the headboard of his bed, but Vernon was straddling his hips by now, crushing him down into the mattress. 

"Uncle Vernon, please get off me!" he cried. 

He felt Vernon's hands leave his back and heard the sounds of a belt being unbuckled and panicked, flailing and kicking his legs, pounding the walls with his fists and screaming as loud as he could. Vernon quickly unfastened his belt and unzipped his large trousers with one hand, and used the other hand to shove Harry's face deep into his pillow. 

Harry clawed at the hand holding his head down desperately. He could feel his uncle shifting over him, jerking his hips, and thrusting his other arm back and forth. 

Harry began to lose his will to breath and slowly his arms and legs fell down onto the bed. The knock at the bedroom door caused Vernon to jerk the boy's head up quickly, and he gasped hard, sucking in much needed air. He screamed at the door as loudly as he could through deep breaths. "Help me!"

He woke up screaming, loudly, tearing at his sheets. "Harry! Calm down, it was a dream, boy!" He heard someone say. His eyes instantly scanned the room and found Voldemort seated at his chair at the side of his bed. He put his hand to his heart and willed it to slow down. His breathing was ragged and heavy. As the panic subsided, he mustered the courage to speak. "When are you going to kill me, Voldemort?" he said sternly. "I can't take this anymore." 

Voldemort laughed hard. Harry kept his eyes locked onto Voldemort's. "Harry, my dear, sweet boy. I hardly think it's worth killing you, anymore. I don't intend to kill you at all, as a matter of fact." 

Harry tilted his head to the side, as a small curious puppy would. "Why not? I thought..." 

Voldemort silenced him with his finger over his lips. "Harry, you're going live with me now. I ask nothing of you, except for you to give yourself to me, like you did in your letter. I won't ask you to be on my side, I won't punish anyone you love anymore. I will send Peter to the Ministry for you. All I ask is that you give yourself to me fully. I will take care of you from now on." 

Harry stared in disbelief at these words. "You really mean that? You'll get Sirius cleared? You won't hurt anyone else? Please tell me if you really mean that!" He shouted. "I won't have to be a death eater? I won't have to go back to uncle Vernon or have visions anymore?" 

Voldemort nodded. "That's correct, Harry. I won't humiliate you, nor parade you around, as you might think I'd do. I won't let anyone else touch you. I won't mark you. You just stay here with me, and never worry again about anything." 

Harry inhaled deeply. How could an offer that sounded so good, feel so bad? "I want to say yes so badly. I want to, but.. I .. feel.. guilty." He said softly. 

"That's Dumbledore talking in your head. That old fool used you like a tool. Can't you see that, Harry? He made me hate you as he made you hate me!" 

Harry shook his head. "No, I hate you because you killed my parents." 

Voldemort cringed. "Touche'. Harry, don't let your pride interfere this time. You are a very brave boy who has been through too many bad things. Isn't it time you had a life? Isn't it time Sirius had a life? I'll spare the Weasley's and your mudblood friend Draco always tells me about if you just say 'Yes'."

Harry looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "You won't let anyone else touch me? You swear?" he asked softly. 

"Harry, if anyone even tries to touch you, they will be dead before they can pull their hand back." 

Harry closed his eyes. "Even Severus and Lucius?" 

Voldemort smirked. "Even Severus and Lucius. Harry, say it. You know you want to. Just say it." 

Harry looked back into Voldemort's eyes. He was trembling so hard the bed began to vibrate. "Yes, I'll do it, Voldemort." he replied in a small voice. "I'll do it." 

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Voldemort reached up to brush them away. Harry flinched for a second, but relaxed into the touch. "You made the right choice, Harry. Never feel bad about that. You deserve a life too. How dare they ask a child to save them from me. How dare they think you could handle the pressure. I'll take this very slowly, kitten. I won't hurt you. Not unless you deserve it. But I think you'll be a good boy for me."

Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle. Handing it to Harry, he said "Drink this, kitten. I want you to relax right now." 

Harry took the bottle in his trembling fingers and pulled the cork out. He drank the potion down and realized it was a calming potion, although it tasted much stronger. He winced at the taste, but managed to swallow the whole thing. 

Voldemort helped Harry from his bed and sent him to the lavatory to clean up. When he returned, Voldemort pulled Harry into his arms, and Harry leaned into the touch, placing his head in Voldemort's chest. 

Voldemort cupped Harry's chin and lifted his head up. He leaned in and placed his full lips over Harry's for a chaste kiss. Harry swallowed hard despite the potion. The lips were soft and warm and the boy closed his eyes, allowing it to happen as best he could. 

The Dark Lord broke the kiss and smiled down at his boy. "You did very good, Harry. I'm very proud of your bravery. I think that will be all for right now though, you must be starving. Lucius told me you refused to eat yesterday."

Harry breathed in deeply. He was hungry, very hungry. He looked up at Voldemort and nodded. "I am, umm Voldemort." 

Voldemort frowned. "You may call me Tom, kitten. Only you may call me that. I prefer the name Voldemort being associated with fear and destruction, not here." 

"Ok then, Tom." Harry said quietly. 

"Get dressed, there are robes in the lavatory for you to wear. Then we'll go have some breakfast." 

Harry backed away from Tom and walked into the lavatory. 

Tom smiled and touched his lips. The boy was so willing to have a decent life, he'd kiss the man who killed his parents. How utterly unbelievable. 

Harry dressed quickly, and ran his fingers over his lips. The man wasn't the monster he saw in the graveyard. It couldn't be him. He looked so much more like the boy he met in the diary. Beautiful in all his evil. Only his eyes could give him away. Those filthy, red eyes. Nothing like Draco's eyes, nothing.

Harry shook off his nervousness and exited the restroom. Tom held out his hand and Harry took it. He led the boy up to the dining room area of the mansion. 

Harry looked around in awe of his new surroundings. The place was exquisite. He felt if he touched anything, he'd probably break something, and opted never to touch a single thing in the home.

As they sat down in the dining room, Gilly appeared next to Tom and informed him that Master Lucius was here to see him. "Oh, do ask Lucius to join us, Gilly." 

Gilly bowed and disappeared. Harry's heart sank. His fear of Lucius rivaled his of Voldemort. Even under the heavy calming potion, his hand shook nervously in his lap. 

Tom leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Do calm yourself, kitten. Lucius is one of my servants, and will show nothing but respect to you from now on. Do you understand?" 

Harry nodded but kept his eyes in his lap. Tom sighed, and looked up as the elder Malfoy entered the dining room. "Ah Lucius, please have a seat." He bowed to his master then spotted Harry seated next to him, turning a curious gaze to Tom. 

He sat down as Tom smirked at him. "Lucius, I believe you've met Harry before, have you not?" 

Lucius smirked back in a way that made Harry think of Draco. "Of course we've met. I'm only too happy to say I'm glad to reacquaint myself with him this time under these circumstances." 

Harry fidgeted around and bit his lower lip, hearing the sarcasm in the man's voice. 

Tom looked over to Harry and lightly tapped his hands. "Stop that, kitten. It's improper in front of guests."

Lucius bit his tongue to stop the giggles threatening to escape. 

Harry sat up and put his hands to his sides, no good upsetting things worse. 

As breakfast arrived, Lucius and Tom began discussing their plans, and Harry tuned them out, not wanting to know for the first time in his life, what could happen. He ate as much as he could, which wasn't very much, and rested his fork on his plate quietly. 

"About what we talked about last evening, my Lord. It is being arranged, and Draco has agreed to assist me. He seems quite enthusiastic about it, in fact." Tom smiled. He always knew Draco would take after his father. 


	7. Lucius' Sadistic Side

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling. 

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 7: Lucius' Sadistic Side

Draco Malfoy walked to his potions class in a daze. The rumor mill was circulating, and they were saying that Harry Potter had run away. His muggle relatives were contacted and confirmed that he did, in fact, leave home on his own two nights before. He had stolen all of his uncle's money from his wallet and ran out the door, taking no luggage with him. 

Draco felt a bit ill, listening to the talk. As he walked into the potions classroom, he stopped briefly to sneer at all the Gryffindorks as they huddled together and wept for their savior. 

"Buggar off, you dirty ferret!" Ron shouted. 

"20 points from Gryffindor for using that language in my classroom, Mr. Weasley." Snape said without emotion. Ron sighed and leaned back into Hermione.

Snape cleared his throat and garnered the attention from the classroom. "I know what you are all whining about, but it's clearly a fact that Mr. Potter run away from his home, and was not kidnapped. I can assure you when his fun-time and money runs out, he'll turn up. Now if you please, gather your ingredients I had you write down over summer break, so we can begin this potion." 

Draco smiled up at his professor and Snape nodded in return.

******************************************************

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for Harry. He moved into Tom's rooms and was allowed free reign over the mansion. He spent most of his time in the library, reading about light and dark magic, from books thought not to exist. 

He grew to almost enjoy Tom's presence, although a small guilty feeling would creep inside his heart whenever he would try and let himself go. 

Tom had mentioned calming potions weren't working anymore, and they would have to try something stronger soon. Perhaps a lust potion. Harry simply could not get past the kissing part and Tom was growing quickly impatient. 

Harry tried to not think about Hogwarts, or Ron and Hermione. He tried to block out Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, staring into his soul. He tried to turn his thoughts on Peter Pettigrew, who was now sitting in the Ministry of Magic's custody. Sirius would finally get his trial, and he would be a free man soon. Harry knew deep inside Sirius would rather still be in hiding, than know he was forever trapped in Riddle House with the man who murdered his best friends and framed him. His heart sank, and he leaned back into the soft leather chair he rested in. 

Lucius Malfoy watched the young boy across the library intently. This was a new game for him. He simply adored watching the boy wander around, staring at everything with wide eyes, and nervously fumbling around whenever a death eater came close to him. 

He enjoyed watching him brood over his choices the best, though. The boy's face would change with emotion at any given moment, from sheer bliss, to downright anger with each though that crossed his mind. What Lucius would give to read his thoughts in these moments. How badly he wanted to run up to Harry and shake him so hard until he collapsed and maybe watch him as he struggled to regain his composure, as he easily could when he noticed anyone was watching him. He silently chuckled to himself. That would be very interesting, indeed.

He'd occasionally let the boy notice he was watching him, and smirk when Harry would look up at him. He didn't hate the boy, not anymore. He didn't pity him either. He was just fascinated with him. 

He enjoyed making swift movements when he was close to Harry, watching him flinch in the corner of his eye. He had learned that shouting the word "Boy!" would make Harry tremble in fear and cower in small spaces. He'd have to use that one sparingly, as not to wear it out too quickly. 

He loved coming home for dinner and telling Narcissa all the juicy details of the mental torture he had put the boy through that day. She very much wanted to meet him herself, and try a few of them out on him. Yes, fun for the whole family! Narcissa would probably fall in love with the sweet cherub face and coo all over him. Women are like that. 

Lucius growled quietly, sizing up his prey as Harry's eyelashes began to flutter closed, indicating sleep oncoming in the large chair. Yes, maybe it was time to walk by and drop a few heavy books by the boy, to see his reaction.

Lucius opened the book in front of him and began to read the passages, intending on allowing Harry to fall into a deep sleep before he had his 'fun'. He outlined many ways to torture a muggle that he had never thought of himself. Impressed, he looked down at the new list he had created, and smiled. The Dursleys were in for one hell of a surprise. 

A slight whimpering sound caused him to look up quickly. 'Suffering in the library? Where? What am I missing? Why wasn't I invited??' he thought, scanning the large room quickly. His eyes rested on the small boy, curled up on the leather chair. Harry whimpered again, a bit more loudly this time, and shifted uneasily. 'Oh this is too much. The boy is having a nightmare right here in front of me.' Lucius grinned broadly. 

He rested his elbows on the desk in front of him and cupped his handsome face in his hands, staring straight at the boy. If only he had brought popcorn. This show couldn't get much better. 

Harry ground his teeth and twisted in his large robes as he struggled with an unknown tormentor. His arms began to flail about, reaching up to the ceiling, then suddenly pulled over his face, as if to shield himself. His 

chest heaved up and down, in short, quick breaths. His legs curled up into his chest and his small shoes dangled over the edge of the chair. 

Lucius was in heaven. He thought about putting this memory into a Pensieve, at least to show his family during the holidays. 

Harry screamed finally, loudly and thoroughly. "No!" 

Lucius looked up and silently thanked the gods for this wonderful performance. He looked back to Harry. He was now fighting his own robes, grasping them and tugging them away from his skin. 

Harry sat up suddenly, his eyes shot open, his mouth twisted in a sneer, and he simply tipped over, off the huge chair. Lucius clapped his hands together softly, as not to disturb the boy. 

Harry fell flat on his face with a dull *thud*, his arms and legs sprawled out, spread eagle. He lay there for almost a full minute before looking around the room. When his tear-streaked face finally emerged from the library floor, he spotted Lucius almost instantly. 

Lucius smirked at the boy, and closed his book. Harry scowled back, showing teeth. He simply rolled his eyes and gathered his belongings up and left the room, completely satiated for the day.

Harry closed his eyes and buried his legs into his chest, clutching his knees with his arms, tightly. He lay on his side for a few minutes, until he gathered the courage to pull himself together. 

He shook off the nightmare and began to think of the last few weeks he had stayed in Riddle House. Staying in Tom's chambers had proved to be.. interesting, to say the least. Tom actually had a decent sense of humor around the boy, and usually never spoke of 'business' while they spent time together. Tom spent many hours in front of his mirror, rediscovering his old body, touching it, tasting it, remembering long lost feelings he had buried so long ago. Harry could spend all day watching the man learn to love himself all over again. It was becoming an art form for Tom. 

*******************************************

Tom pretended to enjoy Harry's stories about his friends and godfather. He would indulge the boy into talking about them, just to see him smile a bit. On rare occasions, Harry would forget what he was talking about and mention the Dursleys, suddenly snapping his jaw together and grow silent. He would rock himself in his chair, hugging his knees and drift off into a waking dream world, filled with horrid memories. 

Tom frowned. Those awful muggles ruined a part of Harry he really wanted to see. They drove the sexuality and happiness from the boy in a way he could never have thought of, and it pissed him off. Maybe he should let the boy watch fat uncle Vernon get his.

Tom worked feverishly, day and night, on finding a potion that would allow Harry to respond to him without using lust or love potions. He wanted this from the boy, desperately. If he wanted to rape someone, he could

do that to anyone. This wasn't power he was looking for in the boy, not anymore. He had him, he could force the boy to do anything he wanted, but he wanted Harry to freely come to him, and to make him feel love, something he never felt before. After a tough day cursing muggles, and dodging aurors, he wanted to dive into the small piece of heaven that he hid in his bedroom.

He sat at his desk, sifting through ancient parchment. His fingers lightly dug into his scalp, scratching an unknown itch, as his knee tapped the underside of his desk. A light knocking at his office door snapped him from his deep thinking. "Enter." he said, without looking over. 

He heard the door quietly click open, then closed and heard soft footsteps saunter towards him and looked up to Nagini, who was laying in her soft bedding in the corner, to see what her expression was. Her eyes softened as she watched the form walk towards her master and Tom grinned. He felt a small hand lightly touch his shoulder and he turned his head to look into the lovely green eyes. 

Harry was weeping openly, furiously wiping off tears and attempting to lighten his breathing. 

Tom held his arms out to the boy, and Harry entered the embrace willingly. Tom pulled his seat back a bit from the desk and pulled the boy into his lap. 

Harry crushed his face in Tom's velvet covered chest and heaved in deep breaths. 

Tom ran his fingers through the unruly black hair and rested his chin on top of Harry's shoulder. "What happened, kitten?" he purred softly in the boy's ear. 

Harry sniffled and leaned back, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Nightmare." is all he replied. 

Tom sighed. "When will you tell me about these nightmares, Harry? I can stop them." 

Harry let a loud sob escape. He shoved his face back into Tom's chest, and the Dark Lord grimaced, imagining the tears and snot collecting on his fresh robes. 

"I survive them... and I should never forget." he heard against his chest. 

Tom bit his tongue. Yes, he'd have to ask Lucius if he would kindly bring uncle Vernon here. Maybe Harry shouldn't see his demise, but he now desperately wanted to.


	8. Dinner with The Malfoys

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 8: Dinner with the Malfoys

Severus Snape looked up at the classroom door at the timid third-year Ravenclaw clearing her throat to get his attention. "Yes, Miss Hunter?" he asked. 

"Sir, Headmaster would like to see Draco Malfoy in his office now, he said to tell him the password is 'almond kisses'. 

Snape nodded and turned his direction to Draco, who was already gathering his belongings into his arms. Draco stood up, and smirked at the Gryffindors one last time before gliding gracefully to the door.

"Almond kisses." Draco spoke and the two stone gargoyles parted. He rode the stone steps to Dumbledore's office pondering on what he was needed for. "Ah, have a seat, my boy." Dumbledore said as he waved his hand over the chair in front of him. 

Draco sat quietly, passing on the lemondrops Dumbledore had to offer. "Well, I'm afraid I have some rather sad news to inform you, Mr. Malfoy. Your grandmother has passed away." 

Draco's eyes lit up. That was the signal. It was time to go home and finally get his shot at helping rid the world of the Dursleys, forever. He faked a horror-filled gasp and let his eyes tear up, just as he was taught.

"Your father is downstairs in the main entrance, waiting for you. I have asked all the professors to gather your homework, so you may take it with you. I am very sorry for your loss, Draco." He said with a sad twinkle in his eye.

Draco held back a growl, he hated that twinkle. "Go gather your belongings, and meet your father. He'll have your homework by now, I'm sure. I'll see you next week, my boy." 

Draco nodded mutely and walked out. He laughed to himself. Oh course his grandmother had died. She had been dead for over eight months, but it was never revealed to anyone outside of the family, or Voldemort. The announcement would be the perfect alibi, as even death eaters loved their mothers, don't they? 

*

Lucius and Draco walked towards Hogsmeade side by side. "They cleared Sirius Black today." Lucius said.

Draco scoffed. "Oh goody." 

Lucius laughed. "That should make 'kitten' happy." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who is 'kitten'?" 

Lucius laughed again, lightly holding his stomach as if it hurt. "Oh Merlin, 'kitten' is Harry. Voldemort calls him 'kitten'." 

Now both of Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?" he asked. 

Lucius just nodded, silently. They stopped at looked at each other before both burst into fits of laughter. Ah, it was good to have Draco home again.

After flooing home from Hogsmeade, Lucius sat down to lunch with his lovely family. Draco told his parents all about the school breaking down after learning Harry Potter was missing and how they were just finally pulling themselves back together. 

Lucius told Draco all about his new obsession with Harry, and not to ruin it for him. Draco was impressed. "Oh, I almost forgot, son. Voldemort has asked me if you would do him a favor over this week." Lucius said. 

"What's he want me to do?" asked Draco. 

"He wants you to spend the week with 'kitten', while we gather the Dursleys." 

Draco's jaw dropped. "What? I thought I could get to help torture them! You promised!" He shouted to his father. 

Lucius beamed. 'That's my boy.' he thought to himself. "Of course you can help. They'll be brought to the mansion, in which you'll already be there. Voldemort wants very much to be a part of the abduction now

and he needs someone to watch Harry for him while we're away. This is going to take some time, and the boy simply can't be left alone. Plus, he wants you be nice to him, and try to convince him to take dreamless

sleep potions when he sleeps. Rubbish, I say. The boy is simply much funnier after a few good nightmares!" 

Draco smiled. "Sure, I'll do it. If Voldemort trusts me alone with his 'kitten'." 

They all laughed.

* * *

Narcissa rushed around the manor shooing away house elves and yelling obscenities to her husband and son. "You two had better be ready in an hour! Voldemort will be so cross if we're late!" 

Lucius chuckled, while getting dressed in his finest robes. He knew Narcissa was overly excited about meeting Harry, she never threw such a fuss when they were to dine with Voldemort before. She changed her clothing at least 14 times already and primped her hair up after each dressing. 

Draco seemed to be in wonderful spirits himself. How odd that one boy could change the personalities of so many people, just with his presence. Not that Lucius himself couldn't do that, but the personality usually just wet themselves and cried a lot. 

Lucius and Narcissa each held one of Draco's hands and they apparated themselves outside Riddle House. No floo powder was going to mess up their clothing tonight. 

As they entered, Tom sauntered up to them and offered his arm to Narcissa. She swooned at Tom's new appearance and practically leapt onto his arm. 

Draco stood in shock. The Dark Lord was human again. He actually looked... good. He stood about two inches taller than Draco himself, which was no small matter, he himself had surpassed his father by an inch this past summer. His body was sadly covered by thick, heavy robes, but Draco shrugged that off. More to the imagination. 

Tom scanned the grown boy over quickly, before leading Narcissa to the ballroom. Draco has always been a handsome child, but he was so mature and masculine now. He was broad and pale, and stood tall. He imagined Draco on his hands and knees, crawling up his bed, stalking his kitten, while he lay quietly under satin sheets. It would be beautiful. Such a masculine man and his effeminate kitten, tangled up together in long limbs, panting and sweating, while he watched. Tom licked his lips, then quickly willed the thoughts away. 'Later, we have time for that later.'

Before entering the ballroom, Tom stopped his guests and cautioned them. "I haven't decided yet as to let Harry know about his relatives. It would be best if we didn't discuss them openly while he's present." All three nodded quickly. "He's extremely shy. I do hope you make him feel comfortable this evening. The name 'Malfoy' seems to upset him for some reason." Tom's eyebrow arched up, and he smirked. 

Lucius and Draco coughed in unison to cover their giggles. 

As they entered the lavish ballroom, Draco scanned the room and saw Harry sitting on a large chair. His hands fidgeted with the button on his cuff as his feet nervously swung back and forth over the edge of the chair. His head was resting in his chest, and he looked so small, but at least it seemed he had put on a bit of weight. 

Harry looked up slowly when he heard the them enter. He looked over each of them quietly. Lucius smiled at Harry, causing the boy to flinch. "Hello Harry." he said. 

Narcissa studied the boy intently. Her eyes drifted over his short, messy black hair to the scar peeking out from under his long bangs on his forehead. She studied his eyes, and found the colour of them fascinating. His slightly upturned nose softened the sharp cheekbones and the pouty red lips quivered softly. She thought he looked like a baby-doll. Something she could dress up, and cuddle when she felt lonely. 

Tom turned to Harry and waved to him to sit by them. 

Harry reluctantly got up and walked over to the other four and sat between the dark Lord and Narcissa. "Harry, I know that you've already met Mr. Malfoy and young Draco, but I'd like you to meet Narcissa, Draco's mother and Mr. Malfoy's wife." Harry looked up at the beautiful woman. He had seen her before, at the quidditch world cup. She seemed to have lost the appearance of disgust he associated her face with last time. 

She smiled softly to him. "Hello, Harry. It's wonderful to finally meet you." 

Harry smiled. She seemed sincere. "It's very nice to meet you, as well, Mrs. Malfoy." he replied. 

"Please, call me Narcissa, Harry. It would mean a lot to me." she said, again sincerely. 

Harry blushed. "Alright, Narcissa." 

Lucius rolled his eyes. He knew it, she fell for him... women.

The evening began pleasant enough. Lucius only caused Harry to flinch three times so far, and Draco avoided sneering at him when Tom was looking. Narcissa cooed and touched his arm many times, commenting on his pretty eyes and how she knew ways to make his hair lay flat. Tom chuckled as Harry's eyes lit up, listening to Narcissa gush all over the boy. 

Harry listened with interest as the four others talked about the world outside Riddle Mansion, and how they seemed to rather have normal lives. He'd imagined this evening would be filled with talking about death, and destruction, screaming mudbloods sprawled out on the floors, chains rattling, etcetera. This was never what he pictured. Lucius sipping champagne, Draco asking him about brooms with few rude remarks, Tom laughing loudly at bad jokes, Narcissa rubbing his back for comfort while she tugged at strands of his flyaway hair to make them lay straight. 

*

After dinner, they returned to the ballroom for brandy, Narcissa insisting Harry sit next to her, again. Harry leapt into the chair next to her and grinned shyly. "You are so small, Harry, and so pale. Like a little china-doll. I should just take you home with me, and set you on my mantle." 

Draco cringed. "Mum, honestly, you make it sound like he's a baby. You never fawned over me like that." Narcissa looked over to Draco and grabbed him up in her arms, pulling him into her small lap. He blushed and held his weight off her legs, for fear of crushing her, but he returned the embrace. 

"Aww, is my baby jealous?" She cooed, rocking Draco in her arms. 

Tom looked over at the image of the small woman cuddling her son in her arms, and shook his head at Lucius. He simply shrugged back, and mouthed the word 'My family.' to him. 

"Ah, that reminds me. Have you spoken to Draco about watching Harry for me?" Tom asked quietly. 

Lucius nodded. "He'd be more than happy to, my Lord. I'm quite sure Narcissa wouldn't mind helping as well. I can tell she's taken a liking to him." 

Tom looked back at the three, and smiled. "Yes, she's good with him. He seems to really enjoy her company. Anyways, have Draco return tomorrow morning, I'll speak with him then." 

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius replied, sipping his brandy.

Tom looked back over at Harry, who was opening laughing by now at something Draco said, and Narcissa was blushing scarlet, swatting her son's arm and pushing him off her lap. 

Hating to break up the party, but knowing how late it had become, he stood up, garnering everyone's attention. "I have a long week ahead of me, and I'd like to spend some time with Harry before I depart, so I will bid you all a good evening." 

Harry frowned. "Depart? Are you going somewhere?" His eyes grew narrow, his hands clutched the sides of his chair. 

"Harry, We're not going to talk about this now, I will tell you later." 

Harry looked down. "Ok." he muttered softly. 

Tom walked over to Draco and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Anyways, Harry, Draco has agreed to look after you while I'm away. It won't be more than a week, I promise." 

Harry quickly flashed Tom a "Are you bloody mad???' look but extinguished it quickly, before Draco noticed. He was currently beaming at Tom, as a typical kiss-ass should be.

The Slytherin looked back at the Gryffindor and smirked. "We'll have lots of fun, Harry. This sure will be a great week." 

Harry could feel the sarcasm dripping from the statement. "Yeah, sure Draco, I'm counting the minutes." he said, trying to keep his stomach from flipping. 

Tom walked over and pulled Harry to his feet. "Say goodbye to our guests, Harry." 

Harry turned to Draco, eyes narrowed "Bye, Draco." 

Draco's eyes held a glint of light, something Harry couldn't quite place. "Goodbye, Harry." he said through a sneer. 

Harry snapped his fingers mentally. 'Aha! I know that glint. It's pure evil... lovely.' 

Lucius stood up quickly and faked a lunge at Harry, causing his to step back quickly, throwing his hands up in defense. 

Narcissa tutted her husband and patted Harry's head. "Good evening, Harry. It was so nice to meet you, dear." 

Harry smiled up at her. "I'm glad to have met you too, Narcissa, good night."


	9. Idiot House Elves

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 9: Idiot House Elves

Harry brushed his teeth and pulled on his nightshirt. Tom entered the room quietly and began pulling his own robes off. Harry entered the bed chamber and sat down on the bed, buzzing from the excitement the evening had given him. 

Tom climbed into bed, resting his wand on the small table next to him. Harry climbed under the covers and snuggled up to the man's side.

Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. "Do you miss using magic, Harry?" he whispered in his ear. "Yes." replied the boy. 

Tom reached over to the small table and grabbed a phial of potion. "I want you to drink this, Harry. I need us to get a good nights sleep. No nightmares tonight, ok?" 

Harry nodded and drank the potion reluctantly. He yawned and snuggled back into Tom's embrace. 

"Where did you leave your wand, Harry?" he asked. 

Harry cringed. "Under a loose floorboard in my room under my bed." 

"At your uncle's, correct?" he asked. 

The boy sighed, but nodded. "Yes, at my uncle's."

Tom was so going to enjoy torturing that fat bastard. 

Harry began to drift off into slumber. Tom lifted him up and turned him around so they were facing each other. He watched as the potion took effect and Harry could barely open his eyes. He lifted his chin up softly and placed a light kiss on his lips, before falling to sleep himself.

*********************************************

Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor quickly. Lucius turned to his wife and grinned.

She scowled back and slapped the side of his head. 

"Ow!" he shouted, and Draco flinched back. His mother scared even him at times. 

"Don't you ever terrorize that poor child again, Lucius!" she shouted, stomping off into the manor. 

Lucius rubbed his head and walked in after her, defeated. "You're no fun.." he retorted. 

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "I can be a lot of fun, darling.." She replied, with a sly grin. 

Lucius growled like a tiger and ran to his wife, sweeping her up into his embrace and hurriedly carrying her up the steps, shouting "Goodnight, Draco!". 

Draco's nose scrunched. "Oh, disgusting." he whispered, heading to his own room.

*******************************************

Tom and Harry finished their breakfast quietly in the dining room, before grasping the boy's hand in his, leading him to his study. He sat in his large desk chair and pulled Harry to his lap. 

Harry snuggled into Tom's embrace and looked up at the older man. "Now Harry," Tom began. "I know you're going to be a good boy for me while I'm away. I want you to spend all your time with Draco. I want him to help you with these nightmares, and this shyness problem." 

Harry cringed and looked at his lap. "He doesn't like me, you know." Harry replied. 

"Now that's not true. He just doesn't know you, yet. Forget about school and all the silly things he may have said to upset you. That's his father talking, not him." Tom replied thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head wildly. "I really don't think you understand, Tom. Draco Malfoy isn't just a bully. I saw the look in his eyes. Can't you just lock me up in the dungeon or something, since you obviously can't trust me to stay alone and all. Why do I need a damned babysitter?" 

Tom's eyes narrowed. "Harry, Draco will be watching you while I'm away and that's that. If you refuse to grow up, you force me to treat you like a child! I'm supposed to leave the suicidal Boy-Who-Lived alone in my home? You won't eat. You won't sleep. You can't be left alone, it's as simple as that. Until I see some severe progress in your attitude, this is how it will remain." 

Harry nodded. "You're right, I do need to grow up. But leaving me alone with Malfoy is suicide. If you cared in the least for me, you'd think about it." 

Tom sighed. "Do you realize you are the only thing I have ever allowed myself to care about? I admit it, I care. I do. But I won't allow you to stay here alone."

Harry's eyes followed the beautiful man's lips as he continued to tongue lash him. He blushed pink, thinking about the mouth, and looked away quickly.

Tom cupped his face with his hand, easing him back to look at him again. "Don't be shy, kitten. Tell me what made you blush like that." he said, feeling the stir of lust as the emeralds peered up at him timidly.

Harry shook his head lightly, stifling a grin. "Nothing." he whispered

"Did you want to kiss me?" his Lord asked, pursing his lips, leaning his head in closer to the boy's face. 

He closed his eyes slowly, placing a small kiss on the tip of they boy's nose, pulling back briefly.

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously, wanting another, needing the affection. He leaned in then, placing a chaste kiss over his Lord's top lip, pulling back in a crimson blush.

"That was nice." Tom said with a soft smile. He traced his hands slowly over the collar of the boy's robes, flicking buttons open with graceful fingers.

Harry's breathing became hard and fast, desperately willing the nervousness away, letting Tom do what he wanted for a change. Keeping his arms to his sides by sitting on his hands.

Shoving everything off the top, Tom lifted the boy up, setting him on top of his desk. 

Harry shifted around uneasily, squeezing his eyes shut hard. The hands on his robe moved over his chest, pulling the material away, exposing a light tee shirt. It was pulled up slowly, the hands grazing over his skin. "Relax, kitten. I'll go very slow." he whispered in his ear, letting his breath warm the boy's cheek.

He inhaled softly as the breath moved down, and a tongue tasted his throat. He wondered if Draco's tongue could feel like that. He always had a thing for the nasty Slytherin, even if he hated his guts profusely. Just fantasies, nothing he'd ever admit to.

*Pop!*

Gilly gasped as he apparated into the study. Tom and Harry's heads instantly snapped up and over at the now cowering house elf. The Dark Lord roared in anger, pulling the boy up off the desk and into his chest tightly, before standing. 

Harry scrambled from his embrace, pulling his robes together quickly, his face flushed. 

"How dare you come into this room without permission! From now on you will wait outside any door I am on the other side of and knock! Do you understand me?" Tom lashed at the house elf. His eyes blazing fire, his teeth clenched, causing Harry to grasp Tom's arm lightly, to calm him down. "What is it you want, Gilly?" he asked, anger tingeing the words. 

Gilly lowered himself to his knees to stop them from knocking together. "M-master asked t..to be informed wh-when Draco Malfoy arrived." 

Tom nodded, and glared at the idiot house elf. "Bring him here, Gilly. then go to my chambers and draw Harry a bath. He'll will along shortly. Now get out of my sight!" 

Gilly stood up and bowed as best he could before popping out of the study. Tom sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. 

Harry buttoned his robes quickly and gestured to the door. "I don't want to see Malfoy yet. Walk me back to our room, please." 

Tom walked to the door, and opened it. "You'll have to see him soon, I'm leaving in an hour." 

Harry grabbed the man's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "I know."

*********************************************

Draco entered the wood-furnished study and took a seat in front of a very large and cluttered desk. He sniffed the air and scrunched his nose up. 'Smells like sex in here.' he thought. 

**********************************************

Harry stared up at the older man as he undressed for his bath. "Why can't you tell me where you're going, Tom?" 

"I'm going to get your wand, Harry." Tom replied. 

Harry froze. "But that's at... what if.. the wards!" Harry pulled his shoes and socks off, before climbing into the bath. 

Tom smiled. "We've got it all worked out, Harry. The wards will be down in at least three days." 

The boy cocked his eyebrow then, confused. "If they'll be down in three days, why are you leaving for a week, Tom?" 

Tom sat down on the edge of the tub. "Harry, you shouldn't ask these things. You don't really want to know the answers." 

Harry sighed. "Are you putting yourself in danger, Tom? I want to be certain you're coming back." 

Now it was Tom's turn to freeze up. Where was the 'Please don't harm my family! Even though they beat me and raised me in a cupboard under the stairs! I love them and will throw my pathetic life in front of theirs to avoid the guilt of their deaths.' No, that was missing, it was pretty clear he asked 'Are you putting yourself in danger.. Tom.' 

He patted the boy's head. "Never you worry. I'll be back very soon. I'll be back with your wand before you know it. I also have a very big surprise for you. I won't tell you what it is, but I know you're going to do every single thing Draco tells you, because this surprise will be very, very worth it." 

Harry eyes grew large with confusion. "So it's something I would want?" He asked. 

"Not something, someone." Tom replied. 

Harry's head tilted again in confusion. "Someone? What do you mean, Tom? Are you going to hurt someone I love? Please don't.." 

"Harry, I promised you I wouldn't do that. I said you would like this surprise, and you will. Don't you trust me yet, kitten?" 

Harry sighed. "I do, I was just confused. Now you've got me wondering all sorts of things." 

Tom grinned. "I hope they're things about you, me, and my bed." 

Harry looked up and smiled at the man. But his smile wasn't shy, or sheepish this time, it was lustful. "Kiss me before you leave?" 

Tom fought the urge to dive into the tub and swallowed hard. Harry looked so beautiful. His eyes clearly enticing him. His lips curled up in a sweet, innocent smile. Back to the eyes, yes, there it is again. The lust. Tom leaned forward and pressed his lips over the boy's. Harry pulled back quickly, covering his mouth with a hand, blushing all the more. 

Tom growled as he broke the kiss. "I'm late, kitten. I have a lot to discuss with Draco before I leave." Oh Merlin, is it possible for a Dark Lord to call in from work? No, this has to be done. There is plenty of time later. "Good bye Harry, remember what I said about Draco. Do what he says." 

Harry nodded and waved Tom out of the room, excited and sad all at once.


	10. Crabbe and Goyle Come to Visit

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 10: Crabbe and Goyle Come to Visit

Draco continued balancing his wand on his fingers until he got bored. He then tried balancing it on his nose. It was difficult, but with enough willpower... "Hello, Draco." Oof! Draco's eyes grew wide and his wand

dropped to the ground noiselessly in the thick carpet. Draco stood up quickly and bowed. "Sorry, my Lord." he replied. 

Tom rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. Draco sat back down and folded his hands over his lap. "Not a problem, I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my boy." 

They talked for almost an hour over instructions and what Harry could and could not do in the mansion. Tom gave Draco several bottles of potions and all the rights to beat Gilly if he ever felt the need to. 

"..and at the end of the week, if you have pleased me, Draco, I will offer you a permanent position here." 

Draco's eyes bulged. A permanent position! 'I am so not going to let Potter fuck this up for me.' he thought. "I won't let you down, my Lord." 

Tom smiled. "Good. I'll show you to your chambers and then where Harry is staying. I would prefer if he sleeps with you in your chambers. I will only allow mine to be used when I can watch." 

'Umm.. did Voldemort just flirt with me? Do I flirt back? I'm blushing. He's watching my reaction..' Draco thought as he ran his fingers through his thin, silver strands and smiled sheepishly at Tom. 

Tom showed Draco his rooms, and ushered him to his own chambers. "I'm running late. I'll let you acquaint yourself with Harry once we're there." Draco nodded and continued following. 

As they reached his chambers, he stopped at the door and paused. "One more thing, Draco, before I leave.." He looked up into Tom's crimson eyes. "Try and make Harry more relaxed, if you know what I mean. He needs to loosen up more. No one else is ever allowed to touch him though. He is mine, and I am allowing you to only because I find you extremely attractive and hope the three of us can turn this into something very wicked. I've talked to the boy, and he's been instructed to do whatever you say." 

Draco was flabbergasted. 'Oh Merlin. I'm allowed to mess around with Potter, AND he has to do whatever I say! And if I don't screw this up, a permanent position at Riddle House, Death Eater heaven!' 

"I promise, my Lord. I won't let you down." 

Tom smiled. "Ok, off you go, Draco. I've already said my good byes to the boy." Draco bowed and turned to the door. Tom apparated away with a small *pop*. 

Draco sauntered into the chambers, looking around at the lavish furnishings adorning the room with a grin. His eyes scanned over Harry, who was sitting in a large chair by the bed. 

Harry sat quietly, pretending to read a book, as he glanced up from it occasionally, watching Draco pace around the room. He looked nervous, no, terrified. His chest heaved quickly as he attempted to calm his breathing. His feet dangled off the chair, swinging nervously, his knuckles white from gripping the book. 'Oh Merlin, I have to play this out, at least for today. Make him suffer, just for a few hours. Then I'll be better, I promise.' he told himself, grinning. 

Draco shifted his attention fully towards Harry's direction. "Potter!" he shouted. 

Harry yelped and jumped, dropping his book in his lap. He sneered at the Slytherin, feeling his anger soaring through his veins. "Malfoy, don't fucking do that again!" 

Draco snarled and walked quickly to his chair, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet. Harry's book tumbled to the floor and he clenched his teeth from being suddenly upset from his reading spot. He pulled back from Draco's grasp with all his weight but the other had several inches outweighed the boy by several pounds. 

"Let go of my arm this instant." he growled.

Draco scoffed. "No. You're to follow me to lunch, then I'm taking you to my chambers and locking you in until my guests leave." 

Harry fumed. "What guests? You can't lock me up! Tom said..." 

"Voldemort said you are to do whatever I say, Potter! He also said you can't be seen when my guests arrive. Crabbe and Goyle are getting pulled from Hogwarts today after morning classes to go to my grandmother's funeral tomorrow. Voldemort said they could visit me here this afternoon for a few hours." 

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry to hear your grandmother passed away, Malfoy." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.. always the Gryffindor. Come on." he replied, tugging Harry behind him. "We have to eat fast, they'll be arriving soon." 

Harry followed closely behind, suddenly feeling as if he was in for a very long day.

*

Draco dragged The Golden Boy through the corridors, 'accidentally' bumping him into walls, tripping him no less than four times and shoving him into the dining room door before remembering to open it first. Harry's hands were balled into fists as he tried to tell himself to calm down. 

Draco dug enthusiastically into his lunch. Harry frowned and nibbled a few bites of his pasta and salad before pushing them away. The Slytherin pushed the plate of pasta back while saying "Eat.". 

Harry sighed loudly, picking up his fork. "Eat, Potter, you're too thin. It's disgusting." He narrowed his eyes and reluctantly ate a few more bites. Draco narrowed his eyes back, facing Him. "Quit staring at me like that, Potter. I'm warning you." 

He scrunched his nose and broke the angry gaze, focusing back on his pasta. After a few more bites, he dropped his fork noisily onto his plate, before pushing it away. "Done." he said, through clenched teeth. 

Draco smirked. "You're being a very naughty boy today, Potter. I'll have to teach you a lesson, c'mon." he replied, grabbing his wrist and pulling him from his seat.

*

Draco dragged Harry down the many corridors until they reached his chambers. Opening the door, he tossed him inside and shut the door behind him. "Go bring me that chair in the corner, Potter." he said, pointing to an armless wooden chair, resting in front of his desk. 

"Are you going to spank me, Malfoy?" Harry asked sarcastically. 

He smirked. "Not yet, Potter." 

Harry walked over to the chair and pulled it away from the desk, dragging it towards the middle of the room. 

Draco pulled out his wand and conjured up a few ropes. "Sit down." he said, as he gestured to the chair.

"What are those for?!" Harry exclaimed, staring at the ropes he was holding. He looked at him through angry slits. 

"Sit down in the god damned chair, Potter." 

Harry sat down, feeling extremely nervous. "Good. Now put your hands behind your back." He tried to stand back up, but Draco blocked him, standing closely in front of him and gently shoved him back into the chair.

"What is this all about, Malfoy?" He asked, swallowing hard. 

Draco walked behind the chair, holding Harry's shoulder down to prevent him from standing again. "I'm just going to tie you up, because I don't trust you. Now put your hands behind your back." 

Draco reached over to Harry's sides, pulling his arms back behind him. "You could just lock the damn door, you know. I wouldn't be able to leave if you did." 

He winced at the sudden pain in his arms as they were wrenched behind him. Draco looped the ropes around his wrists, knotting them to the back of the chair to prevent him from separating himself from it. He then pulled out a large black piece of cloth from his robe pocket and twisted it around. "Open your mouth, Potter." He said in his ear. 

Harry did open his mouth, only to ask why... and Draco stuffed the cloth between Harry's teeth, pulling it tight around his head and knotting it behind his neck. "Nah, you probably know wandless unlocking charms or something, I can't risk it." He entwined Harry's hair in his fingers and wrenched his head back. The boy squeezed his eyes shut from the pain but growled deeply in his throat, completely infuriated. 

Draco smiled.

Draco walked back around to the front of his victim and observed his handiwork. "Ah, much better." He said, grinning. Harry's chest rose and fell in short, gasping breaths as he struggled in the chair. 

Draco had always had a thing for Harry. Every Slytherin knew that. He always thought Harry had a thing for him, too, but that was never properly confirmed. He wanted to confirm it, wanted to taste the pale skin and watch his reaction. His throat was exposed, begging to be touched, kissed. 

Draco slowly reached out and touched the top button of Harry's robe, flicking it open with his fingers. 

Harry's eyes grew huge and his breath hitched. He kicked out as hard as he could, connecting easily with Draco's shin. 

He cried out, grabbing his leg in pain. "AHHH! Potter! I am SO going to kill you later!" 

Harry choked out a few muffled sounds, sounding a lot like laughter. "Think that's funny, do you? We'll see who's laughing when I bring Crabbe and Goyle up here and let them have their way with you." he said with an evil glare. 

Harry shook his head furiously, his eyes wide and his cries sounding pleading. 

Draco leaned in and placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead, as he struggled, forming muffled obscenities at the boy standing over him. Draco smirked and waved, shouting " Oh, Potter, they are gonna love you. We'll be back up here in a minute or so, don't hold your breath!" as he exited the room, locking the door behind him. 

Harry sighed and slumped down in the chair as best he could, despite the pain in his arms and the anxiety of Crabbe and Goyle showing up at any moment. Yes, a very long day, indeed...

***********************************

Gilly apparated in front of Draco and informed him Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had just floo'd in, and are currently waiting for him in the game room. Draco nodded and headed to the down the hall to his friends.

Draco spent nearly three hours chatting away with Crabbe and Goyle. They played a few games of exploding snap, as well as getting the grand tour of Riddle Mansion. "Show us your room, Draco. I'm dying to see it." Goyle said. 

Draco bit his lip, thinking quickly. There was no way in hell he would share his prize up in his room with the two cronies. "I can't show you that. It's close to Voldemort's room and only I'm allowed down there." 

Crabbe and Goyle sighed, but easily accepted the answer. "You'd better go now, I have things to do before dinner that Voldemort asked me to take care of personally, I'll see you both tomorrow." Draco bragged with his arrogant trademark smirk. 

The two other Slytherins nodded and waved good bye before floo'ing back to their homes.

************************************

Draco walked quickly back to his chambers and walked in quietly. Harry snapped his head towards the door when he heard him enter and began whimpering and cursing in muffled sounds while he rocked the chair back and forth, attempting to break loose. Knowing Harry was an extremely powerful wizard, wand or no wand, he gulped and began to cast a few physical protection spells over himself. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of strong calming potion and uncorked it, before returning behind Harry. He removed the gag and instinctively stepped back. 

Harry let loose a flurry of angry slurs and curses, spitting and shouting at the top of his lungs.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to finish before grabbing the back of his head by his hair and pulling his head back so they could see each other. Harry scowled up at him and he smirked back. "Drink this potion or I'll not untie you, Potter." 

Harry laughed suddenly. "You fucking coward, so afraid of me you have to drug me, then?" 

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You drink this or I'll leave you like this until after the funeral tomorrow, Potter. I swear I will." 

Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine." he said and opened his mouth. He poured the potion into his mouth and released the hair from his grip. 

Harry swallowed the potion and looked back up at Draco. "Ok, I drank it. Now let me loose!" Draco snapped out of his glare and pulled his wand out. He muttered a few words and the ropes disappeared. 

Harry stood up quickly, pulling his arms into his chest, massaging his wrists. He spun around to face his enemy, a bit too quickly, and lost his balance in a wave of dizziness, the calming potion he drank surging to life in his head. He stumbled on the chair and fell hard on his arse. "I hate you Draco.." he whispered, pulling

himself back up. 

Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him upright. "Potter, it was just a joke. Get over it." 

"It wasn't very funny to me, it hurt! I need some water, please, my mouth is all dry." he said, rubbing his jaw. Draco went to the restroom and came back out with a glass of water, handing it to the boy. "Thank you." he said reluctantly. 

Watching Harry finish his water and nurse the burns on his wrists, Draco began to feel a pang of guilt, hoping he hadn't ruined his chances... if he even had a chance to begin with.

Harry sat down on Draco's bed and laid his head back on the pillow, trying to counter the dizzying effects of the strong potion. The Slytherin quickly hopped in next to him and turned to his side, facing him. 

"Don't touch me, Malfoy." he hissed, feeling Draco's stare burn through him. He cupped his forehead and massaged his temples with his fingers.

Draco cleared his throat. "So,.." he began, "How are you liking it here so far, Potter?" 

Harry turned his head and looked at him. "What do you care?" he snapped. 

"I'm curious, that's all. I thought we could talk. Aren't you curious about what happened at school or what everyone thinks about your disappearance?" 

He rolled on to his side, facing the snake. "Actually, I only care about Sirius, Hermione and Ron. Everyone else can shove it." he replied. "Tom and I made a deal. He'll never hurt them if I stay here. He even gave Wormtail to the Ministry for my godfather's freedom. I made my choice. I'm dealing with it." 

Draco nodded. His father had filled him in on the details. He had been shocked Harry would make such a deal, considering his stance as Dumbledore's "Golden Boy", the ace in the hole, so to speak. 

"I wish I could write to them.." he continued. "Let them know I'm alive. I hate making them worry, they're my only real friends." 

Draco put his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, do you think you and I could ever become friends now that you're staying here? I mean, you're the only person my age here, and all..." he asked, staring into Harry's emerald eyes. 

Harry sat up, exasperated. "Are you mad, Malfoy? After what you just did to me? I sat there for over three hours imagining Crabbe and Goyle were going to barge in at any moment, and there was nothing I could do about it!"

Now Draco felt extremely guilty. He hadn't meant to frighten him, only piss him off. "I'm sorry, Harry. Sometimes I don't think before I do things." He sat quietly for a moment, staring into Harry's eyes. "I learned a lot of my "talents" from my father. He's an evil old bastard, but I also learned things like love and caring from my mother. I suppose I should apologize. It's very difficult for a Malfoy to do that, but I think I owe it to you." 

Harry clearly showed a look of 'I don't believe a word you're saying.'. "Sure, Malfoy. Like I'd ever believe you could be sincere. Why would you, a son of a Death Eating pure-blood, ever care about a filthy half-blood like me?" 

He shook his head. "I mean it, Harry. I think you and I are going to be spending a great deal of time together from now on and I really want to get past this 'anger' thing we seem to share. I admit I was naughty earlier. I honestly feel badly about it. It never occurred to me you would take anything I said about Crabbe and Goyle seriously. If I was in that situation, I would have pissed myself." 

Harry coughed out a chuckle at the thought. "So, you never intended on sending them up here?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Send Crabbe and Goyle up here, to my room, to shag Voldemort's kitten?" Draco asked, flailing his arms about in a shrugging manner.

Harry cringed. "Ugh, please don't ever call me that again. I have to hear it enough from Tom." Draco giggled, he really hated the name, too.

Harry watched Draco as they spoke. Watched his soft, silvery-blond hair dance over his pillow like tiny glimmering strands of light. His sharp, elven features piercing grey eyes lit up in the surrounding halo. His lips were soft, thin, tinted in pink over a perfect row of strikingly white teeth. His skin was pale and thin, like tissue paper Harry suddenly felt like caressing. He bit his bottom lip, hard. "So will you forgive me, Harry?" Draco asked. 

He smiled. "Yes, I forgive you, Draco." 


	11. Draco's Bedroom

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

Chapter 11: Draco's Bedroom

Harry shifted around onto his back in the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed. Draco mirrored him and kicked off his shoes. "If you're going to sit on my bed, at least take you shoes off, Harry." he said. 

Harry sat up. "Oh, sorry." he replied, pulling his shoes off. He laid back down and rolled back over,

facing him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

Draco rolled back to face Harry. "I was thinking about your friends. Weasel and the mudblood. How nervous they were when they couldn't find you in the train. I don't think anyone has ever been that worried about me before. Well, maybe my mother." 

Harry frowned. He didn't know what upset him worse, hearing the words "weasel and mudblood', or that Draco didn't have anyone to care about him. 

"I don't know what to say, Draco." He replied softly. 

"Me either. Anyways, don't you want to hear about school?" he asked, purposefully reverting the conversation back. 

Harry nodded and propped his head in his hand. 

"Ok, when I got on the train, the Weasel came.. what?" Draco asked, seeing his gaze turn from interested to angry. 

"Don't call them names, Draco. I don't like it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever... anyways, _Weasley_ _and_ _Granger_ came running over as I ducked into my compartment and began instantly harassing me about where you were. I played it off, of course, but I could see they were really worried. Then, on the first day of classes, everytime I walked into a classroom, all the Gryffindors were bawling their eyes out and throwing insults at all the Slytherins saying "You killed him, I know it!" Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked misty-eyed. I mean.. jeez! They act like you're Merlin reborn, or something." 

Harry turned slightly-green, feeling a bit ill suddenly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more of this story. 

"Anyways,..." He continued, "After a few days, everything seemed to calm down. They have people looking for you still, and _Weasley and Granger _stare at me a lot more than they used to. Oh, and _Granger _is taller than you, heh." 

Harry sneered. "I'll have you know I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet, Malfoy. Girls grow faster than boys." 

Draco snickered. "I don't know, you're pretty short, but I like it. You look good. You're face is pretty. Like my mum said, a china doll." he said grinning, throwing a wink in the boy's direction.

Harry looked at him with a stunned expression. "I am NOT pretty. Why do you insist on making me miserable every chance you get?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he rolled over onto his back again. His bottom lip jutted out into an adorable pout and Draco bit his lip, waving his hand over his face to cool himself off. 

"Trust me, Harry, I'm a Malfoy, we don't go around saying things we don't mean to get someone in bed, we don't have to." 

Harry looked over at Draco. "Huh? Who said anything about a bed?" 

"Well, we are technically in bed together, silly. Even if it is innocent, now." 

"Oh, umm... are you? Are you suggesting we, you know..."

Draco arched his eyebrow and smirked back at him. "Maybe. We can, you know. Voldemort said you're too shy about this stuff. He said his ickle virgin kitten needed some practice." 

Harry fell off the bed in shock. He stood up quickly and threw his hands up. "He said I needed practice? He told you I was a virgin?!" 

Draco rolled up onto his knees and crawled to Harry's side of the bed. "Never mind about that. Come here." he whispered, pulling him back into the bed. 

Fighting the hands that yanked him back on the mattress, he growled. "No. I'm not going to let you do that. I can't believe he told you I was a virgin." he cried, his head buzzing, wanting to fall from the bed once again.

Frowning, Draco shifted himself closer, grabbing the Gryffindor's chin with a quick hand, forcing him around to look at him. "Hey. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have an interest in you, Potter. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Gaping openly at the boy, Harry shrugged his shoulders once. "Umm, no, what do you mean exactly?" he asked in a small voice.

"It means I've had my eye on you for a hell of a long time now. I'm totally in love with what I know of you, always have been. I dream about you every night, and pine over you every day. I mean, why do you think I pick on you so much? I love getting a rise out of you! I love making you react. I love seeing you blush." he paused, blushing a bit himself. "I could keep going, Potter, or you could respond or something." 

"I never knew that, you never once said a kind thing to me before. You're the meanest person I know." Harry replied, hiding his sudden elation that the boy of his dreams just confessed his love.. or something.. to him.

Draco sighed softly. "Well, I have. I always thought... maybe you did, too. I couldn't be sure though, not something I was willing to ask you at school or anything. Just tell me you haven't felt that way for me and I'll stop."

Icy fingers of fear ran themselves down Harry's spine as he was finally put into the position of revealing his adoration for the boy he should hate. "I umm... Okay, yeah, I have." he said quickly, averting his eyes from the boy and biting down on his tongue.

"Have what?" Draco asked with a sly grin. "Say it, Harry. I said it, it's your turn now."

Harry rolled his eyes as his top lip twitched into a brief sneer. He lay quietly for a moment, gathering his strength. Taking a deep breath, he said it. "I have a small.. very small crush on you, maybe." 

The nervous Gryffindor gasped as Draco climbed over him, and began to tickle him without mercy. "Not good enough, Potter." he teased, grinning brightly as the boy beneath him screamed in fits of giggles, struggling desperately. "Now say it. Tell me you've been madly in love with me for as long as you can remember."

Harry cried out and flailed his arms wildly under the torture. "Okay! Please, Draco, stop!" he shouted.

"Not good enough, say it!" Draco said with a mischievous smile. 

Harry relented under the pressure. "I love you! I do, Draco. Please stop, I'm going to die!" he blurted out, kicking the bed and slapping out at the boy.

Draco sat up, blinking several times. "Do you honestly?" he asked breathlessly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest suddenly.

Emerald eyes looked up at him, the boy of his dreams nodded back eagerly, panting heavily from the tickling and the admission. 

Feeling a flush run over his skin, Draco leaned into the boy beneath him, feeling his heart swell and his head cry out with happiness for the first time in as long as he could remember.

He propped himself up with his arms as his head dangled over Harry's face, staring him down, a slight grin curling his lips. 

Harry looked up at him nervously, trying not to move. He felt like he'd been hunted down and trapped by his predator, and it was trying to figure out if he was edible. "What are you doing, Draco?" he managed to whisper out at him. 

"I'm looking at you, thinking about what I should do to you." he replied in a sexy baritone whisper. 

Draco leaned in closer, bending his elbows, so their faces were nearly touching. His light grey eyes never breaking contact. 

Harry swallowed hard and pulled his hands up defensively, pressing his fingers on the other boy's chest. Draco's hair fell over his face and swept across Harry's cheeks softly, causing him to shake his head around to stop the tickle it was causing him. 

He was breathing hard and fast, unable to relax himself. "I think your calming potion has worn off." Draco said. Harry nodded. 

Draco slid his hands under Harry's pillow, closing the gap between the two. He reached up and cupped the boy's face, looking back into his eyes with caring and concern. "Are you afraid, Harry?" he whispered. 

Harry closed his eyes. "Yes.. but I don't want you to stop." he whispered back. 

Sensing the trepidation in the boy's words, Draco smiled sadly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you again." 

Gathering breaths that hung in his throat, he looked back into the light grey pools and sighed. "Okay." was all he could manage. 

Draco turned his attention to Harry's mouth and pressed his lips down over it. He lightly played his tongue over his teeth, coaxing them to open. Harry flinched back some, trying to ease himself into the new feeling. 

He closed his eyes and felt his own tongue touch the Slytherin's for a moment, feeling it's silky texture. The Slytherin moaned softly, massaging his fingers over Harry's face, caressing the hair on his temples. 

Draco broke the kiss suddenly, looking down, smirking at him. He sat up on his knees and reached to the boy's collar. "These robes are a nuisance, don't you think?" he said as he worked the collar open. 

Harry nodded and reached up to unbutton the Slytherin's robes with shaky fingers. Draco looked at him, tilting his head. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. 

He shook his head. "Nothing.. I'm just a bit nervous." 

"Come here, Harry." He said, lightly pulling him on top of him. He took the delicate hand, feeling it tremble in his, and gently pulled him into a sitting position on his lap. "Now, just relax, love. We'll go slow."

Harry shuddered, thinking of Tom suddenly. "No." he said quickly. "Let's just do it. I want to get it over with, please."

Draco chuckled hard. "So impatient are we? It's not something you want to get over with that fast, Potter. I'm the master at making someone feel very special in these situations. Now just it happen, you don't have to do a thing." he boasted, sitting himself up.

Slowly he showed Harry nearly everything he had learned over the last year in his dorm room and the boy melted into it, finally able to let go and want the feelings, need Draco with him, never wanting to let go. This would become the start of the rest of their lives. Their lives together.

*

Draco's hands dropped down to his sides as his breath tried to catch up with him. Harry collapsed into the boy's chest, resting his head in his neck. "Does this still make me a virgin, Draco?" he asked slyly, in the most innocent tone he could muster.

"Go to sleep, Harry." he replied, as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of vanilla from his lover's hair. 


	12. Seriously, Sirius

This chapter is a bit different than the others, but I had to put it in, somewhere. The timeline here with the letters actually begins a few weeks after Harry first goes to Voldemort, right after Sirius Black is cleared of betraying Harry's parents and is flowing through the other chapters until.... well you'll see.

Chapter 12: Seriously, Sirius

__

Dear Mr. Black,

I am writing to you to let you know a few things that may seem of an importance to you. Before I go into the details, let me say congratulations on your newfound freedom, and may Peter Pettigrew rot in eternal hell. He was a constant thorn in my side, and frankly, I'm glad he's dead! 

As I was saying at the start of this letter, I do have a great deal of information that I'm very sure you would be interested in hearing. I would very much like to share this with you, but I cannot, at this time, say what I have to say. I need your trust in this matter, that you won't run off and give this information over to the Ministry. Although I'm sure you have no real love for them, I do not feel confident enough about you... yet. 

So.. how do we work with this situation? I would be greatly appreciative if you could offer any suggestions that would help us both out, so we could grow to trust one another enough to meet in private. At this time, I can only offer my word, as a Malfoy, which I'm sure means little to you, that I am being sincere and that you may greatly benefit in my information. Please send a reply with my owl, as I am eagerly awaiting your response.

Lucius Malfoy

* * * *

__

Malfoy,

Are you mad? Do you honestly believe I could trust one single, disgusting hair on your oversized head? What exactly are you playing at, anyways? What information could an evil prick like yourself have to benefit me? Offer me a job as a Death Eater? No thanks. I've been a pseudo Death Eater for 12 years and all I got was this lousy T-shirt, and a life of pure hell in Azkaban. 

Tell your master I said "No thank you" for me and kindly leave my life alone. I have so many other things to worry about right now, I simply cannot deal with this. 

Sirius Black

* * * *

__

Mr. Black,

I'm impressed! Maybe you aren't the weak-willed fool Severus Snape always claimed you to be. I waited one full week for the Ministry to come knocking on my office door, asking me why I sent you the letter, but that never occurred. You cannot begin to understand how pleased this makes me. 

Let me just get down to this matter at hand. The information I would so very much love to share with you most likely has a great deal with what your current "worries" are. This is all I can say at this time. I hope this at least sparks your interest. Again, my owl will wait for your reply, please be prompt this time.

Lucius Malfoy

* * * *

__

Malfoy,

Ok, you've sparked my interest, a bit. You've also scared the hell out of me. Are you saying you have information on my godson? On Harry Potter? If you don't write me back immediately I will indeed run straight to the Ministry with these letters and have them raid every fucking Death Eater house in this country!

Sirius Black

* * * *

__

Mr. Black,

You're a quick learner, again, I'm impressed! This information I am hinting about may possibly be about your godson, but I cannot say in this letter, for obvious reasons. I will say, however, that this is not some ridiculous ploy to get you to fall into a trap or any other strange thought that is racing through your mind at this moment. 

There is one thing I would like to share with you. As you may know, Pettigrew was turned over to the Ministry by persons unknown. I just happen to know who did this, and why. I would be very happy to share this information with you, as it may be a shock to you, but it might help you to better understand why I would be writing to you in the first place. I am hoping this information I will give you, depending on your response, will garner me a bit of trust between us. 

Lucius Malfoy

* * * *

__

Mr. Malfoy,

My godson means more to me than anything else in this world. I need you to know, is this some kind of sick joke? I can't take not knowing where he is, how he is! I'm desperate here. Send me the information about who turned Pettigrew into the Ministry and I will think about this meeting you'd like to set up. Write back immediately!

Black

* * * *

__

Mr. Black,

So it seems I struck a chord with my previous letter. Very well, you might want to sit down for this, it's a bit shocking! 

Peter Pettigrew was taken to the Ministry of Magic by... me. Lord Voldemort asked me to kindly escort Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry because it would in fact, clear your name. Why would Lord Voldemort want to turn in a loyal Death Eater and clear your name, you ask? It's simple. Harry Potter asked him to. 

Lucius Malfoy

* * * *

__

Mr. Malfoy,

Are you telling me Voldemort has Harry? Did he hurt Harry? Oh dear lord, please don't tell me he gave himself for my freedom. I will agree to this meeting, I need to know! I am handing all these letters, sealed, to a close friend of mine, and if I do not return from this meeting, the letters are to be opened along with a letter of my own, explaining who I am meeting and my fears for writing it. I name the place. You name the time. 

Meet me at Anchor Tap, it's a muggle pub in London, tomorrow. Send your owl back with the time, and I'll be there.

Sirius Black

* * * *

__

Sirius,

I will meet you at the muggle bar at 8:00 p.m. sharp. You will not be disappointed.

Lucius Malfoy

* * * *

Sirius shifted his gaze around the pub slowly. He leaned back into the bar and wiped his hand over his forehead, trying to remove the sweat that kept building up there. He tapped his fingers against his wand, hidden in his pocket and glanced again and again to the clock on the wall across from him. 

The bar was almost deserted, much to his dismay. He had hoped a larger crowd would be a deterrent for any surprise attacks, but he also didn't underestimate the nature of a Malfoy, who wouldn't care how many muggles he had to kill before he got to what he wanted. The clock read 7:59, and Sirius' heart began to beat faster, feeling his chest thump against his shirt. He gripped his wand and prepared for anything.

Lucius Malfoy casually walked through the door leading to the bar room of the tavern. His nose was crinkled up in disgust as he viewed his surroundings. 

His eyes locked onto Sirius, who was leaning on the large bar in front of him, staring him down. His hand was so obviously gripping his wand in his jacket pocket and he stifled a snort, opting for a more mature stance in his first meeting with the animagus. "Ah, Mr. Black. How nice to finally meet you." He said, politely holding out his hand. 

Sirius hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly shook it. "Enough with the pleasantries, Malfoy. Let's sit down." Sirius replied.

As they sat at a small table in the back of the bar, a waitress approached them. "What's your poison, Malfoy?" Sirius asked. 

He shrugged. "Nothing in this place, but I suppose a nice bottle of brandy couldn't hurt." 

Sirius nodded then turned to the waitress. "A bottle of your best brandy, and two glasses, please." She nodded, walking off. 

Lucius stared at the animagus curiously as he fidgeted around, waiting for the brandy. He certainly looked a lot healthier than he had in the papers. His hair was short, cropped nicely around his face, thick and dark. His deep blue eyes had a spark to them he took as "Gryffindor courage". Not a bad looking man, rugged and handsome, as he would imagine what an cowboy may look like. 

Sirius caught the stare and glared back at him. Lucius' wicked smirk caught him by surprise and he raised an eyebrow. 

The waitress was back suddenly, setting down a bottle and two glasses. Lucius insisted on paying, he had brought muggle money for just this occasion, and paid the woman promptly, before shooing her off.

As Lucius poured the brandy into their glasses, Sirius broke the silence. "Ok, Malfoy, tell me everything." 

Lucius looked up and smiled. "Very well," he began, "First of all, I will tell you that your godson is safe. He is very healthy and being taken care of very well. No harm will come to him anymore." 

Sirius sighed heavily in relief. Then he looked up. "Anymore? What do you mean?" he asked. 

"This is why I needed to talk to you. Let me start from the beginning, Black." He said, and Sirius nodded.

"It seems that Harry Potter was hiding a little secret from everyone, except maybe Albus Dumbledore. He has been living with that muggle family since he was one year old, and, well, they didn't care for him that well." 

Again, Sirius nodded. He knew Harry hated the Dursleys. "I was planning on him living with me once I gained my freedom, but he disappeared." 

Lucius smiled. "He mentioned that once. Anyways, these muggles, disgusting animals that they are, have been beating the child since he was nine years old. They mentally and physically damaged this boy so badly, he wanted to just simply... die." 

Sirius' mouth dropped open, his fingers clutching his glass, knuckles white. "Seriously?" he asked. 

"Seriously, Sirius." 

He continued then, having thrown the bait out. "They finally tore his spirit away this past summer, after his uncle got very nasty with him. He wrote Voldemort a letter asking him to come pick him up in London, and then he stole all his uncle's money and took a taxi to The Leaky Cauldron, awaiting his death. When I got there, he was just sitting by the road, head down in his chest, grossly underweight, dazed. I almost felt pity for him." 

Sirius' eyes grew red with hate and anger. "The Dursley's are going to die." was all he could say. That thought ran through his head over and over, nothing else registered. 

"I'm well aware of that, Black. That's part of the reason I asked you here." He replied. 

Sirius cocked his head. "As much as I'd love to hear what you want to say, I'd like to hear more about Harry right now. Where is he? Can I see him?" 

Lucius held up his hand to quiet the animagus. "I believe it would be possible to see him, Black, if we can come to some sort of agreement, but please, allow me to finish my story first." He shrugged and listened. "It seems Harry had asked Albus Dumbledore if he could stay anywhere else besides the Dursley's, not out rightly saying they abused him, but saying they scared him greatly and he was terribly afraid to return there. Dumbledore never asked him why, just said it was safer there than any other place in the world for him." 

Sirius sat back, shocked. 

"He needs you Sirius." Lucius continued. "He's a strong boy, but he's disturbed, insane. He has nightmares almost every night, wakes up screaming, calling out for you. He refuses help with them." 

His heart sank even further than it had already. "Tell me what you want from me, Malfoy. I want to see Harry." Sirius said. 

"I need your trust, Black. My Lord lost a Death Eater because of you, he wants repayment. He needs your help with the boy. He's not going to turn him into a monster, he has no plans for Harry at all, as a matter of fact. He wants you. He wants to make a deal with you. You work for him, he'll let you see Harry whenever you want." 

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "He wants me to be a Death Eater, I knew it." 

Lucius wave his hand a bit. "He wants your help with Harry, for now. He's trying to stop the nightmares that haunt him so badly. My Lord will ask you to join us. He respects you, and believes you two can work this out." He ran his fingers over his hair. 

Sirius sat dazed, deep in thought. "Voldemort is the reason all of this has happened." 

Lucius smirked. "Than you see why he needs your help. Harry is turning into him as we speak, Black." he said, sipping his brandy casually as he let the animagus brood.

Sirius sat up. "Ok, I'll help. I have to talk this over with Remus though, but I know he cares about Harry as much as I do." 

"Ah, the werewolf. He would be a fine addition as well." Lucius replied. 

"A fine addition? You mean as a Death Eater? He would never.." 

He stopped Sirius again. "To help Harry, but... " he paused. "you might want to put aside your good-guy images for a few days, Black. I'm going to offer you a shot at the Dursleys. You can take part in their demise if you agree to help my Lord with your godson." 

Sirius nodded robotically. "As I said, I'll need to discuss this with Lupin, but count me in. Anything for Harry. I owe him that much." 

Lucius smiled. "Very good. I will be in touch in a few days. We'll have the Dursley's within the week. I promise you your safety, Black. This is your choice. If you and the wolf agree, you will not be harmed unless you provoke it first." 

Sirius stood up. "Good evening, then." He said and apparated away. 

"Good evening, indeed." Lucius said with a laugh.

******************************************************************************

Remus Lupin paced the room. "How do you even know he's telling the truth, Sirius? For all we know, Harry isn't even there!" 

He shook his head and stood up from the couch in their living room. "I don't know, I just believe him. I have no choice either way. I'm going, and you can't stop me." 

Remus walked over to his best friend and rested his hands on his shoulders. "Then I'm going with you." he said, looking into his' eyes. 

"No, Remus. I can't let you go. It could very well be dangerous. I can't risk loosing you too." he replied.

Remus stood firm. "I'm going with you." 

Sirius sighed and embraced him, letting the tears he held for so long, slide down his cheeks. "I can't believe Harry would do this. Why didn't he tell us?" 

Remus rubbed his back as he walked him over to the couch. "He probably didn't want to worry you, Siri, he's always been so much like his father. Don't think about it right now. Let's just wait for the go ahead and see what we can do to help him." 

He looked up into Remus' amber eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Remy? What if... *sigh* There's something I left out. Lucius mentioned Voldemort wanting me to become.. you know.. a Death Eater. I don't know what his offer is yet, but I'm sure it's blackmail over Harry. After my life of Azkaban and all the years in hiding, hell, even now no one can walk by me without screaming... it just doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. You're my best friend. I wouldn't want to put you through this. You're too good." 

Remus nodded and rested his chin on his head. "Look at us, Siri. We're both outcasts here. Everyone is afraid of me, as well. You are the only person who isn't afraid of me. I could never let you go alone. I care too much to let anything happen to you. I care about Harry as well, and I know I can't talk you out of this." 

The animagus sighed. "It could be a trap, I just want you to understand that." 

Remus nodded, and patted his back. "It doesn't really matter. Does it?" 

Sirius shook his head. "No." 

* * * * *

__

Black,

The festivities are about to begin. We need an answer tonight, or you may miss on that 'shot' I was willing to give you. Send back your answer as soon as you read this.

Lucius Malfoy

* * * * *

__

Malfoy,

We're in.

Sirius Black

* * * * *

__

Dear Sirius,

I can't tell you how happy that makes us. Harry will be so excited to see you. We'll have the floo network opened up from your home immediately. Both of you floo over as soon as you get this. Bring your wands and a few changes of clothing, this plans on being a long and very exciting week. Just say "Riddle House, main hall."

Lucius Malfoy


	13. Truth or Dare

I own none of these characters, I owe them all to JK Rowling.

Rated R for strong language and slash

Pairings: HP/DM HP/TR HP/DM/TR DM/TR 

I wanted to give credit to Mistress Potter, I spoke with her the other day and she was indeed the originator of the nickname 'kitten' in her story "Such Sweet Innocence." Great fic, I recommend it. =)

Chapter 13: Truth or Dare 

Tom rapped his fingers along the rather tacky, inexpensive desk he sat in front of in the house across the street from number 4 Privet Drive. With one hand supporting his head, annoyingly rapping away on the desk with the other, staring off into space. 

Lucius stared at him, open-mouthed. "My Lord, no disrespect or anything, but that is really hypnotic." he finally managed to say, while pinching himself to stay awake. 

Tom looked up, his fingers frozen in mid rap, and shot a questioning glance in his direction. "What? This?" *rap rap rap* he nodded. "Sorry then, didn't mean to bother 'the great Lucius Malfoy' as he sits on his arse NOT getting my wards down."

Biting his tongue so he didn't receive a well placed Cruciatus Curse, he opted for changing the subject instead. "The animagus and his wolf friend are in your home. I spent a great deal of last night speaking with them. They have agreed on a truce at the moment, and would very much like to speak with you." 

Tom nodded. "I'll have to allow them to see Harry soon, but not yet. I'm sure with my select wording, I'll have the dark mark on Black by tomorrow." 

Lucius nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to dangle Harry in front of them, it seems to be their weakness. " 

Tom sighed. "Yes, you're right. When you return from your funeral, I'll make an appearance for them." 

The elder Malfoy grinned. "Excellent, my Lord! I would hate to lose them. Snape really, really hates that man. This is going to be so interesting." 

********************************************

Draco stirred softly for a few minutes, finally able to will his eyes open from his deep slumber. Sometime during the night, Harry managed to pull some pillows over and prop them under his head. He looked around the bed, noticing he was alone and sighed contently. 

*Pop!* 

Gilly appeared next to the bed and bowed. "Mr. Draco should be eating his breakfast now. Mr. Draco missed dinner last night and he's got a funeral to go to today!" He shouted. 

Draco pulled the pillow out from under his head and swatted Gilly as hard as he could, glaring down at the house elf. "Shaddup.. I'm moving." he replied, dropping the pillow and heading into the toilet for a shower.

He let the hard, near-scalding rivets of water pound over his back as he leaned forward in the shower. He thought of the evening before, and how wonderful, fantastic, perfect it had felt. He could still feel Harry's warmth, snuggling against his chest once he collapsed into his arms and blushed. He ran his fingers over the spots Harry had kissed and nipped at, allowing the thoughts and the steam to blur his vision of the room. 

He barely heard the door open, but the soft, sweet voice that questioned him snapped him back into reality quickly. "Draco, are you going to be much longer? I'm starving." Harry said, wiping the steam-covered shower glass off, trying to get a peek inside. 

"Hand me a towel." he replied, holding his arm out of the now open shower door. Harry handed him a very small washcloth and laughed. He held the washcloth up and chuckled. "Funny." he said, tossing the washcloth over Harry's head. 

After breakfast, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and walked him to his chambers. As they entered, he bit his lip. He was supposed to subdue Harry while he was gone, but that didn't feel like an option he wanted to use anymore. 

He fingered the bottle of sleep potion hidden in his pocket. He consciously forgot to put it in Harry's pumpkin juice at breakfast, feeling he would probably be offended. He no longer wanted to abuse his new lover's trust. "Damn.." He whispered. 

Harry looked up from the bookshelf he was peering at, over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Huh? Oh.." Draco replied. "I umm... sit down, I have to ask you something." 

He shrugged and sat down in a large recliner, across from him. "If I were to umm.. give you a potion to make you sleep, would you be mad with me?" He asked. He bit his lip again, hoping Harry wasn't too angry with him. 

Harry startled him suddenly by grinning. "No. I'm to do whatever you say, remember?" 

Draco sat back, shocked. 'Oh yeah, I forgot.' he thought. "I have to give you this before I leave." He said, holding up a small blue vial of potion. 

Harry sighed before nodding. "I understand. Tom doesn't trust me yet. That's not your fault." 

Draco smiled with relief. He could almost kiss him. Wait, he could kiss him. He eagerly hopped from his chair into Harry's, straddling his hips with his knees. 

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled, looking up into Draco's beautiful face. 

"Did you enjoy last night?" the blond asked, slowly closing the distance between their lips. 

"Uh huh." Harry said, as he tipped his head back. 

*Pop!*

Gilly shrieked loudly, realizing suddenly he had ruined another snogging session again. "Gilly! If you keep this up, Tom's going to kill you!" Harry shouted. 

Draco glared at the house elf, reminding himself to torture him later. 

"Gilly is sorry, young masters! Gilly is telling young master Malfoy it's time for him to go now!" Gilly cried and apparated away. 

Draco slumped down into Harry's lap and sighed. He pulled the phial of sleep drought out of his pocket and removed the cork. He cupped the smaller boy's chin in his hand, and rubbed his fingers over his bottom lip, easing his mouth open. 

Harry looked up into his eyes and slowly opened his mouth, as Draco tipped the bottle back, pouring the contents in. He swallowed the foul liquid and grimaced. Almost instantly, his eyelids fluttered closed, and he slumped over into Draco's chest. 

He lifted the sleeping boy's chin up and softly brushed his thin, pink lips over the full ruby lips. He got up and lifted him from the chair and carried him to the bed. He removed his shoes and jeans, and tucked a duvet around him for warmth. "Sleep well, Harry." He whispered and left the room, locking the door behind him.

************************************************************

After the funeral, Draco anxiously bit his manicured fingernails, waiting for the go ahead to return to Riddle Mansion. Finally, his father waved him off and he literally ran through the corridors, sliding at every turn, to reach the fire place.

After flooing into the mansion, he quickly brushed himself off and ran again towards his room. He bolted through the door and dove onto the bed, pulling his wand out in mid-flight. "Ennervate!" he said, pointing his wand at Harry. He sat back, putting his wand in his pocket and watched Harry's eyelids slowly open. "Oh, wake up already, Harry!" He exclaimed. 

Draco grabbed Harry's limp arms and pulled him up. "Harry, c'mon! Wake up!" 

Harry yawned and pulled his arms free. "What's the matter?" He asked sleepily. 

The blond grabbed his arms again and pulled him from the bed. He dragged him over to the recliner and dropped him down into it. He then tossed Harry's jeans and shoes into his lap and sat down in his own chair. "Get dressed, so we can have dinner. I want to go to the game room after, so we can talk." 

Harry stood up and pulled his jeans and shoes on and followed Draco to the dining room. 

*

After dinner, Draco and Harry ran to the game room. "Want to get drunk?" Draco asked grinning, eyeing a large cabinet filled with numerous bottles of liquor. 

"I thought you wanted to talk." Harry replied. 

"I can talk while getting pissed." 

Harry shrugged. "Okay, then." 

Draco smirked and wandered over to the liquor cabinet. He returned, handing Harry a shot glass and filled it with a very strange looking liquid. "What's this stuff?" he asked, swirling the flowing gold liquid around in the glass. 

"It's wizard whiskey. You can get really drunk fast, and not get sick." He replied. 

Harry shrugged and brought the glass to his mouth. "Wait! don't drink it yet. I want to play a game." Draco said. 

"I thought we were going to talk, how does this fit into playing a game?" 

Draco smirked. "We talk during this game, idiot. Ever play Truth or Dare before?" 

Harry nodded. "With Ron, Hermione and Ginny, once. It was pretty funny. I had to kiss Ginny twice, Hermione and Ron once." 

Draco's face contorted. "Ugh! You kissed Hermione? And... Weasleys?" 

Harry laughed. "Yep, it was fun. Hermione was the best kisser, by far." 

"I do not want to know that."

He sat down on the floor and directed Harry to sit across from him. "Ok, my rules are.. number one, do what I say. That's it." he said, proudly. 

"That's it? No other rules?" Harry asked. 

"Nope. Ok I'll go first. Take the shot and pick, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Harry said and drank the contents of the shot glass. He choked and coughed after swallowing it. "It's awful!" he cried. Draco laughed watching him. 

Almost instantly Harry felt a buzzing flow through his body. He smiled and shook his head lightly. "Wow." he said, feeling the effects dull his senses. 

"Ok, how do you really feel about Voldemort, now, that is." 

He looked up, thinking for a moment. "I guess I like him. I hate saying that, but honestly he's been more of a friend to me than anyone else, besides my real friends. Does that make sense?" 

Draco nodded. 

"He talks to me about our lives, how similar they were when we were children. I understand what made him so angry. He understands why I would hate him. He treats me like a child sometimes, I don't really care for that part, but I think that helped me to want to feel more grown up. Plus, he's very handsome, and very sexy." said Harry with a smile.

Draco smiled and agreed. "He's gorgeous! I swear to Merlin when he made a pass at me, I wanted to jump on top of him right there at the door." 

Harry sat back a bit. "He flirted with you?" He wasn't sure why, but he felt slightly jealous at the moment. What made it worse was he wasn't sure who he was jealous over. 

"Didn't I mention that before?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, you sure didn't." 

"Let's get back to the game, okay?" Draco asked, pouring a new shot. 

"Give me that." the smaller boy said, grabbing the bottle and taking a few large gulps. 

"Umm you shouldn't drink too much. *pause* Stop. *pause* That's enough. *pause* Harry. *pause* Oh Merlin." 

"Okay, let me do one more shot, and I pick 'dare'." said Harry and Draco grinned, handing him the filled shot glass. 

Draco's mind raced, thinking of a lovely dare. Harry threw back the shot and nearly instantly tumbled back from his sitting position, throwing his arms behind him to brace himself. He looked up at the sexy silver-haired boy who was now standing, walking over to the back of the game room. "I dare you to crawl over to me." He called out. "But," he continued, as Harry got to his hands and knees, shakily, "I want you to remove all your clothing on the way. By the time you get to me, I want you wearing nothing but a smile." Harry's mouth dropped open and he hesitated a moment. Draco batted his eyelashes . "C'mon, don't act shy now. Not after what we did." 

Harry's eyes narrowed, with an evil grin curling up on his lips. "Only if you strip while I crawl to you."

Draco's eyebrow arched. "Fair enough." He replied, and began to unfasten his robes.

Harry found it nearly impossible to crawl, unbutton clothes and remain focused under the strong wizard whiskey's power. He stumbled on his elbows, collapsing, his nose connecting with the rug quickly. "Urrrrr.." he growled, pulling himself back up into a crawl. 

Draco, who was pulling off his slacks and tossing them (perfectly folded, mind you) over onto a large recliner, glanced up at the sound of growling. "Oh, for pities sake, just come here." he said, snapping his fingers. 

Harry stood up and pulled his robe off and sashayed over, tripping and falling only twice. Before he reached his destination, he managed to remove his t-shirt, jeans and one sock. 

Draco cupped his face in his hands. "I couldn't wait all night, you know." He said. Harry huffed angrily, honestly wasn't that upset over it.

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to his, breathing in his scent, entwining their tongues. Harry broke the kiss, feeling suddenly very awkward about standing in Voldemort's game room, kissing Draco Malfoy and wearing only his boxers and one sock. "Maybe we should go to your room. I've got this creepy feeling.." 

Like clockwork, Tom floo'd into his game room finding the most interesting sight he could have imagined. Draco and Harry jerked their heads to the fireplace, shock covering the silver haired boy's face, but the other boy's face was a completely different matter. He looked... drunk? 

Tom cocked his head, taking in the beautiful sight of his kitten in the arms of the elven god. If only there was more time. No time now though, his guests were told he'd arrive with Harry at this time..... with Harry... a drunk Harry....

"For the sake of... he's not drunk, is he?" He asked with a slight frown. 

Draco cringed and bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. Harry grinned and fell over. "Lovely. Tonight of all nights. I need to take him to a meeting, help me get him dressed." 

Draco bent down, scooping up Harry's clothing, when he felt a sharp *Thwap!* on his arse. "Ouch!" he shouted, standing up fast and rubbing his bum. He turned quickly, staring into the face of a very sexy Tom.

"That was for getting my kitten drunk. The rest of your 'punishment' will come later." His crimson eyes were smoldering with sexual innuendo. "I'll be waiting for you in my rooms when I return." 

Draco gaped visibly, unable to blink. ""Yes, sir." he replied, intrigued and nervous all at once.

*****************************************************************************************

Tom dragged Harry along to the parlor, stopping to pick him up at the door. "Harry, come on, love." he whispered. "We have visitors. Remember my surprise?" 

"I remember." Harry whispered, fighting to keep his eyelids from closing.

Tom sighed. "Damn that boy." he thought aloud. "Hey, kitten. Come on now, your surprise is right on the other side of this door. Aren't you excited?"

Harry looked up at him, tilting his head in confusion. "Okay, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for just a sec, okay? Then I'll wake up when you're ready." 

He nodded reluctantly and pressed his hand over the boy's head, coaxing it onto his shoulder.

Tom opened the parlor door and stepped towards the two men. They hesitated briefly, seeing the extremely tall man carrying what looked like Harry over towards them. 

"Harry!?" Sirius shouted. "What's wrong with him?" 

Tom waved a hand to both the gentlemen. "Sit, please." Hesitantly, they sat across from him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort. And this," gesturing his hand at the sleepy boy, "of course, is Harry Potter. I'm afraid he's a bit.. drunk. The boys got into my liquor cabinet while I was away."

Harry turned around in Tom's lap, trying to focus his eyes on the two guests sitting across from him. He gasped, looking from Sirius to Tom many times. "Tom? Is that.. " he cocked his head in confusion. How in the world could Sirius be here? 

"Yes, kitten, go sit with your godfather." he replied, pushing the boy off his lap. 

Harry stood up shakily and ran over to his godfather, leaping into his arms.

"Oh gods, Harry. Oh gods. Are you alright, love?" Sirius asked, clutching onto his godson for dear life. 

"I've missed you so much. I love you so much, Siri." he replied in his ear. He looked up from Sirius' shoulder over to Remus. "Professor Lupin." he said, as he leaned over to hug the werewolf. 

Remus smiled softly, hugging the boy back. "We've missed you, Harry."

Tom smiled warmly on the outside. He felt like such a 'good guy' at the moment, it almost seemed real. His crimson eyes began to glow as he watched the trio hug and kiss and hug some more. So _bloody_ touching. 

He eyed Black specifically, sensing his powerful magic signature flowing throughout the room. He was powerful, as powerful as Lucius. He was dashing, roman features sculpted into rugged tanned skin. He cooed all over his kitten, like a father. Harry needed a father. He didn't want to be his father. Black had to stay.

Sirius petted his godson's hair softly, cradling him in his arms as Harry drifted off to sleep. Lupin sat next to his best friend, his innocence radiating off of him as strong as Harry's. Tom laughed inwardly, never imagining a werewolf could be so innocent. The dark mark would be more difficult to get on him, but he could wait. Black was the important one at the moment. 

Sirius passed the sleeping Harry over to Remus and stood up, walking over to Tom. "Can we talk in private, Voldemort?" Tom smiled, getting up and waving for him to follow. Remus looked up nervously, but Sirius smiled back warmly, trying to reassure his friend, mouthing "I'll be fine." as he followed Tom out of the room.


	14. Snape Picks a Side

I do not own any of these characters, they are all JK. Rowling's. 

Rated R for slash and strong language.

HP/DM HP/TR DM/TR

Chapter 14: Snape Picks a Side

Tom held Sirius against the wall by his throat with one hand, shoving his wand in his gut with the other. Sirius gritted his teeth, snarling and frothing at the mouth at the dark lord. His dark blue eyes locked on to the wretched crescent-shaped pupils, flashing crimson from the irises. "Don't make me kill you here in my office. Harry would be so displeased. You take the mark, or you die. The werewolf will die shortly after, and Harry won't have a 'daddy' anymore." 

"Let me go, and I'll think about it." choked Sirius. 

Tom's eyes narrowed, but he released his hand, dropping the animagus to the floor. He swallowed hard, making sure he could still do that after the tension put in his neck, and stood up tall. "Have you marked Harry?" 

"No. The scar on his forehead is marking enough." 

"What about Remus? I don't want him marked, not against his will." 

"You take the mark, the werewolf won't have to."

"How can I trust you? How can I be sure?" shouted Sirius.

"Have I killed you yet? Is Harry here, happy and injury free for the first time in his life? Look around, Black! I'm the last stop. There's nothing beyond me. Albus Dumbledore could have spared you. He could have stopped the muggles. He didn't. I did." Hissed Tom, jerking his thumb to his chest.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that comment. Tom spewed forth several more lines, pointing out how wonderful he was, but Sirius only half-listened. The world around him began to spin, slowly at first, but soon it became overwhelming, dropping him to his knees. Harry was alive. He was safe? He was alive and he was happy. He was laughing and getting into the dark lord's stashes of liquor. He hugged him tightly, and caressed his cheeks. He cried with joy in his arms. He told him he missed him, loved him. He couldn't leave him. Voldemort was right, in a way. He had thought about it since his first correspondence with Lucius. He had his mind made up well before he floo'd into the main hall that evening. He would sell his soul to keep Harry and Remus alive. The only two people who loved him. 

He ripped the cuff of his shirt from his wrist, pulling his sleeve up over his forearm and looked up at Tom. 

"Do it."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tom could see the horse-faced blond walking around her sitting room through the front window. "Someone beat that woman with an ugly-stick, it seems." said Lucius, standing behind his master. 

"She'll be beat with more than that when I get a hold of her." Tom replied in a deep whisper. Lucius watched Tom quietly. His eyes were mere slits of blazing flame, flickering brightly with each movement Petunia Dursley made. His lips curled from a sneer to a wicked smile over and over. Lucius could feel his chest swelling with pride over his master's evil. 

And then it happened.. Vernon Dursley made his entrance into the front room. Lucius placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, calming and reassuring his master when he saw Tom begin to tremble. 

"That's him." Tom whispered. "Lucius, he's the one. He's the man that tried to rape my boy." 

Lucius studied the large purple-faced man from his window. He was a typical fat muggle, large moustache, beer in his hand, waving his finger at his wife in an aggressive manner. The hate was flowing through Tom now, burning Lucius' hand. He pulled back instinctively, holding up his red palm to his eyes in disbelief. 

Rage filled his soul as he watched Vernon slap his wife across the face. He watched her cower back, hands over her face. He watched a large boy enter the room, pointing at his mother, shaking his finger with one hand, while rubbing his oversized belly with the other. 

Lights began to flicker and pop around the home, moving into the street, covering the houses surrounding it. Tom gasped audibly. "I can see the wards." he said, before standing up and rushing to the window. "I can see them clear as day." 

Lucius cocked his head. "You.. can see them? Quickly, my Lord! Cast them down, before they disappear!" 

Tom pulled his wand out and opened the window blocking his path. Lucius felt the electricity swirling around him, almost physically see it radiate off his master. Tom had opened something, something that no other wizard could imagine doing. He could see the magic in front of him, and he could share his gift with Lucius.

Coloured streams of light magic began slowly taking shape before his eyes. The streams were wrapping themselves around the Dursley's home, pulsing and flickering, causing their aura to light up the darkened street. 

Tom pulled himself onto the windowsill and leapt out onto the grass, fearing if he broke his gaze of the magic, it might disappear. Tearing down wards was one thing, it was difficult when you didn't know where the magic was flowing, or what magic had been used at all. He could see many broken streams of light, indicating they had already been torn from their blind attempts the past two days, but without this vision, it would have taken several more it seemed. He had no idea the magic around the home would be so powerful. 

Lucius hopped out onto the grass next to Tom and pulled his wand from his cane. They both pointed their wands to the Dursley's home and spoke their charms. Lucius could hear Tom hissing, speaking in an undecipherable language to him, his parseltongue, the words slithering into his wand and streaming themselves out onto the wards. The wards lit up, flooding the street with pure, white energy, blinding both men as their voices raised, chanting their counter charms. 

************************************************************************************

Draco walked Remus to the room Sirius had been laid out at, taking the sleeping boy from his arms, and bidding him good night. He got to his bed, laying the Gryffindor over his chest, staring at him quietly. As he drifted to sleep, he was content, happier than he could remember in a long time.

A loud cry startled him from his near slumber, jerking him awake. 

Harry lifted his head from his chest, grabbing his scar with his hands. He threw his head back and began hissing. He was hissing in what sounded like parseltongue, causing 

Draco to sit up quickly. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong!" he shouted, pulling Harry's hands from his forehead. His eyes were glazed over, flickering red, as he chanted incoherent words in the snake language. He watched the lightning bolt scar changing colour, shading from pink to dark red. 

He hopped from the bed and ran over to Harry's side, growing extremely nervous. "Harry, can you hear me?" He asked, gently shaking the half-sitting, half-laying boy on his bed. 

"Lucius!" Harry cried out, "Lucius, they're falling!"

************************************************************************************

"Lucius!" Tom yelled, without breaking his eye contact with the wards, "Lucius, they're falling!" 

Lucius gritted his teeth, using the most powerful spells he knew to tear down the wards in front of him. "Yes, my Lord, I can see them!" he shouted back. Tom hissed his incantations through a broad grin. 

Petunia Dursley swung her head around and peered out her front window, hearing raised voices out in the street. Her eyes narrowed to adjust to the darkness outside from the brightly lit room she stood in. She could barely make out the two figures standing on the lawn across the street, holding their arms out, pointed in her direction. "What in the blazes.." she whispered to herself. 

Lucius watched the dirty blond stare at them and laughed mockingly at her. The wards crumbled and flickered out slowly, causing his sight of her to grow stronger from her sitting room. 

Tom kept his vision on the wards, pulling together any magic he felt stored away out into his wand. His arm jerking in a subsultus manner, fingers sweating over his wand, causing it to slip around in his grasp. Suddenly, the last ward pulsed softly and burned out in front of them. The house was completely defenseless now. 

Tom fell to his knees, weakened by the strain he had put into the magic he used. He felt like he'd used the killing curse on over a whole village of muggles. Lucius dropped his arm, sighing loudly. He blinked several times, blocking out the fuzziness in his head. 

He walked over to Tom, kneeling next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "My Lord, whatever just happened here... it was.. amazing!" He said, turning his gaze back to the strange muggle staring back at them. 

Tom shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea how it happened. I'll think about that later though. We have work to do." he replied. Tom closed his eyes and concentrated. "Mulciber, Snape. I need your assistance at the Dursley's residence immediately!" he said. 

****************************************************************************

Harry closed his eyes, seeming to fall right back to sleep, as if nothing had just happened at all. Draco scratched his head and dabbed a washcloth over Harry's forehead, staring at him in worry. 

Harry stirred softly, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. His lips parted and he stared whispering, this time in english. "Mulciber, I want them alive. Bring the woman to the hall, Snape, gather the boy. I'll get the man." Draco sat back on his knees, horrified. "Imperio!" Harry screamed, snapping Draco from his frozen stance. 

He lunged up onto his feet and leapt onto the bed quickly, pulling Harry up in his arms. "Damnit, Harry, you're scaring the hell out of me, WAKE UP!" 

Harry snapped awake, gasping loudly, bolting upright. He looked into Draco's eyes, panic stricken. "Draco! He's going to kill her!" He shouted. He wrestled from the blonde's grasp and fell on the floor, next to the bed. He stood up quickly and raced for the door. Draco got up and ran out after him as soon as he registered the boy had escaped.

He followed the patter of Harry's bare feet on the tiled floors. He was close, he couldn't lose him. He pulled the sheet he was wrapped up in tightly around his body to avoid tripping over it as he ran on. As he turned another corner in the corridor, he felt a large *smack!*, tumbling over Harry, both falling forwards onto the floor. 

Harry seemed completely unfazed by this and lay on his stomach, his head tilted up, looking off into space. "They're here now.." he said softly. "We have to stop him from hurting Aunt Petunia." 

He nodded quietly as he helped himself and Harry to their feet. "Shouldn't we get dressed or something?" He continued to stare at the wall, saying nothing. Draco grabbed his arm and began walking him back to his room, Harry tugged back ever few seconds in protest, but never lost the glazed look in his eyes.

***********************************************************************************************

Severus Snape apparated outside of Riddle Mansion and calmly walked inside. His pockets were now filled with various potions needed for the days ahead. He strolled down each path of corridors, whistling to himself. He was furious Black had taken the Dark Mark. His life was forever destroyed as a spy, holding secrets from Dumbledore, protecting his master. The anger surged through him, filled the empty places he forgot existed. He would obey his master from now on, the light looked hopeless anymore, their savoir sitting in a room here, playing whore to the Dark Lord was their last hope. Then Black... 

He reached Draco's door and opened it, peering inside. 

Draco was pulling a t-shirt over Harry's head as he sat quietly on the bed. He had then bent down and began to tie the laces on the smaller boy's black leather shoes, before noticing they weren't alone. 

Harry seemed unfazed by Snape's entrance, despite his strong gaze at the boy. Draco stood up and turned around quickly, staring at the man curiously. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" he asked. He smirked and closed the door behind him. 

He rolled the phial of potion he was carrying around in his hand. "I've come to incapacitate the boy, and bring you with me to meet our new *guests*." He said calmly. 

Harry snapped awake from his trance and began to back himself up onto the bed, before climbing off on the opposite side. "No Draco! Don't let him do that!" he shouted. 

Draco looked anxiously over to his lover, then back to Snape. "Wait. What's going on? I don't understand." directing the question to the potions master, but backing himself up a bit in Harry's direction. 

Snape closed in, stopping on the opposite side of the bed, Draco standing at the end, backing over towards the other boy's side. 

Harry looked hurriedly between the two. "I need to talk to Tom, please, Snape. Let me talk to Tom first. Remember what you said to me? You said you would help me!" he pleaded. 

Severus shook his head and held out the phial of crystal towards the blond. "Take this, so I can hold him down." Draco reluctantly reached out and grasped the bottle in his trembling fingers. Harry let out a small cry and backed himself up into the wall.

He glared at his lover as they both slowly advanced on him. Snape was on the bed now, crawling over the mattress like a tiger, and Draco was almost to his side. "I can't let him hurt aunt Petunia. Please let me just talk to..." He yelled out, before being assaulted on both sides by the two larger men. 

Snape snaked his arm around His chest, pinning his arms, and pulled his head back by his hair with his free hand. "Don't hurt him!" Draco shouted furiously. 

Harry clamped his mouth shut and glared at him. "Just how in the hell does he know about his relatives?" shouted Snape. "Give him the potion, now!" he signaled, grabbing one of Harry's arms and wrenching it back, pulling his hair back towards his own chest, causing him to cry out in pain. 

Draco uncorked the bottle and poured the contents into his mouth quickly, before stumbling backwards, feeling simply awful. The guilt glowed in his paling face and shaking hands, and he averted his eyes from his new friend, in shame. 

Snape released his hold of his hair and clamped his hand over his mouth quickly, wrenching his arm back higher to increase the pain. "Swallow it." he said with a snarl. 

Harry squirmed and kicked and screamed muffled curses, but refused to swallow the potion. 

Snape pulled his arm up further into his back, so his fist was nearly touching the nape of his neck, causing him to scream into his hand. Draco looked up and ran over to them. "Swallow the goddamn potion!" he cried out, looking directly into his emerald eyes. Harry glared back with venom, causing the blond to flinch mentally. He reluctantly swallowed the potion and Snape dropped his hold, shoving him off into the room. 

"I hate you, Draco." he said pulling himself as far away from Snape as he could get, before stumbling over onto the bed. 

"I know, Harry..." he replied, while helping him onto his back. Emerald eyes closed as his head fell back on the bed. 

Draco turned on Severus, standing eye to eye with his potions professor. Despite the age difference, He stood as tall and slightly broader than the greasy-haired man, and he meant to use it to his advantage. He glared into his beetle-black eyes, showing his disgust. 

Snape cleared his throat and smirked. "Would you care to explain how he knew his aunt was here? Why would you tell him?" 

He huffed. "I didn't tell him anything! He had a nightmare and.. and his scar turned red. He was mumbling and talking and then he woke up, and he just... knew." 

Snape's eyebrows shot up. "A vision? How odd. I thought Voldemort said he stopped those from happening." 

"He's had them before?" asked Draco. 

Severus nodded. "Yes, so I've heard." He looked down at Harry's sleeping face and brushed the hair from his forehead. "The scar is like a dark mark, only differently connected to Voldemort. I'm not sure how though. You'd have to ask him." He picked the boy's sleeping body up and slung him over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing? Put him down this instant!" Draco demanded. He turned and began walking to the door. 

"We'd better bring him with us, Tom will have to recast the blocking spell before he uses his wand on the Dursleys."


	15. Petunia's Gift

This is SLASH. It is also Rated R: for sexual situations and bad language, violence and attempted non-con. 

JK Rowling's characters, not mine.

TR/HP DM/HP DM/TR DM/HP/TR

Chapter 15: Petunia's Gift

Petunia Dursley sat quietly on her knees as Lucius walked around her, laughing maniacally, rubbing his hands together. If he had a moustache, he would have twisted it in his fingers to complete the effect. As her fear grew steadily, he began to feel something radiating off of her. Frowning, he stepped closer, prodding her thigh with the toe of his boot. "Eh? What's this, then?" he asked, feeling the energy grow stronger each time he added pressure with his toe.

"Interesting." he said, studying her face. "You're giving off latent magic, woman. Did you know you were a witch? You certainly look the part, anyways." She shook her head nervously, shunning his words as if they were a weapon. "It's not powerful, hardly noticeable actually, but I feel it." 

The cell door opened suddenly, and Draco walked in holding his hand up to his father. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to bring her to Voldemort's room, father." he said, reaching down with his other hand, grasping Petunia's arm. 

"Yes, I was about to see him about her, myself." Lucius replied, walking out with the two, slightly annoyed his personal victim turned out not to be a muggle. "Ah, well."

Severus stood over Harry, checking his vital signs, as Tom looked on. "He'll be awake soon, I would have used a weaker potion if I would have known he would have to be awakened so soon after." he said, tapping Harry's face with his fingers, coaxing him to open his eyes.

Draco and Lucius soon arrived, pulling Petunia along with them, before pushing her into the middle of the room. She stood there, timidly looking around at her captors before zoning in on her nephew laying lifeless on what appeared to be an operating table. She took a step forward, before stopping herself, realizing the men standing over him were now looking at her. 

Tom snarled as she advanced in his direction, holding out his wand. "Stay back, muggle. You can't hurt him anymore. We're to make sure of that today." Her eyes squeezed closed as she awaited the curse. Something Lucius had done to her several times already. 

Tom paused, seeing her weak, defensive stance. "Pathetic. Now you know how it feels, muggle. Not holding the power, believing yourself to be stronger than a wizard." 

Harry began to stir, struggling to open his eyes. He heard the voice booming over him, echoing against the walls. Tom. He needed to talk to Tom. His fingers began to bend, pressing onto the table beneath him slowly, trying to give himself leverage. "He's waking up." someone said. Light began to appear as his eyelids fluttered open. 

Draco walked over, helping Harry up into a sitting position. He peered around the room, his vision slowly coming into focus, settling his gaze on Tom. He stared at him for a while as his memories flooded back into his consciousness. 

Tom grinned at him, it wasn't a pleasant grin, it had a tinge of something to it he couldn't pick up on yet. Perhaps it was the eyes. They were illuminated, the green flecks that sat deep around the edges had been wiped away forever, as if crimson had been painted over. 

"Tell him, Harry." Draco said behind him, giving him a slight shove on his back. 

Harry nodded, looking around the room clearly now, seeing aunt Petunia standing in the middle of it, holding herself in a hug, staring back at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "No!" he shouted, leaping from the table and running over to her, throwing his arms around her waist. "She's not like them, Tom. She's like me. Please don't hurt her." he said with a slight whimper. 

Tom growled deep in his throat. He shouldn't have woken the boy, it could have waited. He should have known he'd grovel over that pathetic muggle.

Petunia gasped, looking down at the boy holding her tightly. Her body shook wildly, feeling the power from the child flow over her skin, something she hadn't felt since the last time she touched him, more than ten years earlier. It had frightened her so much then, the feeling of magic she knew he possessed, and that she might possess as well, she had decided never to touch him again. 

Standing there with him now, she let it flow over her, gathering it around for protection against the four men walking over to them. She placed her hands around his shoulders, pulling him into her breast, something that felt so foreign to her, but so right at this point. 

Tom closed his eyes, sensing the great bond flowing over the room. "She's a witch." he said softly. 

Harry turned around, looking puzzled. "She isn't, she hates magic." he replied, oblivious to the energy flowing between them. 

Tom stared at the boy with a very angry look on his face. How could he be so blind not to feel it. He was clearly creating a shield around the two of them, weak as it was, it was there. The Dark Lord's head began to stir, feeling the magic he held lightly flow away from him, erecting itself in the shield.

"She is a witch," Lucius interrupted. "I could sense it earlier. It's dormant and weak, but the magic is there." He smiled proudly for discovering it first.

Tom walked over to them, grabbing both their arms, separating them from each other's hold. "Witch or not, she deserves to die. I'm taking Harry to his room, get on with this." he said. Something was odd, and he needed to keep them apart. He yanked Harry back, dragging him to the door as he struggled, reaching out for his aunt.

"Tom, listen to me!" he shouted madly. "She didn't hurt me. She's innocent. It wasn't her goddamnit!"

Tom froze, his face contorted into a snarl as he shoved Harry up against the door, holding him against it. "I suppose you're asking me to spare her life! You are truly pathetic. When are you going to begin to understand the power we hold over others? You let this bitch and her fucking muggle family do this to you! You are so weak it makes me sick." he shouted, holding his face inches away from the boy's. 

He was surprised by his own anger towards him. He hadn't felt this way since he had gotten here, but he seemed so insolent now, disobedient. He was using magic against him, against his Death Eaters. He'd have to punish him later for this.

Harry glared back, holding his stance against the Dark Lord. "I said she didn't hurt me. She saved me. She came in and stopped him." he said calmly, holding his breath after finishing.

Tom released his grip from the boy, stepping back a few feet. "You mean the night Dursley tried to rape you?" he asked, holding his anger briefly.

Harry nodded his head rapidly. "He didn't just try to rape me, he was killing me. If she hadn't stopped him, I'd be dead." 

Hitting Tom like a brick, he understood suddenly why Harry would protect someone who neglected his needs like he was neglected in the orphanage, not that it pissed him off any less. "You owe her a life debt, don't you?"

Harry nodded, his body trembling with uncontrolled fear and anger, suddenly softening. Tom sighed, turning back to the witch. "So, this is true, witch? You saved his life?" 

Petunia was awestruck. The man speaking to her felt of evil radiance, raw energy flowing through his veins, seeping from his pores. His beauty only intimidated her further, as she cast her eyes down, averting his gaze. He stepped closer, taking her arms, lifting her up to face him. He wasn't exactly gentle, but she felt no pain. Her heart pumped blood throughout her body at an alarming rate, sweeping away any signs of aggravation she could be caused any longer. 

"Answer me." he said quietly, glaring down at her face.

She looked up, into his snake-like eyes, nodding her head, breathing hard through her nose. "Tell me why you stopped it, then." he asked her, expecting a vocal response this time. 

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat, coughing lightly. "Be--because I was a-afraid for him." she replied softly, looking down again at her feet. She cried harder, horrid memories of her home filling her eyes. 

Harry hadn't been the only victim. She had been beaten numerous times for showing magic, long before Dudley was born, or Harry came to them. She hated her sister for being better than her... for getting her Hogwarts letter when she didn't. 

She hated Harry for getting his letter, and tried not to pity him when Vernon turned his rage to the boy whenever he returned home. Touching him was out of the question. Loving him wasn't even thought about. These were the rules, and she would never break them.

"I couldn't let myself love him, Vernon wouldn't allow it." She continued. "The night though, that night... I heard him. He was crying and screaming. There were noises, so loud I couldn't block them out. I had to do something. I was so afraid he'd hurt me, too. I knocked on the door, thinking maybe it was another nightmare, he gets them so often. He started shouting for help, and my legs collapsed under me, but I pushed the door open anyways..."

Harry stepped forward. "That's enough!" he shouted. 

Draco walked over to him, resting his hands on his shoulders, coaxing him back. 

Lucius frowned, wanting to hear the rest. He gestured lightly for her to continue, before Snape glared over at him, mouthing the word '_disgusting_' and shaking his head. He shrugged his shoulders, mouthing '_What_?' back at him.

Tom dropped Petunia to the floor, stepping back, facing Lucius. "What am I supposed to do now? Let her go? Send her off on her merry way?" 

Lucius held up a finger to fill his master's head with his own suggestions, but he was cut off as Tom whirled back to the woman. "You do realize I am going to murder your husband and son, don't you? Would you rather die, too? I could make it painless." 

Harry jerked away from Draco's hands, running over to his aunt again. He helped her up, and braced her weight on his shoulder as he walked her over to the table he woke up on. "Sit down, aunt Petunia. No one is going to hurt you." he whispered to her. 

Snape walked calmly over to the table, waiting for Tom to either allow him to sedate her or help kill her. 

Tom sighed deeply. He wanted so badly to kill the mudblood, but felt something he couldn't remember feeling this strongly before... guilt. He watched as Harry caressed her hands, holding them on her lap. He felt the energy, saw the lights appear, streaming around theirs arms, wrapping themselves around their fingers. It was happening again. That strange shield covering them that blinded his vision was reappearing. 

Severus looked down, gasping as the lights flickered over the boy and his aunt. Lucius recognized it immediately and nudged his son, pointing. Harry and Petunia looked at each other calmly, not noticing them whatsoever. 

Tom broke their grasp again, wrenching Harry back, angrily. "Severus," he began, as Snape stepped up, watching the magic fade away the moment their hands broke contact. "Make Mrs. Dursley comfortable. She is spared. I'll need her alive for further testing." 

He then turned to Lucius and Draco. "Start with the boy, I want to save the other for Sirius, see if he's got what it takes." 

Lucius grinned excitedly, grabbing his son's hand and pulling him out of the room, shouting "Thank you, Master!"

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Tom, hearing the name 'Sirius'. What in the hell did he mean? He opened his mouth to speak, but his arm was jerked back behind him and he was again thrust towards the door by Tom. 

"I'll deal with you upstairs." he hissed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius looked down at his forearm, growing ill. He had done it. It burned and itched and looked bloody awful, but there was nothing he could do about that anymore. 

Remus sat sideways on a chair, legs draped over the arm, staring over at the fire he made in the fireplace. His hand cupped his chin, as he tapped his finger along his cheek, deep in thought. He wondered silently how Sirius felt, to afraid to ask at the moment. He had only woken up a few moments before, not remembering what he had done, and now sat blank-faced on the bed, staring at his arm without saying a word. So many questions needed to be asked, and yet he could hardly find his tongue to ask them. 

Sirius winced as he touched the burned flesh, tracing the lines of the skull and serpent, feeling it come alive on his skin. "It hurts." he said under his breath. "It hurts like hell."

Remus broke his hypnotic stare from the fire and shifted his body on the chair, so he faced his friend. "Can I get you something for it?" he asked politely. Sirius shook his head, still watching the mark. 

Gathering his courage, the werewolf stood up, crossing the room and resting on the bed next to the new Death Eater. "So, what does this mean? Do you have to kill people? Serve him like a slave?" he asked as his cheeks turned red with anger.

"Shut up, Remy. Don't patronize me." he replied swiftly. "It's done. You and Harry will be safe now. Don't worry, you don't have to take the mark."

Remus was beside himself with anger. "You made a deal for our safety? Was this deal anything like Harry's? Are you going to whore yourself to the Dark Lord, too?" he shouted, standing up.

"Shut up, Remus!" he shouted back. "I just woke up and I'm a bloody Death Eater, let me get used to this, okay?" His eyes filled with tears as he leaned back into his pillow. Remus bit his bottom lip, and climbed back on, laying down next to him. He laid there quietly, feeling very guilty about what he'd said, hurting his friend like that. 

"Siri.." he began in a hushed voice. " I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry. We talked about this, I know you didn't have a choice." 

Sirius closed his eyes, rolling to his side, away from Remus. "Don't pity me, and to answer your question.. I'll do whatever I'm told to."


	16. Sharing Magic

This is SLASH. It is also Rated R: for sexual situations and bad language, violence and attempted non-con. 

TR/HP DM/HP DM/TR DM/HP/TR

Chapter 16: Sharing Magic

The small candles resting on prickets began to illuminate the corridor as Lord Voldemort entered them. His long, leather cloak molded around his waist before falling against his back as he rounded the corner. He was walking with a younger man in front of him, grasping the boy's shoulder with one hand, twisting his arm behind his back with the other. 

The corridors to Tom's rooms stood wide and empty, causing the footfalls of the Dark Lord to echo through Harry's ears as they made their way to the main chamber. His arm was pressed into his back painfully and he wondered madly what in the world he had done to upset the man he was quite fond of. "Tom.. wait. Stop for a minute, please." he pleaded. 

Ignoring him, the man pressed on, squeezing Harry's shoulder more roughly every moment he attempted to slow their pace.

As they entered the chamber, Tom shoved Harry to the floor and stood over him, glaring down as he righted himself, looking up at his aggressor. His booming presence and glowing red eyes struck terror in Harry's heart. "What were you thinking? You beg mercy for someone who never did a fucking thing for you except pray to the gods her husband beats you instead of her, in front of my Death Eaters no less!" he shouted, resisting the strong urge to kick the wounded puppy look off his face as he stared into his wide eyes. "You will never do that to me again, and I'm going to make sure you understand that."

Harry lay there, dumbstruck. He had to stop him then. Everything in his heart had told him so. Petunia was mean to him, yes, but the fact of the matter was she had saved his life. His mind had moved him to do it, he had no choice. Tom shook with anger he couldn't set aside. "Stand up!" he shouted. "Stand up right now."

Harry started to back up, pushing himself away with his legs, but Tom reached down, yanking him up to his feet. He dragged him over to the sleeping quarter, picking him up and tossing him on the bed like a rag doll. "Oh gods.." Harry cried, scrambling to get off the bed as Tom jumped onto it, grabbing his ankle and pulling him back to the middle. 

He straddled his hips, in clasping his fingers around his throat with one hand, squeezing lightly, silencing him as he began to plead for him to stop. He swatted the hands away that clawed at his wrist, feeling himself get very turned on, despite his anger, watching him writhe beneath him. 

He held his grip, hovering over him, as Harry's top lip quivered over his gritted teeth, refusing to meet his stare. Tom smacked him lightly on his cheek, leaning in closer to his face. "Look at me!" he shouted. 

Harry shifted his eyes so they locked with his, fear and defiance imprinted over them. Tom pulled his hand away from his throat quickly, sitting up and watching him closely. 

Harry stiffening slightly, staring at the dark lord's face. He knew he was angry, he knew he could kill him by merely speaking a few words, or beat him within an inch of his life. He had felt Tom's erection pressing into his stomach, terrifying him even more, he had that look uncle Vernon had given him that night. 

Harry laid there, his body rigid now, as every small movement he made caused Tom to twitch, as if waiting for him to fight back. He could almost hear the wheels turning in the man's head, he knew something very bad was about to happen by the look on his face. 

Tom sneered, his hands moving again, grasping the neck of the tee shirt the boy wore, ripping if open in his strong grip. Harry's eyes grew large and he gasped, grabbing the hands tearing his clothes. "Don't do this. Don't make me hate you again, Voldemort!" he cried.

The hands that were so tensed under his grip suddenly froze for a moment as Tom looked at them. He looked back into Harry's eyes, they were so beautiful, wide and screaming with fear. His mind drifted for a moment, before grasping the shirt tight again, pulling it open. "Don't ever call me that." He growled back.

Harry wanted to panic. The adrenaline he felt was driving him mad, telling him to fight. He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight, holding his wrists tighter, feeling the tendons moving under his fingers, pressing on them, wanting to hurt him back. A eerie sense of calm began to wash over him then, something inside of him told him he would be alright. Gather your wits, make it stop. Make it stop.

"Stop." said Harry under his breath, stone faced, more angry than afraid any longer. 

Tom felt the grip around his wrists burning his flesh, sensing his own magic being drawn into the hands holding on, frightening him. Harry grasped tighter, pulling the hands he held away from his chest, thrusting them to Tom's sides before releasing his grip. His scar on his forehead was burning red, threatening to break open, but he couldn't feel it, it seemed. His eyes flashed crimson in them, glazed over and staring into nothing.

The contact broke as Tom backed up, climbing off the bed, without taking his eyes off the boy. He stood over him silently, thoughts flowing around in his mind. Harry blinked a few times, breaking his daze before looking up at the man. His eyes had returned to their normal emerald-green, looking puzzled, awaiting any sudden movements from the man. 

Tom cleared his throat. "Did you feel that?" he asked in a half-whisper. Harry shook his head, afraid to speak. "Do you know what you did?" Harry shook his head again. 

Tom reached over, grasping his hand in his before he could jerk it away. "I want to test something. I won't hurt you." he said.

Harry's instincts held him in a relaxing calm. He could feel Tom's hand shaking nervously over his wrist. Whatever had happened, it had scared him enough to stop, to come to his senses. Harry should have been afraid, but he wasn't. For the moment, he felt in control of himself for the first time, even if he couldn't explain to himself why. 

Pulling his wand out, pointing it at a large recliner sitting in the corner, Tom concentrated his mind on Harry, feeling the energy flow into his fingertips, as it did outside the Dursley's home. He opened his mouth, letting the spell drip off his tongue. "Wingardium leviosa." The chair flew up, puncturing the ceiling with awesome force, sending plaster and wood splinters out into the room. Cascading dust and cotton tufts settled before he could see what had happened fully. 

It had worked. The small test of magic felt so powerful in his grasp. He hadn't drawn it up from inside himself, as he had suspected earlier, he had borrowed it. Combining it with his own, it created a force he had never thought possible.

Harry jerked his hand away quickly, rubbing his scar vigorously with it. "Look, Harry. Look what we did." Tom said, pointing his wand up at the chair. 

Harry stood up, walking over to the corner, looking up at the smashed chair imbedded into the plaster. "We?" he asked.

Tom put his arm around the boy, feeling his muscles tense. "Yes, we. I can only imagine we've done this before, drawn from each other's power." he paused, turning Harry to face him. "Tell me what you were thinking when you held your aunt's hands downstairs. Were you thinking about me?"

Harry nodded, looking everywhere around the room, except at Tom. "I was thinking you would might kill her if I didn't do something." he said hoarsely. 

Tom nodded, looking down at the boy. He parted the wild mass of hair covering his forehead and brushed his fingers lightly over the lightning bolt scar. "I knew I felt something then. It has to be the curse. I had thought the only side effect was the visions and the pain it caused you, kitten." He slid his finger down, resting them on the torn shirt. "I'd like to test this out a bit more, this is a brilliant discovery. If we can learn to use it more freely, I would be unstoppable with you at my side."

Tom's stance towards the boy changed after a short time, looking down at him sternly, yet a softness appeared around his eyes. He cocked his head, examining the boy closely. The show of power Harry had wielded had frightened him quite a bit, but he strongly suspected he had no idea he had done it, and for now.. he would keep it that way. "You won't defy me again, will you?"

Harry shook his head, still having trouble looking up at the man. "It's very important not to upset me like that, you must understand. I want to start your training tomorrow, and I simply will not tolerate any insolence." He bent down, meeting his eyes. "Are you still upset? I want to make it better." He said, speaking in a low, libidinous tone. 

He led Harry beck to the bed, pressing him down into he mattress. He straddled his hips again, more gently this time. He could feel the boy's body tremble under his thighs as he leaned over to kiss him. "Are you still afraid?" he asked, cringing at the tone of his own words as they left his mouth. Harry looked as if he felt trapped, his hands braced the mattress as if he wanted to pull himself away. 

He sat up on his knees, pulling the boy up into a semi-sitting position against the headboard, as he climbed off of him. He sat at his side now, moving slowly, leaning in, inhaling his scent, tasting the dried tears under his eyes. "Is this better?" he asked softly between tiny kisses. 

Harry nodded mechanically. "Yes."

Tom moved in closer, tipping Harry's head back into the headboard. "I don't want you to be afraid of me when I sleep with you. I may have been a bit harsh tonight, so I'll forgive you for acting like this right now. Starting tomorrow, you'll learn how to keep your weak emotions in check, freeing you from this misery you like to hold yourself in." He sat back, climbing off the bed, walking to the door. "Go to sleep, I'll send Draco to gather you in the morning." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Draco stared at his fingernails, pushing his cuticles back with his wand. "This is bloody boring. I'm not having fun anymore. You don't even move or anything." he said offhandedly, sitting like a king on his throne, or in this case.. Dudley Dursley's back. "Why don't you tell me a story. Tell me about all the times you beat on my lover." 

Dudley cringed beneath him. "Wh--what?" he asked, completely confused.

Draco looked scandalized. "Haven't you heard? Your cousin and I are lovers. Isn't that shocking?" he asked, hopping up and down on Dudley's back, as if he were a waterbed. "Now tell me a story about Harry, or I'll curse you again, fatboy."

"Which time?" he asked bluntly. Veritaserum is such a lovely potion.

Draco rapped his fingers over Dudley's head, thinking. "Oh, I don't know... a real nasty one. I want details too. Tell me all about the worst thing you ever did to Harry." 

"That would be the time Piers and I snuck up behind Harry in the yard, while he was weeding the garden." he replied, trying to cover his mouth with his oversized hands.

Draco prodded the large boy's neck a few times with his wand. "Keep going, I said details, pig, details."

"It was two summers ago. Piers was over and said we should go Harry Hunting that day because 

he looked like a girl and was way too poncey. He kept staring at him while he was making our lunch, I never noticed before, but when I looked at him I could see it too. I was so embarrassed that my friends knew we were related then. Piers said we would do it later when we were alone.

We waited for mum and dad to go out shopping for my birthday presents, since my 15th birthday was less than a week away. Mum sent Harry out back to the garden before they left. He'd been out there for probably an hour before we grabbed him. It's hard to catch him when he sees you coming, so Piers snuck up behind him and put his arm around his neck when he was kneeling in the dirt. I went over and helped him, and we dragged him over to the house and took him to the basement."

Draco's eyebrow began to twitch. "You wanted to hurt him because he wasn't a big, fat cunt like yourself? What's wrong with how he looks? He's gorgeous. What am I missing here?" he asked, bewildered by the boy's gall.

Dudley kicked his legs up and down, but they hardly left the ground from their sheer girth. He really, really didn't want to finish this story. "Because he looked gay. My dad said he did too sometimes."

Draco pressed himself harder down on Dudley's back, listening to his hiss out oxygen from his lungs. "What's wrong with that? Don't tell me you muggles don't like people because they might be gay." 

"We don't. Not all of us, at least. It's immoral and disgusting. Besides, Harry was a freak even when he was little. He was always small, like some silly girl. He shouldn't look like that, it's not normal." he replied, sincere and bluntly, causing Draco to see red.

"Finish the story, pig. What happened in the basement?" he said, grasping the dirty blond hair under his fingers, yanking back on it several times. 

"I hit him a few times with my fist, in his stomach mostly. I wanted him to get hurt. He shouted at me to stop, but I didn't care. Piers was holding his arms so he couldn't fight back, but I felt he had enough when he was coughing and stuff, so I told him to let him go. He said he hadn't learned his lesson yet, and I guess he was right. Harry was still mad at us and said if we didn't let him go, he was going to tell my mum.

Before that day, I never hit him too much. Piers wasn't allowed to come over anymore, which made me mad, but mum said I act like dad too much when he's around, and since they had to take Harry to hospital that night, I didn't want to get in trouble over it.

"Go on, it's just getting interesting." Draco said with baited breath. 

"Okay, anyways, Piers pushed Harry down, and told me to hold him, so I did. He called Harry a whole bunch of names, and smacked him a whole lot when he rolled his eyes at him. Then he said he wondered if he kissed like a girl and started kissing him, but Harry must have bit him or something, because he yelled really loud and his lip was all bloody. He said he should die for that, and he helped me drag him over to the water basin and he filled it up with water. We held his head down in it for about a minute, I think, till he was too hard to hold anymore.

Then my hands slipped and he pushed me and ran to the stairs, but Piers knocked him over and cracked his head into the floor a few times, till he stopped moving. I told Piers to go home, because Harry wouldn't wake up, and he was scared, shaking him and stuff. Then he finally woke up when mum and dad came home, and he got sick, throwing up all over the place and he saying he couldn't see very good. Mum thought we gave him brain damage and made dad take him to hospital, but he got better." Finished Dudley, hoping the silver-haired boy would get off of him now.

Draco stood up and turned, pressing the sole of his shoe deep into Dudley's back. He looked over to his father, who was sitting quietly in the back of the room, watching the show. "Can I do it, father? I want to do it now." he said with venom. Lucius sat back, crossing his legs and resting his chin on the back of his hand. He smiled and nodded at his son, with a twinkle in his eye that rivaled Dumbledore's. Draco turned his attention back to Dudley and pointed his wand down at the boy's head, removing his foot and stepping back a few paces. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, watching the emerald light pierce the room, feeling the power of his first kill.

(A/N) Myk, OMG you are so hilarious. You're review had me cracking up for nearly 10 minutes. *hugs*


	17. Accepting The Master

(A/N) I got a few requests about what was happening at Hogwarts, if fact Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Hogwarts will be playing a very important role in the next few chapters. 

As always, JK ROWLING owns all these characters, I just use them in my fan fiction.

Rated R: for violence, slash, filthy language, and attempted non-con (could be debated as non-con as well)

Chapter 17: Accepting The Master

Severus Snape sat patiently as Tom explained to him the situation he had discovered the night before. "What I'm thinking is, we have to work on this carefully at the moment. The boy shouldn't know his potential until he's fully accepted me as his master. I'm going to make him accept me soon, and you.." he paused, arching an eyebrow, "are going to be in charge of all his charms work. I expect him to know every offensive curse within the week."

Snape held his blank stare very well. He excelled in that. Inside, he wanted to scream and throw things at the walls, or at Voldemort. One whole week to teach a boy who not only hated him dearly at this moment, but had the potential to cut him down with a simple thought in his twisted mind. "Of course, my lord. It will be done."

Tom smiled briefly, before his normal, angry glare returned. "Myself, and Lucius, will be in charge of Draco and Sirius. I hear Draco used the killing curse successfully on his first attempt, I'm quite impressed. The boy has great potential. I've requested Lucius to pull him from Hogwarts and stay on here as a Death Eater. Just imagine the power we will wield, Severus. Setting aside anyone else, the six of us alone could conquer the wizarding world within weeks." 

Severus cocked an eyebrow, knowing his master wasn't only playing a fantasy in his mind. "You've got a plan for this I'm guessing?"

Tom stood up, looking down at the potions master through narrowed eyes. "I always have a plan, Severus. Now, let's begin the training." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius sat back, watching Tom interrogate Vernon Dursley about his life as he lay on the floor like a huge lump of quivering jelly. Wondering how a man that looked so utterly out of shape could have the stamina of a bull boggled his mind. For nearly three days he sat there watching Voldemort and Lucius beat the man with every ounce of their physical strength, torture him with strange muggle devices as his blood spilled over his torn clothing, and hex him until his hair turned to ash on the stone tiles. 

Draco and Lucius were having the time of their lives, cheering and hissing after each curse was cast. His own repulsion of the beatings dimmed after the first two days. Focusing on blood covered teeth laying on the ground didn't give the same reaction to his insides any longer. He felt dead inside, but somehow more alive than he could remember before entering Azkaban. 

Tom chose his words carefully when he questioned the former guardian of his kitten. He made him give intricate details of each event of violence that ever occurred involving Harry. The number of events themselves weren't as many as he would have thought, but the goings on of some of them even turned his own stomach. Perhaps he was getting soft when it came to his little heaven. It didn't matter, he accepted that weakness with open arms, and dared anyone to use it against him. In fact, he planned on it.

Growing quite tired of the game, he relinquished his duty of torture and rested comfortably on a small sofa next to Sirius. Lucius began showing his son the proper uses of Imperius Curse, allowing the boy to cast it several times before working. 

Tom rubbed the swelling pain from his knuckles as he spoke to the animagus. "I want you to finish him. I think you're ready for this. I'm been very lenient with you because I know it was a difficult adjustment, but I think now is the time to prove yourself to us. Do you think you're up to the task?" 

Sirius kept his gaze on Vernon, watching him bounce his head off the stone wall blindly as Draco giggled under his hands. "Yes, my lord, I can do this." he replied quietly. Judgment day had come, he knew it would. He just wasn't sure if he actually could.

Tom smiled, patting the man in his thigh before signaling the elder Malfoy to begin the end. Nodding, Lucius ran to the back of the room, gathering items up and running back to the fray, dropping clothing on the floor. "Put these on." he said coldly. Draco picked them up, examining the articles. It consisted of a very large black robe, a long and very frizzy red wig and a pointed witches hat. He shoved the items in Vernon's face. "You heard him, put these on, you bastard." As Vernon dressed, Sirius sat stone-faced watching the elder Malfoy run to the back of the room again, lighting several candles lining the wall. 

There was a huge stake standing erect, nearly reaching the ceiling. At the foot of the stake lay a large pile of kindling. "I thought this up myself," Lucius began, grinning madly, "he's so afraid of wizards and witches he has to torture them, right?" He waited for the three men to nod before continuing. "Anyways, I say we treat him just like they treated us in the colonial ages. We burn him at the stake!" 

Tom stood dumbstruck for a while as Lucius ran around, fiddling with the kindling, measuring chains and casting a wart spell on Vernon. He wanted to knock out a some more teeth, but he thought the few that were missing left a better effect. Finally, his masterpiece was complete. Vernon stood bound in chains from head to toe, creating the image of the ugliest witch any of them had ever seen. 

Sirius stood up, walking over to the man. He stared into his beady eyes with hate and curiosity, wondering if he could do what he had been ordered to do. 

Tom watched, holding his breath, as Sirius stood at the feet of the man, fingering his wand, twitching occasionally. "Do it." he called out loudly. 

Sirius, hearing his orders, lifted his wand to the kindling, speaking the word without emotion. "Incendio."

__________________________________________________________________________________

The bedroom door creaked slightly as Draco attempted to open it as slowly as possible. He peered into the dark room, eyeing Harry still asleep with his face pressed into his pillow. He carefully crept over to the bed, climbing atop the mass of sheets and thick duvets, until he collapsed next to the slumbering boy. He ran his fingers over the wild mane of black hair, gently turning his head to the side. "Wake up, love." he whispered over him. "Wake up now." 

Harry opened one eye, looking up at the other boy. "No, too sleepy..." he whispered, rolling over to his side. 

Draco gently lifted the sheet from his upper body, seeing the pink skin peeking out from under his nightshirt that had bunched up to his waist. He slowly ran his fingers over it, up and down, causing the boy to twitch and contort his body to escape the disturbance. 

"Snape just let me go to bed like an hour ago, go ask him." Harry croaked out. The blond chuckled then, and began to tickle him a bit more violently over his back. Harry reared up, getting to his knees. "I swear you are the devil!" he squeaked, slapping out at his attacker in a windmill motion. 

Draco dropped his hands to his sides, allowing Harry to tackle him onto his back. "That wasn't very nice of you." he said, looking down with a strange smile on his lips. He reached down, grabbing the Slytherin's shirt, pulling him up to a sitting position under him. He whispered something sinister sounding in parseltongue before pulling him closer and pressing his lips down on the trapped boy's mouth. 

Draco broke the kiss quickly, shocked and surprised by the strange attitude shift. This wasn't morning Harry. "What did you say? It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up." Harry smiled, releasing the shirt in his grip, hopping off the bed. 

"I said 'kiss me', that's all. I'm supposed to practice parseltongue all day today without looking at snakes when I try. You're not a snake... are you?" He turned his back to the other boy before he could respond and walked into the toilet. 

Draco jumped down, following Harry closely, ignoring the 'snake' remark. "Say something else. It was really sexy." he said, watching the boy toss his nightshirt on the floor. 

Harry climbed into the shower, watching the jets of water splash down over his skin. It was so much easier now to look at anything and imagine it being a serpent. Snape was adamant that he master the gift quickly, as some of the more powerful breaking and offensive dark magic could only be used by parselmouths. 

Draco leaned up against the shower, listening to the raven-haired boy whisper in parseltongue at the water, he hardly noticed Tom entering the room then. He held his finger up to his lips, signaling the blond not to alert his presence to smaller boy yet. He nodded back quickly as his lord pulled him into his arms. 

Harry reached out of the shower door, waving his hand around into the open room. "Draco, can you hand me a towel, please?" When he got no response, he asked again a bit more loudly. "Are you still here? Can you hand me a towel, please?" 

Just then he felt a large, warm hand wrap over his wrist, pulling him slowly from the shower. Tom pulled him into his grasp with his right arm, while holding Draco's waist with his left. Looking down at the two younger men he could think of nothing other taking them both at that very moment. "Both of you get in my bed." he said sternly.

Harry hesitated for a moment as Draco walked away casually into the bedroom. He was quite comfortable with the blond in any situation, but with Tom he still felt a bit of trepidation, always ending with the older man leaving the room in frustration, or the bedroom incident a few weeks before. 

The Dark Lord growled under his breath, lifting the boy up as he stood in place, dropping him down next to the other as he finished undressing. "Make him more comfortable." he demanded, walking to the large recliner by the bed and falling into it.

Nodding to the Dark Lord, he turned his attention to the dripping wet angel sitting next to him, trying to pull a sheet around himself as quickly as possible. "C'mere, love. It's just me." he whispered into the boy's ear as he pulled him to his knees in front of him. He held his back, feeling the damp skin, the muscles tensing up as his fingers ran along his the soft curve of his spine. "I love you, Harry. Just think about me if it'll help, that's what I did." 

Harry looked up then, meeting Draco's eyes with his own, his trembling slowing under the touch, the fear lessening on his features. 

Leaning into Draco's ear, he pressed his lips over it, slowly taking his hands, running them over his bare shoulder, holding him closer. "I love you, too." he whispered back so softly, it sent shivers over the Slytherin's flesh in almost uncontrolled spasms. Laying his head down over silver hair, he held the other boy in his arms, feeling his body trembling under his cheek.

Draco let his head fall forward slightly, allowing a small moan to escape from his throat. Harry nuzzled his neck, tiny kisses showering the skin he touched. 

"Want you.. wish we were alone." Draco whispered, breathing through the wild mane of black hair his chin rested over. The kisses stopped for a moment, lips paused on his collarbone.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut briefly, feeling the Slytherin's heart beating on his skin. He tasted the spot, needing to feel it beat under his tongue. The hands on the small of his back tensed, feeling the closeness, wanting the kisses, needing the touch on him. He licked it again, moving slowly over his throat. He paused again as he felt the pulse again on Draco's throat beating under his jaw. "I do too," he whispered on the skin, "I'm so afraid." 

"I won't let go." he replied. "Do you trust me?"

"I know you won't let go."

*

Tom sat quietly watching the two of them on his bed with strange curiosity. Moving so slowly as they kneeled before one another, pressing their bodies close together, whispering words he could barely make out. He watched them look into each other's eyes before they closed when their open mouths made contact. Seeing their tongues very slowly tasting the other as their eyelashes laid flat against their cheeks in dusting fans of black. There was no anger, no blood, no screaming. They took their time, moving their hands over their bodies, feeling, rubbing in circles, enjoying the touch. 

This was something he could never recall doing with anyone in the past. He remembered sweat and fingernails, cries for mercy, dilated pupils. He never imagined something so beautiful could actually be real. He wanted to climb over them both, force them to make him feel the way they looked together. That should be his. Unclasping his robes with strong fingers, he knew he wanted it. 

The stiffness in Harry's muscles returned as he listened to Tom undress. 

Draco reached down, pulling him up into his lap, sliding him over his thighs, as he sat on his heels. He hugged him close to his chest, cradling his head into his neck. "Shh. Just think about me, love. Trust me." 

Harry locked his arms around his lover's back, not wanting to let go. "I can't do this, I can't." he whispered, shaking his head softly. 

"Yes, you can. Let it happen, just let go tonight. I won't let him hurt you."

Tom sat on the foot of the bed now, reaching out, touching his kitten's thigh with his fingertips. He could feel the muscles flexing under the skin, then relax slowly as Draco whispered nonstop into his ear. He watched the smaller boy nod his head several times as he rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder. He wanted to know what was being said, but decided against asking, since it seemed to be working quite well. 

"Think about the time in the bath."

"Okay."

He raised up on the bed then, kneeling behind Harry, caressing his back firmly, staring directly at Draco. He reached up, placing two fingers over his lips, easing them apart, telling the boy to suck them. Flinching inwardly, he knew what was going to happen. He took the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue gingerly over them, making them wet, dripping with his warm saliva. He kept his eyes locked with his master's, half-lidded and seductive as he sucked, hoping maybe in some way he'd take him instead.

Tom bared his teeth as he watched, his erection twitching under the strain he felt, but his eyes lowered then, down to Harry. Small pools of saliva formed in the corners of his mouth as he looked down at the boy, causing Draco's heart to sink. 

Removing his fingers, he moved his hand down, and began to prepare the boy in front of him. Draco held him tight as he struggled in his arms and whimpered into the hollow of his neck. He pressed his head down, his fingertips pressed over his lips, and soothe his fears, cooing and whispering words he needed to hear into his hair. "Just let go, love. Remember what we did. Think about me, trust me."

Harry leaned back into Tom's embrace, trembling uncontrollably. Looking up at Draco, he nodded slightly before closing his eyes for the last time. He let himself go, feeling his master take control, hoping Draco wouldn't let go of his hands. 

The touch was stronger, rougher than Draco's, but the care was hinted in it as soft kisses showered the nape of Harry's neck. He grasped Draco's hands harder, feeling the pain, crying out, keeping his eyes closed tight. 

Tom screamed out, grinding his teeth, staring down at his boy. Collapsing to his side, he ran his fingers over the small of Harry's back softly. Sitting up, he wrapped a satin sheet over the boy's torso, lifting him into his arms.

Draco held his breath as Tom held his lover. He wanted to take him out of there, take him to his room. 

The crimson eyes were looking up at him now, a hand reaching out, resting on his shoulder, pulling him into him. Draco closed his own as their lips touched, relaxing into it, feeling Harry wrapped in satin against his chest. 

Breaking the kiss, Voldemort lowered his gaze back to the boy in his arms. "Go to bed, Draco. He stays with me tonight."


	18. Triple Agent

This story contains slash, if I haven't said it enough already.

rated R for sexual situations, violence, attempted non-con and filthy language.

JK ROWLING owns all these characters, not me.

Chapter 18: Triple Agent

Taking place approximately 3 months after chapter 17, as not to confuse you more than I already have. =)

The loud rapping on the desk startled the boy back to the present with a snap. Severus Snape smacked his wand down on the slate desk repeatedly until Harry stood up to enter the duel again. "Try again, Potter. You can do better than that." 

"Yes, sir." he replied, brushing the hair out of his eyes as it stuck to his forehead in damp, sweaty stands. He stood ready again, wand in hand, waiting for the countdown.

"Begin!" was shouted and Sirius threw off the invisibility cloak. He whirled his wand around once as it's tip pointed at the boy, shouting "Crucio!". Harry leapt hard to his right, only just missing the curse at it streamed past him at lightning speed. 

Following his godfather's eyes, he held up his wand, watching the other pointed his way again. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted before the animagus could get anything out of his mouth. He held his hand out, catching the floating wand heading towards him.

Severus grinned, walking over to his charge. "Much better. Your reflexes have improved greatly. You missed fourteen out of eighteen curses, your personal record. I'm quite impressed." 

Harry beamed. It was the first time in months Snape had given him a compliment of any kind, but he suspected it might be because Petunia and Remus were allowed to watch the duel this afternoon. They both sat quietly behind his desk, biting their nails each time the countdown was shouted. It was exciting having an audience and spending time with his family, even if one of them was casting Cruciatus Curses at him. 

"Can we end it for today, please?" Harry asked, collapsing onto Petunia's lap as she scooped him up in her arms. He loved having her around now. Narcissa Malfoy took charge of her during the training, and had opened up all the emotions she had suppressed with her careful guidance. He was only allowed to visit with her for very short periods of time each week, but they bonded quickly, needing each other in their new lives. 

Snape and Sirius shrugged and pocketed their wands, calling for an end to the days lesson. Harry and Petunia left the room abruptly, running to the door before someone could change their mind. Remus stood, waiting for his friend by the desk quietly. 

Severus watched Sirius gather his things before stopping him with a well-placed yank of his robes. "You did good, the boy's training couldn't have come this far without your assistance, Black." he said. The animagus raised an eyebrow. He knew Snape was full of it, trying to impress Remus with his 'I'm a great guy' routine. Calmly yanking his robes from the greasy potions master's grip he continued his walk to the exit. 

*

A tiny *pop* was heard outside the dungeon room, followed by a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Snape called out, sitting back at his desk. 

Gilly entered the room excitedly, wringing his hands. "Master Snape, I've come to tell you Lord Voldemort wants to see you in his study this instant, sir." 

Severus nodded, waving his hand to shoo the house elf away. Gathering up his belongings, he headed off quickly to his master's study.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Let me see it again." Harry asked, attempting to pull Draco's arm from behind his back. 

"What for? It looks just like everyone else's." he replied, leaning back against the mattress, shielding his arm protectively. 

"No one else will show me theirs anymore." 

"That's because when you talk to it, the snake moves around. It's unnerving, Harry." 

"Sorry. I won't do that anymore. Does it still hurt?" 

"No. It stopped hurting yesterday. Can we change the subject, please? You've been bothering me about this bloody Dark Mark for weeks. Let's talk about Hogsmeade." he asked politely, desperately wanting to talk about the assignment they were to be given any day now.

Harry's frustration turned to excitement as he remembered he was going to get to go outside for the first time in nearly six months. "Yes, let's!" he chimed out. "I can't wait. I haven't been to Hogsmeade in so long, I wonder what's changed. I wonder if we'll get to go shopping or anything."

Draco shifted around, freeing his arm from his back. "I seriously doubt Voldemort will allow us to go shopping, you git. It's an assignment. Whatever we have to do will probably not involve being seen since he's allowing you go with me." 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but quickly stopped himself, feeling the slight flicker of magic pulse over his scar. He leaned over, giving Draco a speedy peck on the lips. "He's coming." 

Draco sat up, hopping off the bed. "Night, love." he said walking to the door. Tom entered the room as he reached for the knob, startling him. "I was just leaving, my Lord. Good night." 

Tom walked past him, muttering, "Good night, Draco.". Walking to his wardrobe, he undressed slowly, glancing at his reflection in the mirror on the inside door. "What were you and Draco doing in here in my bed?" he asked, as he unbuttoned his trousers.

"Talking about the assignment. We were trying to guess what it was about." he replied quickly, knowing the question would be asked. It was asked quite often now.

Once he was nude, he walked over to the bed, climbing under the sheets. "I don't mind how much time you spend time together, but the evenings are mine. Next time I walk in to my bedroom, I don't want to see him here unless I've asked him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, twisting the sheets in his hands. 

Tom relaxed, placing his hands behind his head. "This weekend. Three days from today." he whispered, hiding the small grin he felt coming on.

Harry cocked his head. "What's three days from today?"

"You're assignment." he replied, waiting patiently for the interrogation.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he sat up as fast as he could. "Honestly? We get to go in three days?" he half-shouted, feeling the adrenaline begin to surge through him hearing those words.

Tom chuckled. "Yes, honestly. Would you like me to tell you a bit about it?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "You can't tell anyone else. I'll inform Draco myself. 

"On Saturday, the both of you will accompany Sirius and Lucius to Hogsmeade. They have their own assignment, so they cannot be bothered unless there's an emergency." 

Harry waited for him to continue, hopping up and down where he was sitting. "And?" he asked impatiently. 

"You're making me nauseous with all that jumping around." He said, as his stomach did another tiny flip. The hopping stopped abruptly as Harry sat on his hands to stop them from shaking with excitement. "Anyways," he continued, "you and Draco will be checking on passages. I've been informed there are two passages that lead from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. I need to know if they still exist and function." 

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "I know those passages. I've used them both before." 

Tom looked over at the boy, nodding. "Yes, then you can see why I would send you. Now, no more talk about this tonight. I want you, and if I smell that boy on you, so help me I'll punish him myself."

Harry cringed. He prayed the tiny kiss he gave Draco wouldn't be noticed. "We didn't do anything, I promise." 

Tom fumbled with the buttons on his lover's nightshirt, pushing it down over his tensed shoulders. "Do you want me to do that thing again?" he asked, massaging the pale skin, relaxing the stiffness, as Harry melted under the touch.

"Yes, please." he replied softly. Tom chuckled lightly, getting up on his knees, gently turning Harry around to face him. 

Tom bent forward, bowing deep into the mattress. He rested his head on the boy's knees, completely submissive. For the last few months, this had been one of the few ways he had discovered that seemed to work for Harry. He would stay that way, bowed forward, until the boy was ready. He would do whatever he asked, without protest, as long as the end result was Harry giving in to him.

After a few minutes, Tom felt the small hands begin to touch him. They moved slowly, first brushing strands of his hair back, fingers running over his scalp. His finger stayed there for a while, curling the hairs with his thumbs. Tom mewed into Harry's thighs, waiting patiently. The hands began to drift, touching his shoulders now. Tickling the lightly tanned skin on the nape of his neck. 

Harry stared down at his master, letting the nervousness drift away as he kneeled before him. Tom would do just about anything for him to make him feel comfortable now, and he loved it. He took his time, releasing his anxieties through his fingers, feeling his lust grow with each tiny moan he produced from his lord.

"Tom," said Harry, tracing his fingers over his back as he pushed away a shy grin, "sit up now."

Tom tipped his head to the side, looking up. "Are you sure you're ready, love?"

Harry sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a moment. "Yes, sit up. I want you to do that other thing."

Tom sat up quickly. It tickled him pink when Harry requested anything from him. "Which thing?" he asked, knowing Harry would blush scarlet from having to actually say it. 

"You know."

"No, I don't have a clue as to what you mean. Tell me." 

Harry's face reddened with frustration. He lifted Tom's hands slowly, placing them on his sides. "That thing, Tom. Where you tell me how much you need me and stuff. Come on."

"Oh.. that thing." he replied, arching his eyebrow. "Come here."

He pulled Harry to his chest slowly, nuzzling his face into his neck, whispering softly in his ear all the things he needed to hear. It would bring tears to the boy's eyes sometimes, feeling their hearts tapping on their chests as they held each other, Tom telling him he needed him, desired him, worshipped him, loved him.

He didn't need to think of Draco during these nights any longer. It had helped a great deal, but that was something he wanted to keep separate now. Sneaking off with the blond was an experience of it's own, feeling the rush of excitement as they made love in storage rooms and behind bookshelves in the expansive library. At any moment, they could be discovered, but they didn't care, it was worth the risk.

'Stop thinking about him!' Harry scolding to himself. He began concentrating on the words now, the soft spoken words tickling his ear from the warm breath. The words that made him feel wanted, whole. He closed his eyelids slowly, feeling the arms around him lift him up as he fell back into the bed.

Tom smiled, looking down at the beautiful boy. He was ready now.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hogwarts main hall stood silent in the darkness, as the cloaked figure scanned the room. Moving quickly, he ran through the halls, reaching the headmaster's tower. Riding the wooden steps, he entered the office, as Dumbledore stood up from his desk. 

"Thank you for coming. This matter means more to me than anything at this time. It is very important that I know your information is accurate and precise, I don't want to risk any injuries." said Albus as he stood staring a the man.

"Yes," the man replied, removing his hood, "I wouldn't have come if I didn't feel the time to strike was upon us. As I've said, the boys will be in Hogsmeade three days from now. They will have escorts, but they will not be directly following them."

Albus noted all details, the twinkle in his eye flicking off the low flames of the torches lighting the circular office. "The passages will be a perfect place for an ambush. I have two volunteers that will retrieve them from it, and bring them to me, here."

Severus Snape walked closer to the desk, resting his fingers over the edge. "Two volunteers is not enough to bring these boys in. I have aided in training Harry myself, and he is a match for even you now, Albus. Perhaps we should rethink this. Someone could die if they snuck up on them."

"Severus, my boy, sit down." Albus said, gesturing over to a chair. Snape walked over, sitting, looking very nervous. "I understand you're worry. I will take many precautions before sending anyone out there. I have already set up anti glamour and magic wards in both passages, although I seriously doubt they'll be able to enter the Shrieking Shack on their own. Both boys will be defenseless."

Snape shifted uneasily. "The volunteers, will they be able to use magic? Who volunteered?" he asked.

Albus smiled, resting down in his study chair. "Ah, good questions. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are the two. They have been working with the Order since Harry's disappearance, and are quite adept in handling this situation. And, yes, they will be able to use magic. The wards will be able to distinguish them from any other, giving them a great advantage."

"I don't want either boy harmed in any way. They will be kept in Hogwarts, correct?" Snape asked.

Albus nodded. "Of course. They will be placed under house arrest by the Order. Even the Ministry cannot remove them."

Sighing, Severus stood up. "I must leave now. If I'm gone too long, someone will get suspicious. Good evening, Albus." he said, walking to the steps.

Albus waved his hand at the man. "Yes, good evening, Severus." 

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the shadows then, walking down the steps from Albus' private quarters. They sat down across from Dumbledore, waiting for their instructions.

Albus smiled at both of his young Gryffindors, knowing he'd made the right choice. "Thank you for waiting. Severus is very nervous about giving information any longer. Now, we need to go over the last details before the weekend approaches. Listen carefully, as I do not want either boy harmed."

Ron and Hermione nodded, lightly bouncing in their seats with anticipation, needing their Harry back with them. 

"This will be difficult for you both. Harry Potter has been heavily brainwashed as I've been told. I want them disarmed and bound, and brought to me immediately. Listen to nothing either boy says, they will only tell you lies." Albus said in a deep voice.

"We won't let you down, Professor. We know what needs to be done. Harry and Draco will be in our custody without being harmed." said Ron.

Albus nodded. "I know, my dear boy. I know."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tom jerked awake as the rapping on his door sounded out. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Harry very much asleep. He got up quickly, throwing a robe on over his shoulders before he answered the door. 

Severus stood in front of him, looking quite tired and a bit rattled. "I have information for you, my Lord. If we could please meet in your study."

Tom nodded, closing the door behind him and placing a locking spell over it. They walked to the study in silence.

"My Lord, everything is in place. Dumbledore took the bait, he will indeed arrest the boys this Saturday." Severus said, resting comfortably in the soft recliner.

Tom snorted, shaking his head. "What a fool. If only I could tell Harry myself, so he could laugh at the old bastard with me. Sadly, I cannot risk the boys knowing anything, in case they're given a truth serum. Just watch over them until this is finished, Severus. I'm putting all my trust in you."

Severus nodded. "I will guard them with my life, my Lord. Dumbledore promised their safety. They will be kept in the castle at all times."

"Excellent. Now I must get my rest. I have a lot of training with Harry tomorrow to insure this is going to work, so if you'll excuse me..." said Tom, standing up.

*

Entering his bed chambers, Tom dropped his robe to the floor and climbed into bed. Harry rolled over, resting his arm over his master's chest. "Where did you go?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Tom patted his hand. "Why, love? Did you miss me?" he asked in jest. He felt the arm move around him more, pulling him closer to the boy.

"Yes." said Harry, as he closed his eyes and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	19. An Odd Feeling

This story contains slash.

Rated R: violence, sexual content, attempted non-con, language

HP/DM HP/DM/TR DM/TR

JK Rowling's characters, not mine

Chapter 19: An Odd Feeling

"This is taking too bloody long. We've been in here for hours." Draco grumbled under his breath. Harry sighed, wishing he'd stop saying that every five minutes. They sat together in a small room, furnished with two chairs and a wizards chess board resting on a small table. They had, in fact, been there for several hours, long enough to have all three meals sent to them as they waited. 

"Just make your move, coward." Harry replied. 

"I've won every game, Harry, why would I be afraid to move?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because I'm about to.." Pain flickered over Harry's scar, making him wince. It had been happening all afternoon, causing a great deal of discomfort to him. It grew stronger each time it struck, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold in his cries.

Draco reached out, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I wish I knew how to make it stop."

The pain increased rapidly, so strong Harry couldn't remain sitting any longer. He stood up quickly, sending the chessboard scattering to the floor, chess pieces screaming out as they tumbled into the corners of the room. "Hurts.. " he managed to spit out, backing up against the wall to support himself. 

Draco kicked the upturned table from his path as he ran over to his friend. "Gods." he said, seeing the blood flow trickle through Harry's fingers as he clutched his forehead.

Harry hissed under his breath as the pain increased further, feeling his knees buckle beneath him. "I'm dying.. oh god, I can't..." Blood flowed rapidly down his cheek as he braced himself on the floor. 

Draco panicked, running to the magically sealed door, pounding on it with his fists. "Someone please help!" he shouted. "Someone open this fucking door!"

Harry raised to his knees, fumbling blindly for the wand in his pocket. He held it straight up over his head, arching his back and began screaming chants in parseltongue. His eyes looked dead, flickering crimson and glazed over, unseeing. 

Draco ran back to the boy, hands over his ears, trying not to stare into his cold eyes. As soon as he reached him, Harry collapsed to the floor beneath him. Too weak to stand on his own, he laid flat on his back as the other boy wiped the blood from his face with his shirt. 

The door opened then, and Voldemort walked inside, looking down at them. "You did good." he said. Not understanding exactly what he meant, Draco nodded slightly and quickly returned his attention to Harry. "Let's get him to bed, he needs to rest." said Tom, lifting the boy in his arms as the blond quickly followed behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tom paced his study, hands clasped behind his back, deep in thought. Sirius and Lucius sat quietly, awaiting their instructions for the events that would occur on the following day. "I cannot stress how important it is that there is no interference during their arrest, no matter how violent it may become." he said, stopping for a moment, before the pacing resumed.

"I'm counting on the event to be upsetting for him. Each test proves that when the boy is at ease, the magic is weaker. The more stressful the situation, the stronger it flows. Once he's inside, I can work through him with the right pushes. We simply take the outer wards down ourselves, and through Harry I will remove the inner security. Snape will provide him with his wand. I switched it yesterday. You will give this," he paused, handing Sirius the holly and phoenix feather wand, "to Severus at The Hog's Head tomorrow. When I get word that Harry's wand is in his possession again, we will begin."

Lucius sat uneasy, rubbing his forehead to slow the throbbing headache he felt increase since the meeting began. He'd have to watch his only child arrested and do nothing. Looking over at Black, he nearly choked. His face was contorted in worry, nearly mimicking his own. What in the hell did he have to be worried about? His godson was The _Bloody_ Golden Boy. The whole wizarding world would grovel at his feet if he allowed it.

His own son, to them, was a leper. A diseased abomination of evil who they will assume kept their savior away from them for his own wicked needs. Voldemort holds all the cards, so he says. Nothing will come from this except victory. Sending a son off to Merlin knows what, without telling him, without him having a single clue as to his fate certainly didn't have a feel of victory behind it. 

Tom loomed over the two men as they brooded over their sons. "I suggest you get plenty of rest tonight, gentlemen. We have a big day tomorrow. Good afternoon." he said, leaving them deep in thought.

************

Narcissa bobbed around the closets, tossing clothes to the floor in every direction in the spacious sleeping quarters. Petunia sat between the two boys on the oversized four poster bed, watching the beautiful blond do her work. 

"I think we should find something to wear with what I've chosen." said Narcissa, walking out from the closet, staring down at the enormous mountain she created. "Now, boys, strip down to your knickers so we can begin."

Draco sighed, shaking his head sadly as he stood up. He really hated dressing day. 'A Malfoy never goes out in pubic looking less than perfect.' she would tell him until his ears would bleed. 

Harry was elated with the idea of getting dressed up. He had never worn anything nicer than dress robes at the Yule Ball, two years back. Even in Riddle Mansion, he only wore jeans and tee shirts that felt comfortable to him. 'Whatever you like.' Tom had said.

Petunia sat on her heels, rummaging through the articles of luscious velvets and silks, handing a few things to Draco, while setting aside others for Harry. "This matches your hair so perfectly, dear. I simply must see you try it on."

"Look how beautiful they are.." whispered Narcissa in Petunia's ear. "It brings tears to my eyes when I look at them. We must have their portrait painted together soon."

"Yes, that would be lovely." said Petunia. They were visions of angelic beauty, like their mothers, like their fathers. 

Narcissa gasped audibly as the boys finished dressing one another in the clothes they had chosen. They looked exquisite. Both wore dark wool trousers, but Draco opted for a silk shirt, while Harry wore a roll neck jumper, finished perfectly by their cloaks.

"Well? Will this pass for Malfoy perfection?" Draco asked, feeling comfortable without looking too fancy. 

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, darling. Now please take those off before you get them filthy. I'll have to fix Harry's awful hair in the morning before you depart, as well." 

Tom watched them as he leaned against the doorframe, very glad no one tried to dress him. Not that his taste wasn't sheer perfection over his wondrous frame. He did like what he saw, thought. They both looked like perfect little gentlemen. Lovely little Death Eaters in training, and they were all his. As the boys finished dressing, he cleared his throat for their attention.

"Harry, are you quite ready? We have things to do before bed. Don't keep me waiting all evening." he asked in arrogance. The women had had him long enough, it was his turn now.

Harry nodded, waving at the three as he ran to Tom's side. "Yes, I was just saying good night, Tom." 

*

Harry laid back against his master's chest as they relaxed in the hot bath together. Tom soaked the thick sea sponge under the water, wringing it out over the boy's raven hair. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait." he replied, running his fingers over Tom's thighs, making shapes in the damp hair coating them. "Will I be allowed to go back sometime to visit?"

Tom poured the vanilla scented shampoo into Harry's scalp, massaging it in with firm strokes of his fingers. "Kitten, if all goes well, you'll be able to go wherever you want to, very soon."

"I'd like to go shopping. I missed Hermione's birthday, and Ron's birthday is tomorrow. I thought maybe someday soon I could send them a gift." he said bashfully. "They probably think I'm dead."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Harry. Lean back now." Soaking the sponge, he wrung it out over the boy's hair, rinsing the suds out. "What would you buy them, love?"

Harry closed his eyes, relaxing fully into Tom's embrace as his master ran the sponge over his chest. "I'd buy Hermione something pretty. She always get books and potion ingredients and such. I've never seen her get anything else. I think she'd like something different for once."

Tom lifted Harry's arm, rubbing the sponge in tiny circles slowly, watching the pale skin blush pink as he lightly scrubbed over it. "Pretty as in what? Pretty clothing?"

Harry let his arm go limp as Tom checked each of his fingernails for dirt. "I was thinking hair pins maybe. Something magical. Her hair is quite bushy, she can never find the time to fix it."

Tom lifted the other arm, repeating the massage over it. "Ah, I see. What about the other? What would you buy him?"

Harry smiled brightly. "I'd buy him the nicest broom there was. Better than mine, so he'd be the envy of the school. He deserves something of his own that's better than anyone else's." 

Observing Harry's body, he felt satisfied with his work. "I think it's time we got out." Tom said, lifting himself from the bath. He threw a towel to the boy as he pulled one down for himself. "I'll take you soon, so you can buy those things for your friends." 

Harry ran the soft, fluffy towel over his legs, as he smiled over to his master. "That would mean so much to me." 

"Hurry and get dressed, we're dining with your godfather and his werewolf this evening." he said, pulling his bathrobe over his shoulders. "Don't want to keep them waiting. Besides, the faster we finish, the faster we can retreat back up here."

Harry blushed, tipping his head forward a bit as he covered his mouth to hide his smile. Tom walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind him. 

"Would you like it later if I did that new thing?" Tom asked, steering Harry's towards the bedroom.

"Yes, please. I like that one the best now." he replied, tilting his head up to watch the man as he spoke.

Tom smiled, feeling an odd swelling in his heart. It felt 'good'.. or something, to see his beautiful angel look up at him in awe and wonder, grasping the hands that held him without digging his nails into him to break free. Harry was holding Tom's hands there, keeping them in place around his body. 

"I'm not really that hungry, are you?"

"Not really."

"Would you like me to do that thing now, then?"

"Yes, please."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius went over all the items in his pockets one last time, making certain he hadn't forgotten anything. Draco and Harry arrived then, following Lucius into the gardens of Riddle Mansion. Raising his wand to the boys, he cast the complex diversion spell over the boys, insuring no one would look at them as they walked through the small village. 

"All that time mum spent picking out our clothes and no one will even see us." said Draco, giggling with excitement.

Lucius stood emotionless, swallowing the dread he felt rising in his throat. "We're ready, Black. Activate the portkey."

************  
Ron and Hermione sat huddled together on the dirt floor of the Honeyduke's tunnel, hidden safely under an invisibility cloak. They trembled with nervousness and cold, afraid to speak to one another. 

Finally gathering the courage, the fiery haired boy wrapped a shaky arm around his true friend.

"Whatever happens, Mione, remember that I love you."

Hermione sighed heavily as she leaned into the boy's arms. "I love you too, Ron. We're going to be okay, though. I know Harry, brainwashed or not, he'd never hurt you." 

Ron cringed. "I know. He's not really who I'm worried about. Do you think it's true? You know, about what Dumbledore told us, about Harry and Draco being lovers. I mean... Draco Malfoy. How could he even think about being with _him_?"

"I don't know, Ron. We have no idea what happened with Harry, only rumors. We'll find out later, during interrogation, I suppose. I don't want to think about that now." she replied, feeling rocks forming in her stomach.

Ron felt the slight jolt of electrical magic flicker in the air. "Did you feel that? Someone's broken the ward over the trap door."

Hermione nodded, letting Ron help her up from the floor. They both carefully covered themselves again with the cloak, wands in hand. "Now or never, Ron. Good luck."

*

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Draco nodded. "What do you think it was? Some sort of alarm or something?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. He hesitated for a moment, pulling his wand from his pocket. "We can't turn back yet. Tom would be so disappointed if we failed our first mission before it even started."

Draco pulled his wand, nodding to his only friend. "Yes, I agree. Stay sharp, love. Good luck." He leaned in, gracing Harry's lips with a soft kiss, before jumping down into the passage.

Harry followed next to him closely, wanting to reach out and hold the boy's hand, but thought against it. 

Every minute or so, the nearly inaudible electric pop would pound into his ears as they moved in deeper, making his heart begin to pound in his chest with worry. 

"Draco, I think there's something wrong. I think we might be setting off alarms, like you said." he whispered. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him close against his side, as his own heart began to race.

"We should go back." Draco murmured softly. 

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." A male voice echoed around them, causing them both to jump with fright.

Both boys held their wand out, scanning the dark corridor for any signs of life. Their hands parted, as they both moved to each wall of the tunnel, trying to create two targets instead of one for whoever was speaking to them.

Backing up, they quickly ran into the barrier that erected itself as they broke the final ward, sealing them in. Harry froze in panic. Draco grasped his arm again, no longer caring how close they were.

"Show yourselves then, come on." he shouted.

The invisibility cloak fell to the ground. Harry and Draco both let their mouths drop open as Ron and Hermione began walking towards them. 

"Stop right there, don't make me hex you both." Rubbing his fingers over his wand, Draco slowly realized his magic wasn't there. No warmth, no spark of energy, just a piece of dead wood in his palm. "Oh gods.." 

Harry gasped as his mind registered who was standing in front of him. "Ron! Mione!" he shouted, tugging at the hand holding him so he could run to his friends. 

Ron felt his heart sink seeing Harry so excited to see them, knowing what he had to do. "Harry, mate. We've missed you so much." he began before the Slytherin broke in.

"Harry, what the fuck is this?" he said hoarsely under his breath. Turning his attention to the two other Gryffindors, he snarled. "What in the hell is going on here? Who ratted us out?" 

Harry shook his head wildly. "No, Draco! This is a tunnel we use, they're just.. just.." he looked back at his friends slowly, then reached behind him, feeling the solid barrier blocking them in. "You didn't do this, did you, Ron?"

"Stay back, weasel. Whatever you and the mudblood are thinking, I'm not going to make it easy." Draco hissed out as Ron took another step closer. 

"Enough! We don't have time for this. Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, knocking Draco back into the barrier before he fell to the floor unconscious. Harry paled, his breath caught somewhere in his throat. Hermione quickly removed the wand from the Slytherin's clenched hand, placing it in her robes. "Ron, get his wand."

Ron reached out slowly, carefully placing his fingers over Harry's wand as it twitched nervously under his grip. "Harry, it's going to be alright. We're going to take care of you now." 

Harry jerked back, but his wand was wrenched from his grasp. "What's going on?" he asked, feeling very paranoid right about now. He knelt down quickly, shielding Draco as Hermione began conjuring ropes from her wand as she stood over him. "Don't you touch him." he growled.

Hermione gasped, looking down at her friend in shock as he bared his teeth at her. She glanced over to Ron who shared her gaping expression. "I'm very sorry." she said quietly, pointing her wand at the former Gryffindor. "Stupefy."


	20. The Armchair

This story contains slash.

Rated R: violence, sexual content, attempted non-con, language

HP/DM HP/DM/TR DM/TR

JK Rowling's characters, not mine

Chapter 20: The Armchair

The resounding echoes in the small cell bounced from wall to wall as the high-pitched clanging grew louder. It pierced through the boy's ears, but he ignored it, staring straight ahead with his lips sealed shut. 

"There. That should do it." Ronald Weasley said, as he tapped in the last of the spikes to the stone wall. "Now I won't have to worry about you hiding behind the cell door and sucker punching me as I enter any longer, Malfoy."

Draco leaned back into the wall, lightly tugging on the thick, steel cuff around his wrists. He wouldn't give the weasel the satisfaction of knowing he was fully petrified. That simply was not the Malfoy way. Especially to a Weasley.

Ron walked over to the small cot that filled over a quarter of the dingy room and rested down on it, facing his nemesis. "You've got the Dark Mark on your arm I've noticed. Congratulations, you must have made your daddy so proud." 

Draco continued to stare at the cell door in front of him, utterly resisting the gnawing urge to lash out at the fiery Gryffindor with every stored comeback he had. He clenched his fists, pressing his beautifully manicured fingernails into his palms to remind him to keep his lips shut.

"Don't feel like chatting, then? You'll talk. I'm going to make you talk." Ron said, standing up and advancing closer to the silvery eyed Slytherin. "I'm going to make you tell me all the nasty little secrets you've stored up inside you're warped little mind." 

Draco's lips curled up in an wicked smile, narrowing his eyes while looking directly at him. Ron jerked back, taken by surprise. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking about right now." he said in a deep, low growl. 

He backed away then, turning to the cell door. "It would be best just to cooperate. This could be over fast for both of you if you did. No one wants to see you hurt." 

Draco dropped his high and mighty act the second the door slammed shut behind Ron. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears burning under his lashes, hoping Harry was fairing a bit better than himself.

*

In a slightly smaller room, on a slightly smaller cot, Harry sat quietly with his knees pulled up into his chest as he cradled himself for warmth. Albus Dumbledore stood over him baring no expression. He removed his half moon spectacles, rubbing the bridge of his nose to lessen the pressure slowly building up behind his eyes.

"It was only in your best interests that I kept you hidden there. I only wish you would have spoken the full truth to me. Even I can make mistakes." said Albus, knowing he would get no response, but hoped it would at least lighten the tension hovering over the room. 

He studied the boy's face, resting on his knees, pouting in sadness and betrayal. Occasionally a single tear would escape, trickling down his cheek, captured and devoured by the cloth of his trousers as soon as it reached them. 

"Perhaps we can hold off on the interrogation, Harry. Maybe you would like to talk to me now, alone." 

Harry shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes forward, not trusting himself to look up at the man he had idolized since he got his first glimpse of him in the Great Hall, five years before. "Where's Draco?" he asked in a choked voice.

Albus blinked, surprised the boy had found the courage to speak to him. "He's in another cell. He's quite well, no need to worry yourself about him." 

"I was happy." he said. "For once in my life, I was happy, and you've managed to ruin that once again." He wiped his face quickly, shuddering out light, puffy breaths.

Albus frowned as he replaced his spectacles over his nose. "If you think checking passages for Voldemort is something I can overlook, you're sadly mistaken. There are hundreds of innocent children lodged in this school, something I would have thought you of all people would take into consideration." 

Harry winced, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "I just wanted to go outside," he whispered, "I hadn't really thought about what I was doing."

"You both are still so young, so naive. He used you, can't you see that?" Albus said, placing his hand over the boy's shoulder.

Harry jerked back, shoving it away. "I really don't think we should discuss using people between us, do you? I may be naive and stupid and trusting, but I'm not completely blind. Last year wasn't the first time you used me, and I'm certain if there was a tunnel to Riddle House you needed investigated, I'd have been out there in a heartbeat."

Albus lowered his head, shaking it sadly. "I suppose we should stop here. This conversation hasn't gone as I'd had hoped."

"I want to see Draco." he whispered.

"That can be arranged, Harry, in due time. Right now we need to concentrate on other things, like why the two of you were in that tunnel." Albus waited patiently for the boy to reply, but nothing more was to be said, it seemed. 

"Harry..." he said once more, and the boy shifted his eyes to his direction for the first time. Albus' lips parted slightly with an inaudible gasp seeing the slight shading of crimson in the flecks of the startling emerald irises in the torchlight. 

*

Severus Snape hurriedly placed the small bottle of Veritaserum on the seemingly unstable table they had erected next to the oversized wooden armchair resting next to it. He glanced down at the chair nervously, giving it a shake with his fingers, tapping it several times with the toe of his shoe before nodding to himself. 

Pulling his robes close over his fully black garmented form, he quickly exited the interrogation room. Shifty beetle black eyes scanned the low ceilings over and around the walls, stopping on the dirt floor as he paced himself steadily. No turning back now. Seeing Harry's cell door at the end of the corridor released the adrenaline flow in his veins, urging him on further. 

Nervously fingering the wand in his pocket, he closed in on the small metal casing surrounded by thick, unforgiving stone. He glanced around glaringly, sensing the magical signature looming off towards a darkened thatch in the passage and knew at that instant- he had lost. He pulled the wand, raising it up, pointing it towards the shadow. "Who's there?" he growled.

"Ah, Severus. I had feared it would come to this. I had so much trust in you in the past, but I knew during our last meeting you weren't being completely honest." Albus said, moving into the torchlight.

"I had really hoped I was wrong about you. Now the children will have to suffer even greater as I certainly cannot allow you to stay by them." He held his hand out, flicking his finger once, and the wand sprung violently from Snape's grip. "I'm placing you under house arrest by The Order of the Phoenix, Severus. You will remain here for now, until the Minister arrives." 

Severus nodded silently, allowing himself to be moved out of the area, to the third cell door in the corridor. Ron waited patiently by the door, slamming it shut as his ex-potions professor climbed inside. 

"We'll take Harry first." Albus said, suppressing a frown. "We need to do this now. Send your brothers to get him, I don't want him anymore upset with you right now." said Albus, patting the boy's shoulder. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat quietly, eyeing the table with his peripheral vision of two wizards and one witch sharing drinks slightly of to the side behind him. His cloak was wrapped snuggly around his shoulders, hood in place to shadow his features as he sniffed the air silently, remembering their scents. 

Arabella Figg, a gentle old witch, sat quietly with her back to the werewolf, but he could sense her fear all too easily without seeing the look on her face. She was worried about something greatly, and had no capacity to hide it any longer. 

Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley sat to the sides of the woman, one nursing pints of strong butterbeer, the other drinking something very strong from his flask as they quietly discussed the situation under their breaths. It mattered not how low they spoke, Remus could hear every word leaving their lips. 

He gripped his talisman tight in his palm and sipped gingerly at his potion as he absorbed each detail they revealed to him, casting his eyes down occasionally when Moody's magical eye would rest on him as it casually scanned the room throughout their chat.

Arthur shifted glances his way more than once, showing the wrinkling around his eyes and forehead. 

He knew he hadn't much time before the moon would rise fully, and even the talisman would no longer conceal him. He had to get back, information obtained. 

*

Tom sat at his desk allowing the raw smile to snake over his lips. 

"I would just love to know what could be so humourous as to make you smile at a time like this, my Lord. Severus Snape was just arrested. They arrested him before he got into the fucking cell!" Lucius sneered, slapping his palm over the overly antique desk. "My son is in there!"

"Oh, Lucius, my dear, sweet boy." Tom purred. "Nothing is perfect. That part of my plan was never foolproof."

The platinum blond stood back, straightening himself up as he gaped down at his master. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked in a curious manner, arching his eyebrow slowly.

Tom stood up and rubbed his hands together furiously. "They will no doubt interrogate Harry first. It would have been Draco, but not anymore..." 

He paused, closing his eyes, his hands frozen in a half rub. "They need to find out. They have to know. He knows now that Harry's the key. They're taking him there, he's crying..."

"You're rambling. That doesn't explain a thing to me." Lucius snapped. 

Tom opened his eyes, feeling slightly nauseous. "I think I need a drink. I'm seeing things." he said breathlessly. 

Lucius twisted long strands of hair around his fingers anxiously as he watched his master stumble over himself. "You've gone mad." he whispered angrily. 

Tom braced himself on the desk with his left hand, glaring suddenly at his second in command. "I wouldn't suggest ever repeating anything like that again, Lucius. It could cause you several physical problems in the very near future. If you can't put your full trust in me, I have no need of you."

"No! My Lord, I'm sorry!" Lucius groveled, cursing himself for letting his worry for his son override his emotions. "I have complete faith in your abilities. I won't falter again. You must forgive me."

Tom held up a hand, silencing the man in front of him. "Sit, I'll explain everything. I worry about the boys, too. This wasn't something I would put them through if I had any other choice."

"I understand, my Lord." said Lucius. 

He sat quietly as he listened, nodding his head and drawing up a smile of his own.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The misgivings Harry was experiencing were nothing compared to the sudden fluttering in his heart as his cell door opened. Bill and Charlie Weasley stepped into the room appearing forlorn in the task they had to accomplish. Harry backed himself into the wall as they closed in on him.

"We're not here to hurt you. We just have to move you to another room." Bill said in a soft, careful voice. 

"What room?" Harry asked excitedly, as they each took one of his hands in theirs. "I didn't do anything. I just want you to know, I'd never hurt anyone here."

"We know, Dumbledore only wants to ask you some questions. Ron will be there, right by your side the whole time." said Charlie, as he tugged at the boy as gently as he could. 

Harry shook his head, tugging back at his hands. His heart was pounding hard in his chest now as the two men began to walk him out of the room. "I don't think I want to see Ron right now. Please don't make me do this yet."

Charlie lifted him up in his arms, tossing him lightly over his shoulder. "I swear, we will be right there with you, too. No one is going to hurt you. Please don't cry." he whispered in a heartfelt voice as the boy trembled under his arm. 

*

Albus sat stone-faced as Harry was set into the large wooden armchair, avoiding the slight whimpers that escaped his lips as the Weasley boys bound his wrists to the chair's armrests. 

Harry gripped the arms, digging his fingernails into the dead wood to center himself from feeling as he may float away from the spinning in his head. 

He quickly looked around the room, seeing the faces he remembered so vividly. Ron and Hermione sat together on a low bench, cuddling each other for support with their eyes averted consciously from his view. He shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"I missed you both so much... I'm sorry." he said softly, gathering his calm. Neither looked up, but both acknowledged him respectfully with a slight nod. 

Albus nodded as well, gathering hope as he felt the strength return in the boy. "We all missed you very much, Harry. I'm certain all will go back to normal when this is straightened out."

Harry's ears pricked up as the tiny clanking of a glass bottle chimed out. He gripped the chair harder, noticing quickly that his bindings were loose around his wrists, most likely the weakness of the two elder Weasley boys. He kept his eyes to the room, not daring to look down at himself in fear of giving it away.

"Charlie, if you would please administer the dosage, one drop only." Albus instructed, and he nodded reluctantly, uncorking the bottle he held in his hand.

Harry opened his mouth, allowing the dosage of Veritaserum to fall over his tongue and he swallowed it. He knew he had to get this over with, he only hoped the questioning would be painless. He leaned back as his body relented and calmed the muscles that were stretched beyond belief as he shook uncontrollably. 

"Is the potion working, Harry?" Albus asked, standing over the boy.

"Yes." he said, not resisting.

"I'm going to ask you some questions about your life since the day you disappeared, it might be something you don't wish you speak of, but we must know."

The questioning began then, as Harry recalled nearly every day in his life with Voldemort. As the responses slipped past this teeth, he heard the audible gasps of Hermione and the growling under Ron's breath. 

"I had rather hoped Voldemort would have any decency left and not take advantage of a child of your condition, but I was wrong. Do you love him, Harry?"

"Yes, sometimes. I don't know why you need to know that."

"Your loyalties are in question here. Not that it will matter after tomorrow. I'm going to make you forget all about that. You and your friend."

Harry rubbed across the piece of spellotape under the chair arm he had found a bit earlier, letting it comfort him with it's smooth surface under the pads of his fingertips. 

"Why were you in the tunnels?"

"Tom asked me to see if they still worked. He said I could outside."

"You haven't left the mansion since the day you went missing?"

"No."

"Have you been casting unforgivables?" He asked then, looking into the boy's eyes in full view now.

"No." replied Harry.

"Interesting. Have you been training lately with the use of them?"

"Yes, everyday with Severus and Sirius. They cast them at me sometimes to keep me alert, but I always avoid them, because they hesitate." 

"So, no unforgivable has touched you since you've been missing, and you haven't cast any yourself?" he asked, boggled. It didn't make sense.

"Correct."

"What about Draco? Does he cast them?"

Hearing his lovers name, he closed his eyes in sadness, gripping the arms once more. 

He felt it then, the familiar, glorious humming of power under his fingertips, plain as day. His wand was taped under the chair's arm, blazing with magic as he ran his fingers over it. 

"I have no idea what spells Draco casts, I did not train with him." he said robotically. He kept his eyes closed tight, allowing the room to believe his rapid breathing was caused once again by the questioning. 

He knew that even if he got his wand into his grip, he wouldn't have a chance. Five powerful magic users were gathered around him, but he wouldn't leave it there. He had to get it.

"You and Draco will have your memories erased tomorrow morning, Harry. I'm taking custody of both of you and you will remain here, I'm afraid. I have no choice. The Ministry has called for your immediate arrest, but I have found loopholes around that." Albus said as he scanned the room once more to all the faces looking down at the floor.

Harry moved quickly, softly peeling the wand from it's prison, nimble fingers sliding it up into the sleeve of his jumper as he sat watching their eyes, hoping no one would notice. 

"I'm sad to say Severus Snape's fate was not as fortunate. I have to give Fudge something, and he reluctantly agreed upon the Death Eater." he said scornfully, returning his attention back to the boy.

Harry frowned, feeling the pang of heartache. His world once again being spiraled away from him. His memories, all of his memories would be wiped away. His life with Draco, the only person he would openly smile about when he thought of him. 

His life with Tom, a comfort he had willed himself through, now strongly an important part of him. He yearned to lay next to him in his arms, to feel his warmth radiate off of his skin. 

The strong urge to pull his wand right then was suppressed, as a small voice spoke gently, guiding him to relax in the back of his mind. "_Don't do anything rash. Keep yourself calm_." 

He ground his teeth, fighting it, but it was familiar. A familiar voice he could listen to and trust.

"_Ask to see Draco tonight. one last time." _it said softly.

"Will I be able to see Draco tonight? Before you take everything away from me again, Albus?" he asked bitterly, casting his crimson flecked eyes up at the Headmaster.

"I will allow that, for a short period of time. You've done well, Harry. I'll bring him to you after his questioning." Albus replied with a soft smile. "Tomorrow will begin a whole new life for you, my boy. We all do care very much for you, and we'll take good care of you both from now on."

The bonds fell away from his wrists as Albus waved his wand over them. He stood up quickly, rubbing them, pushing his own wand up his sleeve as far as he could manage. 

"I'm ready to go back to my room now." he said emotionlessly, seeing Ron and Hermione stand next to him. "We'll take him back, Headmaster." Hermione said, touching the boy lightly on his shoulder.

Albus nodded. "Bill, Charlie, please bring Draco in after Harry's back in his cell." he said sternly, keeping his eye on the trio as they exited the room.


	21. Memories of Tom

As always, J.K. ROWLING owns all these characters, I just use them in my fan fiction.

Rated R: for violence, slash, filthy language, and attempted non-con 

A special thank you for Tomomi who beta'd this for me. And to Minerva, who offered to help me but I lost your email address :(

Chapter 21: Memories of Tom

Hermione Granger sat quietly next to her old friend, petting his hair as he leaned into her for support. "Harry..." she whispered, keeping her eyes over his as he sniffled in her arms. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry. I know he's acting harsh, but I don't know how I could persuade him. After all, he _is_ Albus Dumbledore."

Openly crying now, he rubbed his nose vigorously with his sleeve. "He's going to take it all away!" he cried between hiccups. "Tom and Draco are all I know now! They're what keep me alive! They're the ones I love…"

"Shh, it's okay. I know, dear, I know. I'll see what I can do." She doubted she could do anything but the boy seemed so vulnerable, she had to comfort him in some way or another. 

Harry sat up a bit, glancing quickly over to the side of the cot where he had let the wand slide to. He adjusted the thin cotton sheet over himself acting as if he needed to draw comfort from to himself when, in actuality, he was really trying to concealing the wand carefully. Even if she was his friend, she was also the enemy now. She sided with that bloody old bastard. But still…

He looked into Hermione's eyes then and sniffled one last time. "'Mione, you need to know that he'll come for us- for Draco and me. He's more powerful than he was before. I don't want you to be here when that happens."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "He can't get in here. Besides, I work for the Order now, I have to help. I'm really sorry Harry, but I have to."

"But what if he did?" Harry asked, rubbing his swollen eyes. "It would be suicide to stick around then. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She patted his thigh reassuringly. "Get some rest. I have to go to the interrogation room now, but I'll be back shortly." she said, brushing a soft kiss on his nose before leaving him to sleep.

As she walked out the door, she missed the glint that flashed in his eyes as he watched her. Tom would come. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius pulled on his black dragon-hide boots, a pair Remus had borrowed from him a few days before the Peter Pettigrew incident 15 years back. They were a graduation present from his mother, and he loved them. It was all he had left in the world of his past and today was the first time he ever thought to put them on. They did make him look snazzy, but it was more than that. It was about memories. Memories are all you half left of the past. And something told him today was about to be one of those peculiar days he would remember for the rest of his life- if he lived long enough to be able to remember. 

Even so, he wasn't going to harm anyone. His goal was to help get Harry out, he told himself with an unpleasant sensation at the pit of his stomach. No one will be harmed he hoped, except maybe Dumbledore, the old git. Just remove the wards, get the boys out and leave. That was his job. He honestly didn't care about the other's jobs, it was better not to think about it. Sometimes it was better not to think at all and just do it. Go in, get Harry (and Draco), and get out. 

He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, and studied the mark on his forearm with disgust. It didn't hurt anymore, that had stopped months ago. And yet, it still hurt. Every time he looked at it, it hurt him deeply. It felt like a mark of guilt and maybe it was. 

Remus refused the mark several times since their stay at the Riddle House began. The mansion's owner never allowed the werewolf a moments rest, but he didn't seem to mind much now. He cared about the boys. He helped train Draco and grew quite fond of him very quickly. 

That was fine with Sirius; he liked the interaction between the two. They shared a sick sense of humor and an oddly particular fancy for banana sherbet. He preferred chocolate. 

He didn't mind all the time his godson spent with the boy either. Draco seemed to melt in the boy's eyes whenever he was around him, showing care and loving to his friend like no other. Harry had that affect on people. Even the great Lord Voldemort showed a similar reaction when with Harry- yet evil he is, evil he'll be. He did not crumble like Draco did, but oddly enough it was okay. 

As he strapped the buckles onto their places, Severus Snape entered his chambers, fresh from the Ministry's custody. "It's nearly time, Black. All the Death Eaters are here, waiting on you and the wolf." he said emotionlessly. Sirius had to admit: the man had composure. But _damn_ he was irritating!

"Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a minute." he replied, keeping his disgust from showing. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry felt the stirring in his head, wandering smoothly around, opening doors, shifting memories. He jerked up, bolting upright on the cot, shaking his head with disbelief and alarm. "Stop it!" he shouted loudly, as a wild panic began to set in. 

The feeling strengthened, blocking his thoughts as it closed several doors in his mind shut, locking away his life. "Dumbledore?! You promised I could see Draco first!" he screamed blindly, feeling his memories began to fade. He promised. Dumbledore had promised. 

He lunged for his wand and brought it close. Scanning the tiny cell room anxiously, he waited for anyone or anything to happen. He could feel his tears blurring his vision; he started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening already. It just couldn't. Dumbledore promised that…no…Tom. Where was Tom?! He said he'd come! 

A voice sounded in his head then. A soft, relaxing voice that calmed his nerves and made him think of something familiar. It soothed him and he knew Tom was coming. 

As the voice spoke, the words weaved around his mind mixing his thought and relaxing him completely, guiding him. Harry nodded his head as he wiped the burning tears from his cheeks. "I will."

Tom would save him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Tom stood at the boundary of Hogsmeade, followed by over 30 of his most faithful Death Eaters. The full moon had risen, resting directly over their heads, casting off an eerie glow to their white masks.

Remus half-stood off to the side in full werewolf form looking deadly. The others seemed slightly anxious about his joining their excursion, but they had nothing to worry about, he had taken his potion. He crouched down, baring his teeth, strands of hot saliva leaked from the corners of his canine lips. Only Sirius stood along side him, nervously fidgeting around, playing with his wand in his hands. He wasn't afraid of the werewolf- hell, he was as comfortable as could with be a werewolf; he was just edgy because of the mission. 

"I want you to head to the Shrieking Shack when the wards drop. It's imperative that you do this as soon as possible." Sirius whispered almost inaudibly. Remus heard it easily enough and began to shake his head. Amber irises locked onto his closest and only friend, pleading to stay at his side. 

"Just do it!" hissed Sirius, baring his own fangs and glaring out at any other Death Eater who dared to look his way. Just because he had the Dark Mark too didn't mean he was one of them. 

*

Tom smiled to himself as he felt the emotional uproar Harry was causing inside the castle. He literally felt the magic stream out through the stones, drift into the air, and filling him with energy and hope. "Get ready my Death Eaters." he shouted, pulling out his wand and directing Lucius over to him.

Lucius ran up quickly, trembling with excitement. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked anxiously.

Tom smiled, keeping his eyes fixed forward, staring into nothingness. "Everything is in place, just as I said. You know what to do. I have to concentrate on other things now." he said, walking off into the darkness alone. 

He was coming. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bill and Charlie sat idly by as they waited outside the interrogation room. Dumbledore seemed to be in a foul mood and had politely asked them both to step outside, while he loomed over his silver eyed bounty. 

"These poor kids..." said Bill in a half whisper, "They don't even know what they've gotten themselves into. Being thrown into the middle of a brewing war- pawns to both sides. Harry still looks likes he's 12 years old. Just the sight of him breaks my heart."

"Don't worry, Bill. I got a letter yesterday from a man who cares very much for the boys. If anything happens, I know what to do." replied Charlie, reassuring his sibling by squeezing his shoulder. "Just stay close and gather up Ron and Hermione to us; I'll take care of the rest."

Bill nodded absently, wanting to believe his brother's words, but knowing there was little hope. He could feel the impending magic loom over the castle as it darkened in his mind. Why could no one else feel it? Why did everything seem so calm and relaxed? Surely, someone would have ran down the corridor by now, screaming aloud with the force he felt himself, splitting his veins open with sheer anxiety. 

"I feel it, too." whispered Charlie, as if reading his brother's mind. 

The door in front of them opened slowly, and Albus signaled them both inside. 

Draco was standing in the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest and glaring daggers at the two men. "Just when I thought the day couldn't get much better, then in walks more Weasleys." he breathed, dropping his arms and stepping forward to them.

"When will the torture end?" he asked sarcastically, raising his hands upward as a gesture to God. He didn't believe in God. 

"He is ready to return to his cell, please make sure that he does so." said Albus passively.

Hermione, sitting back on her dreaded bench, stood up in protest. "You promised Harry he could see Draco!" she said sternly. "The poor boy is anxious!" 

"I cannot allow that any longer. Now, please escort this boy back to his room." Albus replied, waving his hand to dismiss them.

"Why not?" shouted Hermione, feeling betrayed and angry. How dare he?! For the first time in her life, she wanted to hit Dumbledore will the strongest curse she could think of. 

"Miss Granger, never question my reasons. This boy carries the Dark Mark, a direct link to his Master. I can't afford to take any chances over that. I'm going now to take care of Harry, he won't remember he was told he could see this child anyways." said Albus, pulling his wand from his pocket and walking calmly to the door.

Draco leapt forward, but Bill and Charlie gripped his upper arms before he could reach the Headmaster. "What are you talking about?" he shouted frantically. "Don't you hurt him, Dumbledore! I swear to Mordred I'll rip your heart out if you touch him! Damn you!"

Hermione's hands flew up to her face in shock and sadness. Her heart pounded in agony, tears flowing freely seeing Draco so torn by the threat to his love. 

"Draco, you need to relax. This won't help anything." soothed Charlie, giving the boy's upper arm a tight squeeze. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry's cell door opened with a loud thud against the wall. Albus and Ron stepped inside, seeing the boy kneeling in the corner, speaking gibberish to himself under his breath. Seeing the wand gripped tightly in the boy's hand, Albus gasped loudly, quickly disarming him.

Harry lifted his own head up then, feeling the air around the room, around the dungeon. Reaching out farther with his mind, he suddenly sensed the disapparation wards crumbling around them. 

Dumbledore noticed. 

Ron pulled his friend up to him, hugging him into his chest as he whispered soft words into the boy's ear, hoping it would snap Harry out of his ramblings. "He's speaking parseltongue, Professor." he said, looking over to Albus, who seemed to be ignoring him. 

The old man lifted his wand over his head, and apparated perfectly to the other side of the room, and winced. 

Finally he looked at Ron. "Put him on the cot." he directed the redhead, who reluctantly nodded, numbly placing his entranced friend on the mattress and stepping back a few paces.

Albus frowned, shaking his head sadly as he pointed his wand directly at Harry. "I'm so sorry, my dear boy. I never wanted you to be so involved." he whispered, feeling a single tear fall from his non-twinkling eye, disappearing in the thick, white beard. "Obliviate!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

With the outer wards remaining intact, very few wizards in existence wielded the power to apparate into the castle through them- fortunately, Lord Voldemort happened to be one of them. Smiling to himself as he straightened his cloak out over his shoulders, he palmed his wand, and walked calmly out of the empty Great Hall.

He was coming. 

*

Draco dug his heels into the floor as the Weasley boys moved slowly down the hall, Hermione in tow. "Hey, Granger," he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to her, "I know how I treated you in the past, but someone made me see my errors about it, so I'm going to give you a small piece of advice right now, if you'll have it." he said, feeling the intense burning over his forearm, hoping he really understood what it meant.

"Listen to your heart. I know you care about Harry and I know he loves you. Just be ready, and listen to your heart." he said, feeling the Weasley boys' grip loosen as he spoke. 

Hermione wiped her tear-streaked face off with her fingers, staring at her enemy in raw confusion. She nodded slightly then, not quite understanding his words, but knew deep down she would when the time came.

The grip tightened again, and Draco turned his head back towards the door to his cell, walking with the boys willingly.

*

A shrill voice sounded out over every room and corridor in the castle. Minerva McGonagall had announced loudly for all students to stay in their common rooms until further notice, and all teachers report to the Main Hall. 

Tom passed by the Main Hall unnoticed, while various professors scrambled around, directing children to their dorms and lining up by the front doors. No one had a clue as to who he was, it was impossible to even think someone who looked like that could possibly be Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was rumored to be ugly and he- well, he was not.

Walking stealthily through the dungeon corridors, he zoned in on his boy easily. He could feel Albus' powerful magical signature somewhere close, but it was moving, drifting to the upper levels of the castle then. 

Stopping at the cell, he blew the steel door from its hinges and stepped inside, greeted by a very shocked young woman. He looked her over with a snort, as she racked her brain over who this person standing over her might be. 

Tom spotted Harry then, staring off at the wall, sullen and dazed. 

His Harry. He had come for his Harry.

"Harry, my sweet..." he said with a small smile, waving his wand over the boy, hissing out a few indecipherable words Hermione couldn't understand. 

Harry looked up to Tom as the spell fell over him, releasing a single memory stored behind one of the locked doors. Feeling the sudden wave of remembrance and relief, he stood up on the cot and walked over it, falling into his lover's arms. "I _knew_ you'd come for me." he whispered faithfully, hugging his arms around the man's chest, feeling safe once again. His Tom.

Tom smirked as he scanned over the cowering girl once more. "Allow me to introduce myself, if you hadn't guessed by now- I am Lord Voldemort." he mused to himself as he watched her brown eyes widen in disbelief and her small frame tremble in fear. 

"And who might you be?" he asked, picking up Harry and feeling his boy wrap his long legs around his waist, not willing to let go of his Tom ever again.

Hermione forced herself to stand, knowing it very well could be the last time she did it, but her strong Gryffindor bravery refused to allow her to die on her knees. 

"I- I'm Hermione." she managed to say, and Tom's eyebrow cocked in interest. 

"Ah," he said in tone of remembrance, "Harry's friend. He missed your birthday. He seemed so upset about that." 

Hermione stood silent, her mouth opened and closed several times, but no words were able to form any longer. 

Harry turned his head towards the small, young woman, looking her over carefully with an untrusting stare. "My friend? I don't understand," he said, shaking his head, "I don't know her." 

Tom chuckled loudly, as he shifted Harry's weight over his arm. "Of course you don't, kitten. That's no longer necessary." He resumed his stare over the girl once again, and narrowed his blood-red eyes. "No need to remember silly muggleborn girls who betray their friends. No, no need to remember anything anymore, except me.

"As for you-" he said, flicking his wand at the girl, "if I see you out there, you'll be the first to fall. Now run away and hide, little one."

*

Albus passed through the Main Hall, throwing the main doors open with one swift flick of his wand. "These wards must stay in place," he said with his back to the teachers, "if they fall, we'll be forced to fight to protect the students."

*

Draco sat forlornly on the floor of his cell, allowing Ron and Bill to sit on his cot. This was probably the first and only time he would let a Weasley have better accommodation than himself. 

His mark was shaded black, meaning his master was near, but as of yet, the only signs of panic shown by anyone in the castle was the quick announcement. 

Ron rested his back against the stone wall the cot was up against, as he willed himself not to feel sorry for the _amazing bouncing ferret _sitting across from him. He and lord knew who else had had their way with his best friend, twisting facts, bending knowledge, changing ideals. Being the manipulative bastard that he was. 

"Malfoy." he said, "What potions did you use on him?"

"What are you talking about, Weasel?" he replied, making an impatient noise in his throat.

"To make Harry like you, tolerate you." he smirked. Bill elbowed his brother square in the ribs, shushing him soundly.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned his thoughts back to the pain in his arm. 

The cell door opened then, and Charlie burst through, panic creased over his forehead. "We have to go now!" he shouted, grabbing his youngest brother's upper arm, wrenching him off the cot. Bill jumped up with a start. "He comes with us, get him up." 

Ron reached out, gripping Draco's wrist with his hands. A loud gasp emanated from Charlie then, and Ron froze in mid pull, looking into the Slytherin's face as his lips curled up into an evil grin.

He was here. 

"Draco, there you are my boy." a voice said. "Would you be so kind as to take Harry for me? I have some things I need to do." 

Everyone locked their eyes on the very tall man standing in the doorway, thrusting his wand deep into Charlie's throat, holding Harry protectively in his other arm. "Back up, all of you." he growled, narrowing his eyes, "Let the boy through."

All three brothers backed up, and Draco stood proudly, smirking over at them. "Thank you for coming, my Lord." he said respectfully, keeping his direction at the Weasleys, watching their jaws drop in unison over his words. The tables had turned. 

"Take him, Draco." Tom repeated, setting Harry on his feet as Draco walked backwards toward them, "I'll deal with these three." 

Tom looked over the red haired boys and recognized them instantly. "So, you must be the Weasleys. Fortunate for you I made a deal over your lives." He smirked. "Unlike the rest of you, Harry has been a true and loyal friend. He only thought of your well-being." He decided that he liked seeing the guilt on the boys' faces. But not just their faces, the muggleborn girl's face too. And it would give him great pleasure if Dumbledore had the same expression. 

Getting back to the task at hand, he eyes narrowed. "If I see you out in the battle, I'll kill you myself. It would be wise for you to stay here."

Draco snickered, cocking his head in their direction as Harry stood next to him, looking at all the unfamiliar faces- Draco was unaware that his face was also included. 

"Tom, can we go now? I don't like it here at all." he said warily, jerking back as the silver haired boy next to him reached for his hand. "You know I hate being in the presence of strangers." 


	22. Change of Plans

Broken Angel is rated R: slash, violence, a character death in this chapter, and attempted non-con

J.K. Rowling's characters; I don't own them

HP/LV HP/DM

I wanted to say a special thanks to **Minerva** for beta reading this for me, and giving it her approval, means a lot to me. =)

Chapter 22: Change of Plans

It seemed as if hours had passed for Draco as he stood staring into the eyes of the most beautiful boy he had even hoped to know. Sweltering hot tears of frustration trickled down his flushed cheeks, and his teeth ground down as he sheathed his anger. Closing his open mouth, swallowing his pain. 

"Why can't you remember me?" he choked, wanting to throw a childish tantrum suddenly. He clenched his fists, feeling a third wave of tears forming in the corners of his swollen eyes. 

Harry leaned back into the hollowed out tunnel, cocking his head over to the boy that seemed so intent on gathering information from him. 

His curious expression and relaxed manner during the situation was more than enough to indicate something had changed; someone had done something to him.

"I don't know. Were we friends?" he asked casually. 

"Enough talking; Pull yourself together, Draco." said Tom, giving both their backs another shove, persuading them down the dirt-covered tunnel. "When you reach the edge, wait there for Sirius. He'll be along shortly."

Harry turned on his heel, facing his master. "You aren't coming with us? I don't want to stay here with him- without you!" he said in a panic.

Tom smiled down at his boy, raising a delicate, manicured hand to caress his pale cheek, "Everything will be quite alright, kitten. I have to go make a few people pay for their sins. You understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't understand." 

He paused, taking a few deep breaths. "Just promise me you'll come back for me, Tom. I'm very worried about you." cried Harry, falling limp into his arms, holding onto him with trembling hands.

Tom lifted the boy's quivering chin from his chest, and lost himself in his hopeful gaze for a moment, before cupping Harry's face with his hands. "_Nothing_ will ever keep me from coming back for you." 

Draco felt his heart break as the two before him pressed into a kiss, igniting a passion he had never seen between them before. His young lover melted in the Dark Lord's arms, and his knees buckled beneath him.

The boy's arms reached out instinctively, wrapping themselves around Tom's neck, pulling himself up in a desperate attempt to keep the connection between them. Harry began to whimper as their kiss deepened, tears formed over the edges of his eyes and ran softly into the raven hair lightly covering his temples. 

Tom lifted him up, coaxing the boy to wrap his long legs around him, and held him into his chest as he leaned back into the tunnel wall for support. His large hands held his back and head in place as he took his time tasting the sweet warmth of his lover, kissing away the tears and sweat, grazing his lips over any part he needed to touch. 

"I..." Harry tried to say, but Tom quieted him with his tongue, running it over his lips, teasing them with it's silk. Harry's eyes closed once more as he relented, welcoming the tongue into his mouth with a desperate moan. His soft mewing in his master's mouth sent waves of electricity over the man, and he broke the kiss, panting for breath. 

Harry's eyes opened as the loss of warmth, and his despairing whimpers and tiny kisses on his cheeks nearly caused Tom to tear up himself.

"Do you believe me now, kitten? _I will come back for you_." said Tom, locking his eyes with the boy's.

Harry choked back a sob and nodded as his master set him back on his feet. 

An ear piercing explosion emanated throughout the castle then, and Tom looked up with a large grin curling up his lips. "The wards just fell..." he thought aloud, and quickly shifted his gaze to Draco as the smile slowly disappeared. "Take Harry, wait for Sirius. Do as he says and you'll both be back home in no time."

He looked back to his boy then, and knelt down a bit to reach his eye level. "Draco is your friend. He's one of my most trusted servants and you need to do everything he says. Do you understand that, love?" he asked in a calming voice, running his fingers over the boy's cheek one last time.

"Yes." he replied, as he closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch. He felt Draco's fingers lace around his wrist then, and silently screamed as he was pulled away from the only man he knew. 

"I love you..." whispered Harry, his heart breaking from the anxiety and fear for his master.

The Dark Lord nodded, looking stone-faced, "You, my kitten, are the only thing I've ever let myself love. I would die before I gave you up."

Tom coaxed them on with a firm gesture and turned his back to them, retreating back into the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"We should be helping, Ron! Please, put me down!" Hermione shouted, half-struggling with the boy physically, and struggling harder mentally with herself over the guilt she felt over allowing herself to be dragged from the castle.

Ron's eyes stayed forward, as he walked briskly behind his older brothers to the back of the castle. His grip on his lover was strong enough to hold her, and she eventually went limp in his arms, allowing herself to cry on his shoulder.

Exiting the back of the castle, Bill caught a strange glimpse of what appeared to be a werewolf, running swiftly on all fours towards the depths of the darkness. The same direction they all needed to be.

He looked over to Charlie, who was eyeing the wolf as well, and smiled. "Come on," he said, "That's Lupin. We're supposed to meet him at the Whomping Willow."

Ron shifted Hermione's weight in his arms and dashed off behind his brothers, running as fast as he could into the night, never stopping to look back. 

Remus reached the tree first, and growled a tremendous 'thank you' out to the large ginger cat that stood at the base of the willow. Crookshanks glanced up at him with amber eyes and prodded the knot with a precise paw at the base of the tree to paralyze it. 

Charlie and Bill reached it soon after, and directed Ron and Hermione into the passage quickly, while they stood guard. They entered behind them as Hermione shouted out to the elder brothers, and Bill reached out, grabbing Crookshanks by the scruff of his neck. Taking him into his chest, he crouched down behind his brother, and disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius watched as the fighting ensued, ducking in and out of dark corners, stunning witches and wizards who held their wands in his direction. He realized quickly that his animagus form might be better suited for the task and he swiftly changed, easily hiding himself in the shadows of the halls.

His goal was set; get to the statue of the Humpbacked Witch on the third floor, get the boys outside, take them to the Whomping Willow, apparate them to the boundary of Riddle House if any trouble heads their way. Remus was supposed to be there next to him, but he worried too much for his friend's well-being. Even the Death Eaters were twitching in his presence. He couldn't risk Remus being harmed, and prayed he'd be safe in the Shrieking Shack.

Another thought crossed his mind then, and a small pang of fear swept over his heart. The letter he had written to Charlie Weasley the day before, informing him where to hide, where to take the two students that Harry cared for the most, if trouble ever erupted. He trusted the Weasleys, and hoped beyond hope that they would stay silent about his confession and do as he had asked.

What harm could come from wanting to protect a few innocents during one of the most vicious battles promised to occur? Charlie was wise, he loved his family more than anything, and he would understand. The shack was impenetrable from the outside, and the only entrance to it was through the tree, as the shack itself was warded as heavily as the school itself. 

Voldemort himself knew this, and felt it was the safest place to take the boys as the war began, to keep them away from it. 

His large paws padded the stones as he ran as fast as he could. The third floor was expeditiously reached, and he changed back into his human form, pulling his wand as the statue moved aside and Lord Voldemort appeared from the darkness.

"Your timing is impeccable, Black. They're waiting for you inside." said his master, grinning viciously at the animagus, "I should warn you, The Great Dumbledore made a few changes to my boy, and he might not recognize you. _Don't take it personal_."

He patted the man's shoulder and stepped aside, allowing Sirius to climb through and disappear into the tunnel.

*

"Think hard, damnit." Draco grumbled, holding the boy steady in his arms, "Why would you just forget everything all of a sudden? We have so many secrets together! You don't even love that man!"

Harry was becoming extremely agitated, and relentlessly tested the grip over him every few seconds, in hopes that the larger boy holding him back might relent. 

"Tom said it didn't matter if I couldn't remember anyone but him.- He may need my help, and who are you to stop me? Now, let go of my fucking arms!" he spat, jerking forward as hard as he could, to no avail.

"Shut up, someone's coming..." hissed Draco, pulling the boy back into the shadows. Both being wandless and heightened with emotion, the footsteps resounding on the dirt floor pounded into their heads like explosions, causing them both to shiver with anticipation.

Sirius appeared then, holding his illuminated wand up in front of his face, sighing heavily as his eyes locked onto the boys. "Follow me." he said, beckoning them towards himself. 

Harry shook his head and snarled as Draco shoved him forward. "What's going on? I don't like this. Maybe I should go and find Tom, he said-"

"He said to do what I say, and to follow Sirius. Now, do what I say, goddamnit, and keep your mouth shut!" Draco interrupted loudly, swallowing his cries. 

Sirius cocked his head as the two boys hesitated in front of him. "Move it! We could be discovered at any moment. What's the matter?"

Harry jerked from the boy's grasp finally and walked up to Sirius, sizing him up with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" he asked politely enough, but his expression spoke volumes about his apprehension towards his godfather. 

"I'm... Harry, it's me, Sirius. Now I know Lord Voldemort said something-" he began, but Harry startled him by grabbing his wand from his hand then.

"Give me that!" he said defiantly, garnering a look of shock from the two. "Lead on, then." He pointed the wand aggressively at the man, prodding him in the ribs.

Sirius shot Draco a look of clear exasperation, and turned quickly to lead the boys out. Draco walked behind them, seething openly at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I know what Tom said, but I'm afraid I can't go with either of you; he's distressed, I can feel it." said Harry, as they reached the statue. 

Sirius and Draco's jaw's dropped as the demeanor of the normally passive, innocent boy took a dangerous turn, and he smirked at both of them as he backed off into the corridor.

"Oh no you don't, Harry!" Draco shouted, leaping forward to tackle his lover. Harry opened his mouth, but no spell came to mind. In fact, he could only remember a single spell, Wingardium Leviosa, a spell Tom showed him once, not too long ago.

The force of the boy plowing into him knocked the wand from his hand before he could react, and he hissed out in anger as the older man advanced, spitting out in parseltongue for him to stay away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius was having a grand time. His wand was ablaze with fury, and three of his adversaries had fallen to their knees from it, as he drove through the line of fire. He listened carefully to the shrill voice calling out for assistance to the Ministry from a nearby fireplace, and laughed hardily. 

The Ministry was theirs. Even the aurors were made to stay away. 

He pointed his wand in Minerva McGonagall's direction and stunned her quickly into unconsciousness. She fell to the floor in a heap, as tears ran off her flushed cheeks. Her hands balled were into fists, clutching her wand.

"I wasn't aware we were taking prisoners..." Snape commented, staring down at the woman.

"I'm not killing old McGonagall!" said Lucius. "I had a crush on her in third- It's none of your business, Snape, get away from her!" He quickly shielded her with his body and shooed the slimy potions master away with a glare that would intimidate the Dark Lord himself.

*

Lord Voldemort walked quickly. No one paid him any attention, and he centered himself on the magic looming closer to him. Albus Dumbledore was near, and focusing himself on the Dark Lord's own magic as a guide, as well.

Voldemort threw off his cloak and held his wand up to his face as the old Headmaster appeared before him, standing alone and looking more frail than he could ever remember. 

"Tom Riddle, I implore you to stop the attack on my school. You cannot possibly wish to harm hundreds of innocent students who reside in a school that trained you as a wizard. Please, think of their lives." said Albus, holding his wand up over his own face, prepared for battle.

Voldemort sneered. His jaw clenched as the storm of ferocity overcame his senses. "I am not Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort.- And I have no intentions on killing little children, Albus... _Just you_." he replied. "When you lay dead at my feet, Britain will be mine."

"I may have failed Harry, but I won't leave this world in your hands without a fight!" shouted Albus, as he jerked his wand forward then, pointing it directly at Voldemort. 

Tom mimicked his move and concentrated directly on his boy, pulling needed power from him. He sidestepped the deadly Avada Kedavra curse thrown his way, and fell to the floor, keeping his wand out in front of him. 

The energy surged through his veins as the boy's magic hit him, and he gritted his teeth as he accepted it into him. His eyes flashed deadly crimson and he screamed the curse at the old man with every figment of his being. 

A blinding flash of green light erupted from his wand, knocking him back against the stone bricks as it filled the room. His ruby eyes regained focus and he looked into the corridor with an evil smile. 

It was done.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"It's happening again..." said Draco, looking extremely worried as the boy in Sirius' arms gasped for breath in-between screams. His scar had burst open with a splatter of blood moments before, and his back was arched to the breaking point. 

"This is killing him... We have to get him away from here, far away." replied Sirius, as they closed in on the Whomping Willow. 

Charlie spotted their forms approaching quickly and reached out with his hand, punching the knot at the base of the tree. 

They ran as quickly as they could to the Shrieking Shack, and collapsed from exhaustion the moment they saw the four familiar faces greeting them excitedly.

Hermione instantly ran to Harry's side, cleaning his face and smoothing his hair back. Ron sat wearily by as Draco and Sirius spouted off about the lack of remembrance from the boy, and confessed.

"He used a memory charm." he said reluctantly. "Dumbledore did. When Harry was speaking in parseltongue, and he couldn't make him stop. He thought it would help, because the disapparation wards fell inside the school."

"He remembers Voldemort! How is that?" Draco asked in anger.

"_He remembers his master because that's how your Lord thought it should be_." said a deep, icy voice, coming from the door behind them all.

Severus Snape appeared from the shadows then, grinning evilly over the small crowd. "Sirius... how displeased our Lord will be when he finds out you've harbored members of the Order from him." he said, scanning over the three Weasley boys, stopping at Hermione. 

Sirius and Remus glared back at the slimy Death Eater. "Voldemort has no need for these people. There's nothing wrong with them using the protection of this building." 

"Give me the boy. Voldemort has asked that I return him to the manor personally, and that you and the werewolf return to the castle to tie up the last of the loose ends." said Snape, walking towards Harry. "The battle is over, Dumbledore is dead."

The loud, shrieking gasps that filled the room were music to the potions master's ears, and he smiled brightly as he lifted Harry into his arms. "Bring these four up to the castle. They are to be arrested on Voldemort's direct orders." he said, cocking his head towards the four Orders.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "No." he managed, feeling his heart rate increase dramatically under his robe. "I won't."

Remus paced himself, dropping down on all fours. Snape's back was to him now, and all he could think of doing was attacking the man full force and ripping the jugular from his throat. 

Draco stood next to Sirius then, and shook his head slightly. "I was there, Snape. Voldemort said they could leave, they were safe if they didn't involve themselves in the battle. What are you playing at, exactly?" he said watching through narrowed eyes, staring at the lifeless boy in his arms.

"Voldemort said I could have them. The two younger ones, at least. They are mine now; to do with as I please, so long as I don't kill them. I have no idea what he'll do to the other two. There was no deal for _their_ lives..." boasted Snape with an evil smirk.

Draco turned his eyes to Hermione then, who was crouching to the side of the Death Eater. He cocked a half-grin and arched an eyebrow at her. "Remember what I told you earlier?" he asked, and she nodded, pulling her wand free from the folds of her uniform.

Snape whirled around with wide eyes, but it was too late. Hermione stood up quickly and held out the beautiful piece of wood in front of her. "Stupefy!" she shouted, and Snape fell back instantly with Harry landing over his chest.

"This brings back old memories..." Ron commented, helping Draco peel the stunned teacher's claws from their friend. "What are we going to do now? You three are going to get into a lot of trouble."

Harry stirred, and tried to dislodge himself from the hands holding him. Draco let out a slight whimper as the boy's dead eyes looked back at him. 

"Let go of me." he said sharply, digging his nails into the blonde's hands.

Sirius' breathing was ragged as he felt the mark on his left arm pulsate with pain. 

"He's coming," whispered Harry, looking up at everyone with a wicked grin, "my master's coming for me. He'll make you let me go."

Making a command decision then, Sirius knew what they had to do. He wouldn't go back. He wouldn't let Snape have Ron and Hermione. Charlie and Bill were not going to die. Remus and Draco would not get punished for helping innocent people... and Harry will never go back to the Dark Lord...

"Pull out your wands. All of you." Sirius said then, walking over to Remus, entwining his arm with his own. "Charlie, please take Draco. Bill, you take Harry. Ron, take Hermione. Apparate to Diagon Alley. We'll figure out what to do there."

An unnatural explosion, and sounds of several people entering the passage resounded into the room then. Everyone jumped in fright, looking to each other with ghastly apprehension. Bill grabbed Harry around the waist and held up his wand. Draco ran over to Charlie's side as fast as he could, clutching his hand. Ron gripped Hermione's arm, as she clutched onto Crookshanks, and the ginger haired boy raised his wand up.

Harry screamed, feeling his Lord's presence closing in on him. "No! He's coming for me! Please, let me go!" he shouted, struggling furiously in the grip holding him back from his love. "Tom! Help me!"

"Apparate now!" shouted Sirius, and the very second Lord Voldemort and his followers entered the room... _they were gone._

The Dark Lord heaved in a furious breath. "NO!" he screamed into the thin air- as the only thing he ever loved disappeared before his eyes. He fell to his knees, and bowed his head.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue:

__

Dear mum,

I miss you more than you'll ever know. It's so strange... lives being shifted in so many directions over the views of others. I'm starting to feel a bit of relaxation now, but it's always in the back of my head that we may meet our ends at any moment. 

I hope father is well. I heard he's the new Minister if Magic. Tell him I said 'congratulations'. I miss him so much sometimes, I find myself crying when thoughts of him drift through my mind. Please remind him again that none of this is his fault. If I could change the past, I would be home with you both right now.

Harry is trying to adjust. He's not exactly pleasant, but we're learning to live with him. The first few weeks were a nightmare, but I don't really want to go into that now. We're teaching him about the past, though he's still very reluctant to listen. Instead, he sits in the windows all afternoon, watching the clouds most of the time. He still doesn't like me, but at least he hasn't tried to kill me in over a week. I love him so much, I'm willing to wait a lifetime for him to remember me. Yes, it's worth it, mum. 

__

I will write again once we've settled in. It's so difficult to adjust with so many of us here. Our tempers get the better of us at times, especially between Ron and myself. Luckily, Remus and Sirius are wonderful diplomats, and can almost always handle any situation that erupts. 

I hope we stay here. It's very pleasant, and large enough for the eight of us. I wish I could tell you all about it, but of course, I can't. The air is clean, and the sky is blue over our heads, and that's good enough for me. It's unplottable, so tell father not to waste his time, and to take good care of you while I'm gone. I know I'll see you both again someday, so keep me in your hearts. I am doing that with both of you, it helps. Always remember that I love you both with all that I have.

Your son, Draco

Draco stood up from his desk and rolled the parchment up with his fingers. He glanced over to the boy sitting in the window one last time. A sad smile crossed his lips then, as he left the room to send his letter off.

Harry looked back as the door closed, and returning his gaze to the open air of the large bay window he sat at. He blushed, and smiled coyly to himself. 

"Yes, I remember." he whispered. He looked off over the landscape, noting details, colours.

"There's a mountain off to the west. It's covered in snow. I can hear a river flowing in the distance, but I've never seen it. The air is warm right now, but a cool breeze flows over our château every now and then." 

He nodded to himself then, and closed his eyes, letting the air brush the black strands of unruly hair off his forehead. His scar was pink, and he touched it, rubbing it with his fingers to stop the tickle it was causing.

"I know you will, and I'll be waiting." he said, as he closed the window and climbed into his bed, to dream of his love.

~The End~

Okay, this is it. Please-please-please review and tell me what you think. I had so much fun writing this story, and all my reviewers were more than kind, I'm absolutely amazed at how nice everyone was. Thank you again for reading my story!!


End file.
